


The Sun has Risen Again

by Tequilakeela



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 富豪刑事 - 筒井康隆 | Fugou Keiji | Millionaire Detective - Tsutsui Yasutaka
Genre: Angry Hinata Shouyou, Brazil, F/M, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Don't Even Know, Lies, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Personality Swap, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Truth, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequilakeela/pseuds/Tequilakeela
Summary: They thought that they knew the boy.They thought that he wasn't as messed up as one could be.They thought they were right about him.They thought.But they were wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akashi Seijuurou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 109
Kudos: 248





	1. It all started with a flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! After reading so many Hinata-centric fanfics, I knew that I really have to make a fanfic too! ^_^ 
> 
> This is kinda my first time making a fanfiction tho so bear with it hahahaha but I was really tempted cuz I haven't read a fanfic with this kind of plot tho, so why not make it? RIGHT?! HAHAHAHA LOVE YA'LL ♡
> 
> Also, there would be characters from other animes but I didn't include their anime to the fandom cuz their roles here are different. So yeahh~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left.

Finally, he was having the time of his life! No one could be any happier than Hinata Shouyo as long as he is alive. With his confession recently reciprocated by a certain setter, he couldn't help but smile.

Of course, it was all too good to be true.

"W-wait. Ka-kageyama? Is that y-you?"

Then, he can feel the air against his back as he fell off the building from a sudden push to his chest.

_Huh_.

_Why?_

_WHY?!_

Hinata became suddenly aware that he was falling, but didn't react quickly as he felt an excruciating pain from his back. He then became numb with the sounds of people shouting and sirens wailing.

_I'll see you on the other side._ As he smiled bitterly. His vision became black.

\-----

He saw it.

With his own eyes.

Tsukishima didn't know what to feel when he saw his bestfriend GOING NEAR CLOSER TO DEATH. He sighed shakily. _No, he wouldn't think about that._

He recalled a few hours ago where the team was having a great time for the third years' farewell party. Other team members that were close to them and their alumni were also invited. Some were dancing, some were talking, some were also playing drinking games. _Tch_. As he rolled his eyes looking at them.

He looked at his watch and it was still too early to leave. So, he went to find Tadashi and Shouyo, since they're the only one who could keep him sane. Other words, to keep himself from murdering those people around him.

"Oi" he called out to Tadashi once he sees him talking to Yachi in the balcony. _Ugh_. You could already see in their eyes that they were obviously inlove with each other. _Just confess already!_ He mentally scoffed.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Yachi waved while Tadashi nodded to him.

Yachi got over her shyness to her fellow volleyball teammates during their second year. She quickly got close to them since they are like older brothers to her, and she was like a little sister to them (Well, except for Yamaguchi ofc)

"Where's Shouyo? I haven't seen him since an hour ago." He asked the two. Tadashi looked at him weirdly. "Last time I saw him, he was with Kageyama. They were going out the room. Maybe, going to have a race in the hallways again." Tadashi and Yachi then chuckled.

He puffed. _Okay, fine. It's always the King._ Tsukishima scoffed at that, not knowing that the two were looking at him with a smirk.

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

_Just relax. They're also bestfriends._

_Right?_

He leaned on the railings of the balcony feeling the cool, evening air, when suddenly, he saw a flash of orange on his right. He stiffed. _No, that couldn't be._

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yachi screamed as she looked at the ground below horrified. Yamaguchi also following her with shaky steps.

The other people who definitely heard the scream were startled and went to go closer to the three. Curious to see what they were all horrified about, they also looked down.

**Big. Mistake.**

People were crowding in the middle of the road and were forced to give space by the police and paramedics. But no, they weren't focused in them.

They were focused on a certain orange-head laying on the road surrounded by a crimson color with lights flashed to this body. One could clearly see this view from up above.

"SHOUYOU??!?!" cried the salt and pepper haired spiker as he kneeled down, still holding the railings. Akaashi, who heard his boyfriend cry, can't seem to comfort the other as he himself can't even move from his spot.

The same thing applies to everyone as slowly they realized that that orange-haired person below, was their orange ball of sunshine. They couldn't believe it. Tears rushing out from their eyes.

_It's a prank, right?_ Everyone thought.

Tsukishima didn't dare to look below. Seeing their reactions were more than enough to feel their despair. _No, he said he was fine. He didn't lie, did he?_ As he mentally prayed that his Shouyo was fine, and not the one who fell.

He didn't remember bolting out the door to the elevator with the others shouting and following him from behind.

Now, Tsukishima, with the others who were silently crying and praying that their ball of sunshine would be fine and breathing--- looking alive, were waiting for the doctor who is currently checking up on the orange boy. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to see him. Some went home to take a shower and mentally prepare theirselves for the worst--- well who wouldn't?--- some went outside to breather fresh air and relax, while the remaining ones were the ones who treated Hinata as family.

\-------------------  
_1 year ago..._

"Ne, saltyshima, what are you doing?"

"Reading. You're already stupid and now you're blind?" As the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Hmmfff, I was just asking," the smaller one puffed as he muttered, "jerk"

He sighs. Tsukishima knew that the boy was just being friendly. He didn't admit that he started to care for his fellow second-year teammates.

"What do you want?" He asked, not trying to sound harsh. The orange-head then lit up as he fumbled through his backpack. He clutched to a paper and gave it to the blonde.

The blonde was confused. He read it. No way. Is he-

"I know you're shocked considering that you think my brain is just full of volleyball," as Hinata chuckled, "but I also have some other hobbies, you know. And since you like music, maybe you c-could w-watch me p-play?" He stuttered with his pink-tinted cheeks.

Tsukishima, never in a million years, would have though that the volleyball addict in front of him was a musician. A pianist, to be exact. He looked at the paper again. It was a ticket for the competition.

He looked at the date. It was the second day of Nationals. He looked at the short boy again. _That's surprising_. As his lips quirked up.

"Are you sure you're even joining the competition? It's held in the second day of Nationals, though" as he looked at him again.

The smaller boy then jumped up and down, smiling, "So you're coming?!"

Tsukishima thought, _hmmm why not?_ _It's not like we have practice after the match._ "Sure" he nodded

_..._

They lost to Inarizaki.

All his teammates were in the verge of tears. The orange boy still trying to comfort them. They can't help it. _So weak_ , they thought.

The blonde boy thought that Hinata's competition would be forgotten by the orange boy due to his defeated look earlier. But, when he went outside after a fresh bath, Hinata was already prepared to go out and wait for him. The smaller boy looked at him,

"Saltyshimaaaa, hurry up and change! Im gonna be late!!" As he pushed the taller one to the room.

Then, they ran quickly without telling the others where they were going. _Since when were they close?_ Everyone was confused to see the two together.

They made it on time as Hinata hurriedly went to the participant's room while Tsukishima went to the seats for the audience.

"Contestant #10, Hinata Shouyo."

The curtains opened, and the blonde couldn't believe his eyes.

The orange-head wore a black suit with his hair swept to right. He bowed to the audience and sat down near the white grand piano.

Then he started playing.

Tsukishima couldn't believe his ears. This was the song that he was listening while he was reading when Hinata interrupted him.

The blonde closed his eyes while listening. It was relaxing yet so grand. The boy still held a grand presence on the stage, like on the court. But, unlike on the court, he was gentle and sweet.

Of course. He was not mentally prepared because one wouldn't expect that a voice would be joining the melody. He abruptly opened his eyes and saw the boy singing. His heart skipped a beat.

That boy was annoyingly full of surprises.

.....

Holding a 3rd place trophy in hand, Hinata felt happy. Well, both of the boys were happy, but of course, the other won't admit it. Walking side by side under the sunset, the two decided to go to a nearby cafe to eat.

Tsukishima didn't know when it started, but he found himself chatting enthusiastically with the smaller boy while they ate. _Who knew that they have so much in common?_ Both laughed at that thought.

It was the first time that Hinata could see Tsukishima's smile. Not a smirk or smug one, just a genuine one. _He looks so cute,_ he thought. Hinata blinked.

The blonde stopped talking as he notice Hinata just staring at him. Tsukishima gulped. He felt heat on both of his ears as he mentally prayed that the orange-head wouldn't look at his ears.

"Tsu--" a call interrupted the boy.

Hinata answered the phone and became frantic as he heard Daichi's voice in the phone. He looked at the window and saw that it was already dark. Tsukishima looked at his watch. _8:30 pm._ They didn't even notice that they were out in the city for so long.

The two ran quickly (again), as Hinata held the trophy carefully. As they arrived at the inn that they were staying, Hinata hid his trophy in his jacket as they went in the place. Tsukishima looked at him confused.

"Why would you hide it?"

"Well, I don't think it's important to tell them. I also need to maintain my reputation as a volleyball addict, you know?" As glint appeared the boy's brown eyes.

"Pfft-"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?!" As Daichi's voice boomed at the hallway. The two looked at him startled and stiffed at the figure infront of them.

"W-well, I wa-" Hinata was cut off when,

"I was looking for a new headphone and wanted someone to go with me. Hinata was the first one I saw, fully dressed up, so I invited him to come with me. Yamaguchi was still in the bath sulking, so I didn't really thought about inviting him."

Daichi looked at the two. He sighed. _At least they didn't cause trouble._

"Okay fine, get freshen up, we have a team meeting in 10 minutes." As he went back in the room.

The two looked at each other and smiled. They raced to their room and changed. It was already obvious that both liked having each other's company.

\----------------

  
_Back to the present.._

"HINATA!!!!" A boy came in running the hallway while huffing and panting.

_Where were you?_

Tsukishima snarled as he stood up and stomped closer to the boy. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE WITH SHOUYO LAST NIGHT!"

The boy stopped his movements as he looked at the taller guy. He looked at the blonde confused.

"What are you talking about? I told Daichi that I can't join the party since my mom was sick because no one can take care of her." Kageyama replied with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Both turned to voice. Yamaguchi walked closer to the two while holding a cup of coffee. "I clearly saw you and Hinata about to go out the room."

"HOW CAN I BE THERE WHEN I WAS IN MIYAGI?!" the blue-haired boy shouted frustrated.

\-----

Kageyama was already stressed about the fact that his mother wouldn't live for too long. He sat down exhausted as he looked at his father, who was sleeping. Both were exhausted as to the fact that they hurriedly went to the hospital in the middle of the night when his mother suddenly had a heart attack.

He turned off his phone after he told Daichi that his mother was sick and needs to be taken care off. So when he turned on his phone, imagine the annoyed faces the people around him as his phone rang to notify that it was full of texts and missed calls.

He opened one of the text messages sent by Suga, and hoped that what he read was a prank. _No, that's impossible._

He hurriedly went out of the hospital, after texting his dad, as he went straight to Miyagi Train Station. He was trembling as tears were starting to form. _No no no no please.._

Kageyama arrived at Tokyo. He pushed past all the passengers that were on his way as he hurriedly ran to the hospital. He didn't want to. But, he was already there. No more turning back.

He ran and ran, desperately looking for a familiar face in the hospital. There he saw a bespectacled blonde leaning on the wall, at the end of the hallway, with the other people that he knew.

He ran closer to them as he shouted,

"HINATA!!!!"

\------

"Don't y-"

"Excuse me, do anyone know Hinata Shouyo?"

All the people who were waiting stood up quick and went near the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat,

"I regret to inform you all that he passed away."


	2. Red hues mixed with Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really hurts, doesn't it?  
> Seeing the person you loved, gone.

Yachi knew that it was him.

She knows that bright orange hair everywhere. She just couldn't believe what she saw. So when she saw that flash of orange in front of her, she screamed as she quickly ran to the railings looking down.

  
She was the only one who saw how he fell down to the concrete. How his feet twisted and how his arms flailed to the sides. How his hair seemed to cover his eyes.

  
She didn't cover her eyes. It's not like she didn't, more like, she can't. Her eyes forced her to see how her brother-like bestfriend die below. She already has the urge of catching him, trying to jump off the balcony, if Tadashi didn't hold her tight. Her tears forming as she let out a sob.

  
She felt everyone's presence as they looked at what the fuss was about. It was too late to warn them as her sight and hearing were getting blurry. She was numbed all over the place as she abruptly kneeled, still holding the railing.

  
She felt Yamaguchi speaking to her, but she didn't bother to respond. Heck, she can't even clearly hear him. Her tears were still streaming down as she felt a hug from behind, and knew that it was Tadashi from his gentle touch. She could feel him trembling as she felt something wet on her shoulder. _Tadashi also had it bad, huh._

  
Moments later, when most of the people had gone out to the hospital, Yachi was still crying while Tadashi was trying to comfort her, even though she knew that he also need the comfort. She looked around and saw that there were only six of them left in the condo.

  
Bokuto left carrying his sleeping boyfriend as they went to their room. Yachi looked at other two as Kuroo was still comforting Kenma, who looks like he was about to faint from crying too much. She looks at Tadashi as he was still hugging her from behind, still hearing his soft sniffles behind her.

  
She felt tired. _Exhausted_ , even.

  
She leaned closer to Tadashi as she lay her head on his shoulders, close to his neck. She closed her eyes as she felt a kiss on the forehead. She drifted to sleep, not knowing that she was carried to her room and placed her on the bed, making her sleep peacefully.

......

_A year ago..._

  
"Yachaaaan!!!" As the boy ran closer to her.

  
"Shochaaaaan!!!" The girl replied as she did the same.

  
The two hugged each as they giggled, ignoring the amused stares by their volleyball teammates. They chatted for a few minutes before the other started practicing. Yachi couldn't help but admire the sunny boy's dedication in volleyball. Despite the height and inexperience, he stood his ground and continued to develop his skills.

  
_Well, he was the one who helped me convince my mother to be a manager._ She smiled. She already got over her crush on Shouyou when she confessed to him 2 months ago. _Oh god, it was sooooo embarrasing._ She laughed at that memory.

  
The day after she confessed, Shouyou offered to walk her home. She was confused, but still she accepted the offer. They were chatting like the confession didn't make their friendship awkward, when suddenly, Shouyo became silent.

  
"Ne, Yacchan, not trying to be insensitive, but can I tell you something?" As he looked straight, not looking at her.

  
"Sure, if it's about yesterday, I don't mind hahaha" 

  
"Not really about that, but yeah, it's kinda related to it."

  
"C'mon, Shouchaaaan, stop being mysterious. Spit it out!" The girl playfully glared at him.

  
"...I like Kageyama." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the girl beside him to hear.

  
She laughed loudly, startling the boy beside her. Shouyou pouted and puffed. "Hey, why are you laughing? Yachaaan, you're so mean!" 

  
She tried to calm herself as the boy was now blushing. 

  
"Sorry, it's just.. it sounds so right considering that you were very close to him than all of us." She smiled at him as he smiled back.

  
"Thanks, Yachaan, I needed to get these feelings out. You were the first one who I want to share it, you know." 

  
Yachi can't describe how she feel. She feels _special_. _Love_.

  
"Of course, it has to be me! If you need any girl talk, I am always ready to answer your call, okay?" She nudged his shoulders as she cheekily smiled

  
"Awwww, YACHAAAAAN SO SWEEEEET!!!" He tickled the girl, while the girl tried to get away from him, laughing. 

  
The two were in their own, not minding the stares of people around them.

  
Now? Well, they were like siblings. The sunny siblings, if you could just see how they shine brighter when they are beside each other. The two full of smiles, laughs and chatter. The volleyball team were lucky to have them.

  
When practice was over, Yachi was surpised that Shouyo looks a bit exhausted. She went closer to him as the boy was about to go the boy's locker room. He was panting lightly, head looking down with hair covering his eyes, and was slowly walking--- almost looked like he was limping.

  
Yachi was concerned. She stopped the boy as the boy looked at her, eyes lidded. She never saw him like this. A few minutes ago, he was still smiling and being his energetic self.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" As she lay her hand on his forehead. _His temperature is fine._

  
The boy just nodded. His eyes looked as if he was about to cry. Looking around them, they were the only people left in the gym. She suddenly hugged him, as the boy cried.

  
"I-I c-couldn't d-do any-anything to he-help her." He wailed loudly as the girl hugged him tightly, soothing him.

  
"Shhh, it's not your fault. It was that man's fault." She softly told him.

  
"B-but--"

  
"Shou-chan, no, you and I both know that it was that criminal's fault. Forget about him. Forget that past, please. They're in a better place, now. They won't be happy if you won't move on. Atleast know that that criminal is already paying for his crimes." As Yachi sternly looked at him. 

  
The boy looked at her with a teary gaze. He sniffled. "I guess. Thank you, Yachaan. I don't know what to do without you."

  
They hugged each other again, tightly. 

......

_Present.._

  
*Ring* *ring*

  
She yawned. _What time is it?_ As she looked at her phone. _9:21 am._ She rubbed her eyes while she stretched her free arm.

  
*Ring* *ring*

  
She heard a groan. She instantly shot up and saw Tadashi laying on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. She gently woke him up as she told him to sleep on the bed. Tadashi's eyes widened and became a stuttering mess.

  
"N-n-no, I sh-shouldn't, you-"

  
*Ring* *ring*

  
Both looked at the source of the sound. It was Tadashi's phone. He quickly answered the call as the caller was Suga. He greeted the former vice-captain then listened to the call.

  
Yachi couldn't help but feel scared for the call. She knew that Suga was among the people who went to the hospital where Hinata was admitted to. Selfish as she may, she didn't want to hear the call if it is about Shouyou. One call about Shouyo meant 50-50 or to be realistic 80-20 (80 being bad news).

  
She heard a gasp. She turned to look at Tadashi quickly and saw that he already sat down on the floor with tears streaming on his face once more. _No._

  
_No._

  
_NO!!!!!_

  
She wants to scream but she can't. Her heart ached so much that she was already clutching onto her chest, desperately praying to the gods up there that it was all a joke. 

  
\----------

It was a heck of a party--- with everyone dancing to the beat, not caring for the world, chatting and drinking--- so why in the world did it turned upside-down after he went out from the restroom?

  
Confused with the screaming from the balcony which was weirdly crowded by everyone, Kuroo walked closer as he saw his bestfriend, Kenma, at the edge of balcony, face filled with distraught as Kenma's eyes were still at something below. He looked at the others, they were also doing the same. 

  
"SHOUYOU?!" that startled Kuroo as he heard Bokuto's cries. _Chibi-chan?_ He furrowed his eyebrows.

  
He went closer to where Tsukishima, who was standing stiffly while looking at the others with wide eyes, and went to the railings then looked below. He wished he didn't.

  
A view of a familiar orange hair being picked up by paramedics, with a crowd of people surrounding them. A crimson puddle could still be seen near them. His stomach churned at the view.

  
"What the hell?" Kuroo muttered as he saw Tsukishima quickly getting out of the room, the others following him a few seconds later. 

  
He turned to the people who stayed. He knew that they were the ones who took it deep. _Im not one to say though_ , as he sighed. His tears now threatening to get out.

  
Cries from Yachi and Bokuto could still be heard as both Yamaguchi and Akaashi tried to comfort their partners-- tried. How can you comfort someone when you are also feeling the same way? Tears were also present on the comforters' eyes.

  
He looked at his bestfriend, who was silent. The faux-blonde was now kneeling on the balcony, still gripping on the railings. His back was infront of Kuroo, so he can't see the face of Kenma. Not that he wanted to. 

  
"Pudding head, you okay?" _Shit_. He didn't want to ask that question.

  
The said boy stiffened. He slowly turned to look at the voice of the owner and-- Kuroo regrets asking even more. Kenma's eyes and nose were red from crying and his lips wouldn't stop from trembling. He never saw this side from the former setter before. He was heartbroken.

  
The black-haired guy silently kneeled infront of blonde as he hugged him. The latter now sobbing loudly as he hugged him tighter. _Who could blame him when his sunny bestfriend already looked like that he died?_

  
The older one couldn't hold in his tears any longer as he prayed to the ones up there that their sunny boy would still live.

\--------

Bokuto Koutarou, has already seen a view that screams DEATH before his own two eyes. It was already years ago when he saw a woman mid-falling from the rooftop and fell on the concrete road. He was riding a car that time, you see, and was still barely out of middle school. But, boy, that was a heck of a gory movie to watch.

  
Years passed, he didn't think much about it (or rather, he forgot about it) since he was so busy about volleyball and highschool. Well, after that view of his disciple, who wouldn't remember about it again?

  
Hinata Shouyou is-- not was -- his disciple, his best friend, his son. Yes, he treats Shouyou's like he is his own son. He was even planning on adopting the kid with Akaashi (who refused).

  
They were planning to go pro together. They were planning to be in the same team. They were planning to be playing with each other on the same side of the court. They were planning to make memories together. _Sucks that fate has its own plans._

  
He already stopped crying a few minutes ago. _There were no tears left to shed,_ as he bitterly chuckled. He looked at his side and saw Akaashi staring off into space. He pulled the pretty boy as he hugged him. No doubt that his former setter was also fond of the sunny boy. 

  
Muffled cries were heard as he continued to rub his boyfriend's back. Bokuto looked around him and saw the other two pairs who were also taking it hard. He didn't dare go with the others cause he knew that the sight was already heartbreaking and horrifying enough to handle, what more if he went closer and see his disciple's state?

  
He didn't know how long they stayed there, when he felt that his boyfriend was now asleep. He silently carried his partner, nodding to Kuroo and Yamaguchi, as Bokuto went to their room. We will go to the hospital in the morning, he thought as he slept beside his boyfriend.

*Ring* *ring*

  
Bokuto and Akaashi groaned at the sound. Bokuto lazily got his phone and saw that the caller was Daichi. His eyebrows furrowed, confused. _Why would he be calling in the morning?_ Akaashi felt his boyfriend's confusion so he also sat up beside his partner, looking at the phone.

  
Both looked at each other then answered the phone with the speaker on. They were startled to hear sniffles and cries in the background.

  
"H-hey, Bo-bokuto-s-san. Yo-you don't ha-have to c-come here in the ho-hospital, anymore"

  
The two paled at that. There was only one reason for Daichi to say that. They didn't want to hear it, but they need to know. Even if it hurts them.

  
"W..why?" Tears, once again, threatening to get off from their eyes.

  
Each second before Daichi's answer feels excruciatingly long. It was painful to hear that much silence.

"Shouyou's de-dead." The phone was flung across the room, as it cracked its screens when it hit the wall.

  
There was so much going on. Akaashi fainted. Bokuto hurriedly went out to find the others and was surprised to see that Kuroo and Kenma were about to go out of their room as well. Their bloodshot eyes proved to the other that the news reached to them as well. 

  
He sighed as tears streamed again out of his eyes and invited the two to their hotel room as he went back to Akaashi to find him in the same state. The two, not far behind him.

_Life was so cruel and unfair..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I updated Chapter 2 already in the same week, I'll post the next chapter either next week or the week after that hehehe


	3. Darkness follows when the light leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are strong, some are not. All of us have different ways of handling the pain. But, we all have one thing in common.
> 
> We still fight through it.

Soon enough, word got out in the V-league that Karasuno's tangerine player, Hinata Shouyo, recently died. Many were taken aback by that news considering that the team recently won 3rd place in Nationals. A terrific win, sadly followed by a huge loss.

  
Players, even the coaches, who knew Hinata, were devasted as the sunshine child was so young and could've dominate the pro v-league when he wanted to as he grow up. Memories with Hinata started to come up in their minds, and grieved for their rival/friend. _He was so young, so full of life._

Some players even joined volleyball because of Hinata. Seeing Hinata, the shortest volleyball player, on tv playing as if their team owned the court, inspired them to join. Hinata already became an idol or a hero to the new players, as he reached his second year. But after knowing _the news_ , it would be difficult to continue when your idol/hero wouldn't be there to inspire you.

  
Many missed the ginger already even before he died, seeing that they only met up in Tokyo, and they live farther away from each other. Now, they could only imagine how the ginger would act in the stadium.

  
During the event, the said player could be seen jumping up and down with his unending energy, even after a heated match. Running around the stadium looking for the men's bathroom, talking to strangers (no surprise), and even piggyback-riding on aces from different teams. Who could even resist that tiny shrimp?

  
They could practically hear the genuine and exaggerated compliments (with sound effects) that was showered by the shrimp to the defeated opponents, making them a blushing and stuttering mess. It was kinda weird for an opponent comforting their opponent. But it just shows that Hinata has great sportsmanship.

  
They know that Hinata also has a reputation with his looks in the V-league. Of course, he wasn't exempted. _Who would ignore the looks of a cute, handsome, out-of-this-world angel-like face?_ Some people even admitted that they find Hinata hot, when he's on serious mode, on the court. There were so many admirers of the oblivious, sunshine child.

If only they could change the past. That would've been better. Their ginger volleyball player would still be alive, still playing his favorite sport, still shining..

  
Unfortunately, that would be their last sight of Hinata Shouyo. They could only imagine how this news affected Karasuno.

  
\-----------

_In the Miyagi Prefecture.._

  
Karasuno High School made a memorial for the most popular, sunny kid named Hinata Shouyo. Everyone loved him, _who wouldn't?_ Even if you're not close, he's always there to cheer you up. Just seeing that one sunny smile could already make your day. It was terrifyingly amazing.

  
...obviously, no one believed it, at first. They thought that their volleyball team was making a huge prank. But, the vice principal confirmed it as he announced the horrible news during their ceremony. The school became glum, showing that a single student's death has taken a toll on them.

  
Many students started to go to the gym during the boy's volleyball afternoon practice to show their support, seeing as the team had took Hinata's death, too hard. They supported from the benches, to atleast show the team that they are also with them. The team felt happy and lively, at least for a while.

  
The rest of the schools' volleyball teams in Miyagi, though mainly, Seijoh, Date Tech and Johzenji, went to Shiratorizawa Academy as they were hosting a training camp. Karasuno was also invited, but they will attend on the next day because they were attending a funeral. The other players were a bit sad though, they also wanted to go, but their new coaches wouldn't agree. 

  
The Shiratorizawa team met the other teams on the gate as they led them to their huge gym. With their bags and stuff already settled, the teams looked at the host team, looking as if they were in the military, with straight backs and hands on the back. One important person was missing.

  
The one in the middle cleared his throat. 

  
"Coach Washijo would arrive later in the evening. He ordered us to hand out the training regime that he made to your coaches. If there were any parts that they want to adjust, they could." Goshiki sadly smiled. The current ace of Shiratorizawa knew what everyone was mostly feeling. He even wanted to join his coach to the funeral, but the latter disagreed.

  
Shaking his head from that thought, he turned to Sagae, nodding his head, the latter quickly understood. Sagae moved forward and said,

  
"Today, we have ten minutes to warm-up and then, we start doing 20 sets of suicide running drills." Groans can be heard as their coaches were chuckling. Even their own teammates, especially the first-years groaned. _Trust us, we hate it also_. The third years chuckled bitterly.

  
It was a typical training from a demon coach.

  
Goshiki could imagine someone running before them. A certain orange head that always seems to have the breath to joke around while running without losing his pace. He missed their competitions, which were more fun and exhilarating. He enjoyed the idea of playing with Hinata on the same side of the court, but it was more exciting if they played against each other. 

  
He wished their frienship and rivalry would last longer, though. Goshiki wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, as his pace become slower. The other people noticed this as they step aside so that they wouldn't push or hit the said ace. They were concerned since it was a rare sight for their ace to be this inattentive.

  
He slowed down his pace till he was now walking slowly. He hasn't even reached 20 laps, but he didn't even bother counting so he just slowly sat down on the field. The other teams, noticing this, followed suit. They knew of the shiratorizawa member being close to the karasuno sunny kid. Most of them even hang out with the kid, sometimes. Hinata can go wherever he wants to go with his bike! 

  
Seeing Goshiki in this state, they wondered how it was possible for one short kid to wriggle his own way to their hearts. If only the kid was still alive, the training camp would've been a blast

\---------

In the beginning, Washijo hates the boy. When he saw Hinata Shouyou, he felt his childhood insecurity kick in again. He felt sorry for the kid, at the same time, angry at him. The kid could have picked other sports fitting for his short stature since Hinata was more athletic than he was, when he was about his age.

  
But then, he saw it. Those eyes full of determination and spirit, that could fuel up anyone's energy if they stare at them. _No_. He shook his head. The old coach was stubborn.

  
Natural power, strength and height of an athlete are what makes them stronger. Passion and whatnot are utter foolishness. Sure, he works hard, but that's it. His height is his disadvantage. _Tsk_.

  
Then, it finally happened. Karasuno defeated Shiratorizawa. The crows have finally defeated the eagles. It was a battle of concepts after all.

  
The coach felt annoyed, yet there was something brimming deep down. He looked at Karasuno's #10 again. _Maybe, I was wrong after all._

  
Washijo really did want Hinata Shouyou to join their First-year's Training Camp. But, knowing that the shrimp would be stubborn enough to make crazy decisions, he decided against in inviting him, only inviting the tallest member of their team, Karasuno's #11.

  
The old man wasn't surprised seeing the tiny member of the team. In fact, he was kind of glad that that boy would do anything just to have training in volleyball. _If only I was that passionate._ The coach pretending to be displeased with the boy's presence.

  
When Takeda-sensei called, he was telling the kid off. The teacher apologized for their student's behavior. Of course, he accepted the boy being here, but not as a player. He made the kid a ball boy, knowing the fact that the said boy would be disappointed. The boy still stayed. 

  
He planned this, obviously. He took note of Hinata's weaknesses. But his most pressing one, was recieves. During the match, the boy only relied on his animal instincts, with quick reflexes but poor form. The boy apparently recieves with his face, even from Ushiwaka's spikes. _That's got to hurt_ , he grimaced.

  
He made him ball boy so that he could full observe how and where the ball goes from outside the court. And the plan did turn out right, as he saw the boy observing from the top while he was drying out the vests. This kid will be worse than a freak--- sooner or later.

  
Years passed, he watched the kid evolved from an inexperienced volleyball player who only jumps high and spike quickly , to a more controlled and level-headed player that he is, not admittingly, proud of. The old man had already gave his respect to the boy.

  
They were even planning for Hinata's training to go pro. Seeing as the kid was insisting to have more training, to be better at everything, aside from spiking, he offered a way that could quickly enhance his skills in a matter of time. The kid interested about this, asked the old coach.

  
Beach volleyball. That was the only way to speed up in enhancing his skills. It would be a tough challenge to change route from indoor volleyball to outdoor beach volleyball, but if it's the quickest way possible, then Hinata Shouyo won't let it slip away. 

  
He told the boy that Brazil is a great place for beach volleyball and that he knows someone who is a beach volleyball coach. The kid was practically jumping when he heard it. He was so excited. The old man smiled. The boy was really growing on him.

  
Yet, he didn't expect that it would be their last encounter, as he saw the boy's smiling face on the picture frame beside the cremation jar. Washijo bowed his respects and stayed for a bit, surprisingly talking to other coaches from the other teams. He was surprised to see that these were teams from nationals. 

  
Later on, he looked back at the picture. _See you on the other side_. He smiled, going back to his destination.

  
\-----------

The crows were doing good, surprisingly good. They didn't even shed a single tear, well, except for the first years. But, the older members, even the alumni, were calm. _Let's hope that it's not the calm before the storm._

  
Even Hinata's closest friends from other teams were calm. They did, however, clenched their fists and snapped back to their friends when they tried to talk to them. They didn't paid any mind to that. They all understood because they also wanted to scream out their oain, but they needed to control theirselves.

There were still many pressing concerns from the incident, though. Like, I dunno, the mental health of those who witnessed their bestfriend's death? For that image already engraved in their minds, it would take years or never, for them to forget it or to accept it. _It's their bestfriend in the world for God's sake!!!_

  
If there weren't any supportive friends and families around them, they would've _cracked_. Yachi, Bokuto and Kenma, would've followed the sunny kid right after, if there wasn't someone to stop them. _Yep. You've read it right._ That clearly showed how Hinata Shouyou meant to them.

One other thing, the most important question in this chapter. Have any one of you noticed that Hinata's family was never mentioned? Only time could tell. Some people even noticed. But, they're too afraid to ask. _Maybe it was a touchy subject._ Or something.

  
The only people who knew, were Hinata's close circle of friends. They were the only ones Hinata opens up to. To be able to see past his energetic smile and laugh. To be able to know that there were more than what meets the eye. And, that's the reason that they all blame theirselves of Hinata's death.

  
They knew what he was feeling. He always shared it to them. It was so heartbreaking knowing that their sunny boy was handling that much weight. They tried so hard to take his pain away. They thought that he was already moving on, that he was now alright. _But, boy were they wrong._

They should've seen something. It's so difficult to see things with Hinata. He was so blinding-- so bright. Like the sun. _Brightness can be good, but as the sun, it can_ also _be blinding._

  
The results of the investigation was that he tried to commit suicide. Seeing as no cameras were installed there, they went to possible suspects. Everyone in the party was interrogated. Kageyama was the number one, seeing as Yamaguchi claimed that he saw Hinata and Kageyama together. That was the last time they saw them together.

  
But, Kageyama denied being together with Hinata. He even claimed that he was in Miyagi taking care of his mother and was in the hospital, when he got the news. The detective checked on Kageyama's whereabouts during the time of the incident, and confirmed that he was indeed telling the truth. So they ruled it out as a suicide attempt, or just suicide, since he still died in the hospital, his words. _What a crappy detective._

  
Kageyama and Tsukishima were already trying to hold themselves from punching the guy.

  
The case was closed. The funeral would be held in a week. And their graduation, the week after.

  
They couldn't do anything about it. It already happened. You can't change the past. Move on and live a happy life. Make good memories and enjoy the life given to you. An--

  
**_Who were they kidding?_ **

  
Regrets started sprouting to them, again. A huge chunk of their happiness was taken away by their bestfriend. The one who gave them all so much happiness and hope, and was also the one who gave them sadness and despair. _It would take time to get used to it_ , they thought.

  
_We'll be okay soon. Shouyo, wherever you are, I hope that you are now truly happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mourning phase is ending guys, dont worry ^_^


	4. Stars are like hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're fine now. They're coping, but they're alright. They need to accept it to move on. So, they did.

_Do you see those stars every night?_

_Each of them have their own light,_

_With different stories they told,_

_They might be pretty bold._

_These stars are sparkling bright,_

_However, amidst the night light,_

_Are the clouds trying to block your way,_

_Trying to take over the stars, whonwere not going away._

_The stars all have their own tale,_

_However, not all shine so brightly,_

_Because these stars may become pale,_

_Or, they fade so quickly and easily,_

_But watch those stars._

_One day, all of them,_

_Will be like the shining aurora borealis_  
_on a winter solstice._

♡♡♡♡♡

It was now their graduation. The third years ready to move on to their future. It was a bittersweet day, with parents, teachers and students huddled to groups, a mixture of tears and hugs and some plans to reunite (which would rarely happen anyway).

  
Four third years were now walking towards the volleyball gym, where all their teammates were waiting for their arrival. When they arrived, confettis were popped and four cakes were shown to them, each having a lighted candle on top for them to blow off. Cheers and hoots were heard around the gym.

  
Later on, all the people were playing games, mostly involving the third years. After all, the party is for them. They were having so much fun when the door slammed open, and came in, Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai. The latter holding a box. The students were looking at it, curiousness evident on their eyes. The coach continued to walk towards the table that were full of snacks and beverages. He settled the box on the middle.

  
Ukai cleared his throat. "We're sorry for coming late. We were caught up in the traffic after picking up some of our stuff. Thank you, third years, for staying in this team and continuing to reach the top. For helping your underclassmen hone their skills, for showing what it likes to be a team, and for being there for them. For three years, I witnessed all your developments, how you evolved from when you were first called as "flightless crows" into what you guys are now" 

  
Ukai wiped his tears as everyone did the same, "Thank you for the memories these past years. I have many more to say but I don't think we have the time" he chuckled, "I know that what im about to say next would definitely shift the mood, but I have to. Who would have thought that we would lose a member in this team? Even if he's not here, we should also include him to this party. After all, Hinata is also a third year."

  
Ukai opened the box and in it was a cake. It was a tangerine ombre cake. Seeing just one of that color, only one person has popped up in their minds: Hinata Shouyo.

  
The place was silent, but the air was comfortable. Soft smiles appeared on their faces as they gathered around the cake. Closing their eyes, they could somehow imagine his voice saying,

  
_"..BAKAYAMAAAA.."_

  
_"..TSUKKIII, SO MEAN!!!.."_

  
_"..stop comparing my height to yours! So unfairrrr.."_

  
_".. gwaahhh! And the way you recieve was like pooooofff.."_

  
_"..it's true that im not very tall. BUT, I can jump!.."_

  
_"..urghhh--Tadashiiii I didn't even do anything hmmff.."_

  
_"...aAAAckkkk--- my HOMEWORK!!.."_

  
_"..he's so emotionally constipated, so annoying..."_

  
_"..ne, saltyshima, what song do you want me to play?.."_

  
_"..if you wanna jump higher, bend your knees like.."_

  
_"..waaaahhhh-- THAT'S FRICKIN AWESOME!! THE WAY YOU SLAM THAT CROSS SHOT! it was sooooo cool.."_

  
_"..with me around, you're the strongest.."_

  
They opened their eyes with little bit of hope that their tangerine player would appear before them. Sadly, there was no one, but the cake on top of the table. It really did shift the mood, just as Ukai said, but fortunately, _for the better_. 

  
They happily eat their slices of cake and joking about the fact that each cake represents their personality. Of course, maybe, Tsukishima's cake was an exemption since strawberry was his favorite. Nonetheless, the third years thanked their underclassmen, helped them clean the gym, and set off to their separate ways.

  
With the future ahead of them, only God knows what challenges lies up ahead, waiting for them to take it.

  
\-------

It was supposed to be a surprise gift for the freak duo, given by Kageyama's father. A Tokyo apartment with two rooms and a guest room, big enough for the two of them and close enough to the shopping districts. When Kageyama's father heard that his son and Hinata were planning to go pro after they graduate highschool, he directly went to buy an apartment for them to live in.

  
Kageyama internally groaned. The fact that his partner-- his bestfriend, was not with them in the world anymore, made the apartment, lonely and empty. The apartment feels huge when he's the only one living in it. He wanted a roommate so that at least there would be company, but decided against it. Only the tangerine could handle his insults and emotionally-constipated personality.

  
He wanted his fellow batchmates to stay with him, but they're off going to college, either in Miyagi or somewhere far away from Tokyo. Kageyama sighed. He looked at the time. It was already half past noon, so he went to the kitchen. Thank God that the tangerine taught him how to cook a few meals or else he was going to order takeouts for the rest of his life. While he was eating, he heard a voice,

  
_"I will beat you, Bakayama"_

Kageyama gulped. He's going insane. He missed their routines. He missed their races. He missed their bickering. He missed his fluffy orange hair. He missed those hazel eyes. He missed those smiles and laughs that lit up the whole room. _He missed him. He missed Hinata._ Tears flowing on his face.

  
_I'll get stronger for you, Shouyo_.

\------

_He's taking too long._ Tsukishima thought, annoyed by the shrimp's long use of the bathroom. Well, they are in Hinata's house so Tsukishima couldn't really complain.

  
You must be wondering why Tsukishima is in Hinata's house. It's simple, the shrimp needs another tutoring lesson and his payment would be teaching Tsukki how to play the piano. So, it's a win-win deal.

  
Okay, back to Tsukishima sitting on Hinata's bed with a towel on his lap. He's been waiting for like, 30 minutes, and that shrimp hasn't come out from the bathroom yet. He heaved a sigh.

Tsukishima walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. No response.he knocked loudly, "Oi, I need to shower too, y'know" still knocking. But, no response. An uneasy feeling came to Tsukishima. His knocking became even more faster and louder-- wait, he stopped. He turned the doorknob. It was unlocked.

  
"OY, im coming in--" what had been the white tiles, were now pinkish and wet. The pink getting thicker and darker, as it leads to the bathtub. Tsukishima wants to vomit at the sight.

  
There in the bathtub, was Hinata, eyes closed, his head laying on the edge of the tub and an arm out at the side-- _bleeding_. But no, that's not all. He was in a bathtub full of wet, cold blood. Tsukishima effortly tried to ignore the horrifying smell and sight bedore him, and went to pick up the shrimp. With frantic movements, he was still able to clean off the blood around the boy and stopped the bleeding.

  
Tsukishima will ask him about his wrists later. For now, getting him to the hospital should be a priority. Getting his phone, he dialed the emergency number when a hand reached out to him. Big, tired, hazel eyes stared at his panicked, brown pair.

  
"..s-sto-op..im f-fine.."

  
The blonde didn't know what to do next. He was having second thoughts whether he should call the ambulance, or listen to the shrimp. He picked the latter after a few minutes. _**That was his first mistake.**_

Tsukishima woke up, sweat filled his shaking body. He looked at his window and saw that it was still dark. It was the first time that he dreamt that horrifying memory. Tsukishima can't sleep after that as he sat upright and looked at his and Hinata's text convo on his phone.

~  
Shrimp :   
tsukkiii lets go to diz new cafe!

Tsukki:  
No

Shrimp:  
U sure? There's a new strawberry cake they put in the menu :P

Tsukki:  
...i hate u

Shrimp:  
Love u too >~<

Tsukki:  
Ew gay

Shrimp:  
HEEEEYYYYY! IM PAN OKAAAYYY

Tsukki:  
....still gay hahaha

Shrimp:  
0_0

Tsukki:  
What?

Shrimp:  
R u laughing rn?

Tsukki:  
...

Shrimp:  
Yeah u r !! Hahahaha i cud see u from outside yknow

Shrimp:  
Heeeeyyy! Why did u close the window?? Let meeee iiiiin

Tsukki:  
Shut up, im not home

Shrimp:  
Srsly? We're playing dat game rn?

Tsukki:  
Not in da mood 

Tsukki:  
STOP KNOCKING!!!!

Tsukki:  
STOP IT! DAMMIT!!!

~

  
Tsukishima chuckled while his eyes were glassy. It was that time when he didn't let Hinata went in their house, so Hinata broke in from the blonde's room at the second floor. _How the shrimp climbed up was a mystery._

Turning his phone off, he laid back on his bed. Staring off into space. He already accepted Hinata's death, but there were still regrets lingering. That's why he's thankful enough to the gods out there, that he has many good memories with his Shouyo.

I miss you Shouyo.

\------

It's been already a year since _his_ death. Yachi accepted it already, too. But there were still flashes of the memory from the incident. But, she could still deal with it. It's a surprise for her, though. She thought that she would need a therapist, but Yachi handled it well, for once.

  
She scrolled through her phone's gallery and saw a video of Hinata. He was sitting under the tree with a book on his lap and was wearing earphones. He probably didn't notice her as he continued doing his, surprisingly, third favorite hobby. (2nd for cooking)

  
She recorded the scene and made sure that his voice was heard clearly.

_"...make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems..."_

  
Yachi already knew that the boy can sing. But, she never, _ever_ , heard him sing. And he also looked ethereal because of the peaceful surroundings around him and how the wind softly blows on his hair. His eyes closed as he sang the words full of emotion. She knew that it was the right decision for her to record him.

  
As he finished singing, Hinata opened his eyes, but was still oblivious of the girl's presence near him. The girl noticed so she carefully went behind the tree and sat, still listening to his singing. She felt at peace as she closed her eyes.

  
_"..when I'm all alone, they show up on their own,_

_'Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire,_

_Inner demons don't play by the rules,_

_They say, just push them down, just fight them harder,_

_Why would you give up on it so soon?.."_

  
And by that song, she knew that Hinata was still struggling to move on from his family's incident. That he was still struggling to become the sunny Hinata again. She can't stand it, so she scoot closer to Hinata until he was startled to feel a head laying on his shoulder. He looked at the familiar blond hair and calmed down.

  
He didn't mind her company, in fact, he was thankful. Hinata continued singing another song while the girl slowly dozed off. 

  
_"..so I'll sing Hallelujah,_

_You were an angel in the shape of my mum,_

_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up,_

_Spread your wings as you go,_

_And when God takes you back we'll say,_

_Hallelujah,_

_You're home.."_  
~

Yachi smiled at the memory. That's why she didn't hesitate on sending it the video to the v-league groupchat (teams that were close with Hinata)

LittleYachi: 20110701_172929.mp4

PrettySetter: Oya?

HeyHeyHey: Oya? Oya?

SexyRooster: Oya? Oya? Oya?

Shittykawa: srsly shut up u 3

Shittykawa: oyy who changed my username?! -_-

IDGAF: me

Shittykawa changed his username to DazzaWAP.

DazzaWAP: Iwa-chan! So mean Q~Q

RussianSlenderman: ooooohhh~ Hinata could sing?!

IDGAF: wtf? @DazzaWAP

GamerKat: Duhh

AwesomeBaldness: HINATA COULD SING?! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!

SugaMom: awww my baby is soooo cute~

MakeItDrop: HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIS BEST SENPAI!! which btw is me :P

HeyHeyHey: uhhh DAT WUD BE ME! CUZ IM HIS MENTOR AND HE'S MY DISCIPLE

SilentWall: ...

Dadchi: well said aone

PrettySetter: could u guys pls stop chatting in caps?! Its giving me headache

DazzaWap: I SHOULD BE THE PRETTY SETTER

IDGAF: stfu shittykawa

Futakushit: wow aone only chats when hinata is involved hahahaha

MiracleBoy: Omygod-- I can actually hear his voice singing my song :D

Semsemi: oh god no

Sugamom: its kinda creepy even from Hinata 0_0

~

The groupchat became active again as more chats popped up. Yachi chuckled and shooked her head in amusement when they started arguing that cheese flavored fries are more better than sour-creamed ones. _How did they even get to that topic?_

  
Yachi shuts her phone and then went to her bedroom. With a smile, she fell asleep.

_Goodnight, Shouyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally calming down, right? ^_^


	5. Make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wish was granted. Or, something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the short chapter hehe  
> I didn't have enough time to prolong it cuz of online classes and unending requirements. I promise that upcoming chapters would be long (^_^)
> 
> Thank you for understanding! Hope you like it ♡

_You are a shooting star in the midnight sky._

_The glimmer of the whole sky, but only for a moment._

_You dream, you think, you wait for the right time, then you,_

_a single star go into the night sky for the world to see._

_As you travel across the sky, you leave the hint of your presence behind._

_You are the shooting star in the eye of the world._

♡♡♡♡♡

  
A pair of golden eyes stared at the group across him. They were surrounding a small stone. He and his partner went towards them as the group noticed their presence. They greeted each other and went back to silence, staring at the grave.  
  
  
It's been three years. Three years since Hinata's death. Two years of trying to accept the boy's fate, and one year for trying to be happy as he could be. Bokuto was now calmly enjoying the soft breeze while they were still in the cemetery. It wasn't a surprise that the group got closer.  
  
  
A group that consists of the names Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, Daichi, Akaashi and Bokuto. Seeing them, no one would believe that they were rivals in highschool. Well, they wouldn't be if not for a certain sunshine kid.  
  
  
It was already starting to get dark so the group slowly walked out the cemetery and went to a restaurant.  
  
  
"I can't believe you're joining a pro volleyball team, Tsukki!" The rooster head exclaimed. "I thought that you would quit once you graduated highschool."  
  
  
"Nahh, I like playing. Besides, it's just a Division 2 team."  
  
  
"Being modest now, I see hahahaha"  
  
  
"TSUKKIII, YOU SHOULD'VE JOINED BLACK JACKALS"  
  
  
"Kou, shut up. We're in the restaurant."  
  
  
"Sorry, Keiji."  
  
  
"Daichi-san, Suga-san, are you already married?"  
  
  
Both stiffened at the question. The others laughed at their reaction. But their laughs cut short from the two's comeback.  
  
  
"Was it that obvious? Hahaha I thought we hid it pretty well honey"  
  
  
"Yeah hahahaha"  
  
  
Then chaos happened on their table.  
  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
  
"Why didn't you invite us?!"  
  
  
"And to think we're your kouhais, tsk tsk"  
  
  
"Wow, congrats Daichi-san!"  
  
  
"Hahahahaha and to think we were just trying to ship you two."  
  
  
The night was full of laughter and smiles. It would've been better if they were complete.

  
  
\---------  
  
The Olympics team was now walking out from the airport. The team members were chatting, except for a certain blue-eyed setter. He imagined that the tangerine would've joined with him on the team.  
  
  
Kageyama really didn't change. His personality is still the same, except for the fact that he considers his members' strength and weaknesses, being the Olympics' setter. He remembered that it was Hinata's 3rd year death anniversary, but he couldn't make it as he was still on the plane, leaving from Brazil.  
  
  
While the team were waiting for their ride, a red-haired foreigner passed by him, calling someone on his phone. Kageyama was intrigued by the man's aura, it was kind of scary and so intense, that it feels so familiar. Kageyama couldn't see the man's face since he was wearing sunglasses. He just continued staring until the man disappeared into the crowd. The other team members noticed their setter's uneasiness, still looking lost in thought. 

"COME ON! HURRY UP, THE BUS IS ALREADY HERE!" that startled the team as they looked at their coach, who was calling out to them.

Kageyama slowly followed his teammates. He kept thinking about the red-haired man, though. There was something about him, he couldn't quite place it on his mind. Something was telling him that he should be worried, but then, he decided to not mind it. After all, there are still some things that he should keep his mind on.

  
\---------  
  
  
For the first time, Kozume Kenma, aka Kodzuken, went to his company's building. He doesn't know why, but he felt that he needs to go there. He surprisingly attended the board meetings, walked around to look at his workers and did his paper works. It was really boring for him. But still, there was that uneasy feeling lingering on his mind.  
  
  
It was already late in the afternoon, when his secretary went inside and informed him that there was a call for him. Maybe it's Kuroo again, he sighed, already having a headache just thinking about the rooster head.  
  
His secretary then forwarded the call. He picked it up and listened to the caller. He now knew about the reason for his uneasiness.  
  
  
"...hey, Ken.."   
  
  
Only one person was allowed to call him that.  
  
  
"Who- who is this?" Kenma's hands starts to tremble.  
  
  
"Oh come on Ken! Sheeeshh just because you're a CEO and a famous youtuber, doesn't mean that you should forget your bestfriend.." the voice 'tsked'  
  
  
"..Sh-shou?"  
  
  
"I'm alive. See you soon." the voice got serious and hung up the phone.  
  
  
The whole room was silent, except for the breathing of the only person inside. Kenma didn't notice that he was starting to hyperventilate until Kuroo walked in. The latter, upon seeing his bestfriend's state, rushed to his side as Kuroo tried to calm the smaller man.  
  
Kenma already had calmed down when both of them heard a 'ding' from his computer. He checked it out while Kuroo went behind him. It was an email. An email containing 2 paragraphs, a contact number and a photo attached, with a name signed below.  
  
  
Kuroo's eyes widened at the name.  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"

~  
Subject: Im back  
From: ShawR21@gmail.com  
To: theKodzuKen@gmail.com

  
_Hey Ken, sorry about the sudden call. I just wanted to hear your voice first before sending this email. I was having second thoughts tbh, but I miss you soooo much. Please read this and promise not to tell anybody. I wanted you to know first and, im pretty sure that nosey Rooster head would be with you, so it's okay if you told him. Just him please. Okay here goes._

  
_Hi, I know you're having a hard time believing this, but I am really alive. Idk how, but I decided to hide it from all of you. I left Japan to start a new life, to get stronger and maybe, forget about you guys. But, it was hard so I returned when I became fully ready to face you guys. I know you're mad at me, probably the others too if they knew, just know that I am ready to accept the consequences. I can't tell you my side of the story of the incident in this email, though. But, I am willing to meet you. Im planning on staying in Tokyo for about a month, so contact me if you want. Thank you for reading this_.

########

  
Signed,  
_**Shouyou Hinata**_  
~

Kenma, who was already in tears, clicked on the photo attached to the email and gasped. He heard his friend also let out a small gasp behind him as they both stared at the photo.

(Sorry, i know my drawing sucks hehe and i dont have color pencils so pls just imagine the colors >_< )

It was a photo of a smiling boy-- no, man, staring at the camera, doing a peace sign while holding a volleyball on the other. Behind the man was a beach, a volleyball net at the other side with a few people standing near it. But, what they were focusing on was the man's physical appearance.

They couldn't believe that it was Shouyou. The man was tanned and has RED HAIR, with black undercut. His body has muscles in the right places and looked like he grown a lot of height. Definitely _A LOT_ has changed from Shouyo's highschool body. 

  
But his eyes.. That bronze colored eyes were still the same. Still held a deep and fiery passion for the sport. That's the Hinata that they knew and loved. _Now, what are they gonna do?_

  
Kenma looked at the email address again. ShawR21? That doesn't make any sense. He looked at his friend behind him. Kuroo looked a little lost in thought, considering that he was silent, for once. It was only a matter of few minutes when the latter spoke looking at the CEO's eyes seriously,

  
"Let's go talk to him.."

_Shouyou's alive.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was just the beginning...
> 
> And by red hair, i mean like Tendou's red hair or Taiga's red hair (kuroko no basuke)😂😁


	6. The Moon can't be seen without the Sun's help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the bright moon.  
> Do you know where the light came from?
> 
> Exactly.

_Troubles fade away,_

_In the far moonlight,_

_All the cares of day,_

_In the far moonlight._

_Slow and peaceful breathing,_

_As the weary thoughts are leaving,_

_In the far moonlight._

_Peace comes unfurled,_

_In the far moonlight,_

_Brows lie unfurrowed,_

_In the far moonlight._

_Serene faces all I see,_

_As I look around me,_

_In the far moonlight._

_If days were not so long,_

_In the far moonlight,_

_We'd not dread the coming dawn,_

_In the far moonlight._

_If the hours were less hurried,_

_Then we'd never want to worry,_

_In the far moonlight._

♡♡♡♡♡

On the way to his new apartment, Hinata stared at the busy streets of Tokyo. He missed this place. So many memories, good and bad ones, but he didn't care. After paying for the taxi, he looked at the apartment that his adopted father bought. It was average-looking, just like what Hinata wanted.

  
Fumbling with his keys, he then opened the door and throw all his luggage out of exhaustion. He laid on the couch and just fell asleep, not caring to change his clothes. _Soooooo tired._

  
Hinata didn't even bother looking at the text on his phone, when he entered a dreamless slumber.

  
[From: ########  
Shou, this is kenma. Can we meet tomorrow? 8am at Yoyogi park

Can't wait to see you. I miss you shou]

\------------

Getting ready for an early run, Hinata also readied himself to meet Kenma. They were going to meet in the morning so might as well jog around until he arrives to the place. It was still 5 am and Hinata turned on his GPS to know where the park was located. Luckily, it was only about 30 minutes away from where he is.

  
He needed to run 10 km anyway, so he got time. After watching the map of Tokyo again on his GPS, he planned a route to make his run. Then, he ran feeling the cold air attack his body. It was a little chilly, so Hinata wore a white shirt under his black hoodie, and black trainer shorts. He loves black now.

  
Hinata was pretty sure that he surpassed his 10-km-run routine, but it was still 7:30 am. So he slowly walked to the park, seeing that he was already near to the place. There were already some teens and adults lingering there. He didn't mind them, though. He looked around and saw an instrument that he once played.

  
_Should I?_ He looked back at his surroundings. _Mehh-- no one knows me anyway._ Hinata casually sat down the chair and played a few keys, listening to it. He continued to do so, not even knowing that he caught the attention of the people around him.

  
\---------

Maybe he got too excited. Maybe he got too anxious. _Urghhh, keep it together Kenma!_ He thought. Walking through the familiar road that leads to the park, Kenma held onto his phone. _7:43am._ It's still too early. He even forgot to bring his ps4 controller. THAT is saying something.

  
Kenma had a hard time sleeping after texting Shouyo. A part of him hoped that Shouyo would reply, while the other didn't. Another reason for his lack of sleep was that he's going to meet a friend that DIED years ago. Can you even blame him??

  
When he looked at the time, it was still 7am. But he hurriedly took a shower, changed his clothes and got out of his house, forgetting that it was just a 10 minute walk to the park. If Kuroo saw him now, he would've cackled like a hyena.

  
He arrived at the park and starts to look for a bench to sit down. It was that moment when he heard the playing of a piano, followed by the most familiar and beautiful voice he ever heard..

  
_"...you make me glow~_

_but, I cover up won't let it show~.."_

Kenma hurriedly went to the source and saw a crowd forming, their phones out recording the owner of the voice.

  
_"..so im putting my defenses up,_

_cause I don't wanna fall in love.."_

  
Kenma peeked through the crowd and saw a crimson-haired guy playing the piano. His back was still facing the crowd, still oblivious to the attention he got.

  
_"...if I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack.."_

Then the guy stopped playing the piano. When he turned to get off his chair, he widened his eyes at the crowd. A lot of girls fangirled at the sight. _He was handsome, alright._

  
Kenma just stared at the commotion. The tanned guy was still in the crowd, with his fangirls trying to take a picture with him. Kenma just stared in envy. He kinda didn't want the world to hear _his_ Shouyo's singing. Yes, he already heard Shouyo sing, even before Yachi sent the video.

  
He sat down on the bench and waited until the crowd dispersed and watched the redhead looking around for something, or rather someone. He watched those bronze eyes move around until they met his golden ones. The redhead slowly smiled and waved.

"KEN!!!"

..and walked towards him. Kenma's heart was beating faster at the sight of him, again.

  
The picture Shouyo sent to Kenma never did justice to the Shouyo he was now seeing in person. He was hot. Kenma shook his head at the thought. Hinata looked at him, worried, seeing his friend's troubled eyes.

  
"Ken? Are you okay?" A pair of golden eyes abruptly shot up to meet him.

  
"Shou? I-- How a-- what's going on?" 

  
"It's complicated, but I'll tell you another time, with the others. I miss you, Ken, I miss the others, too. It was a difficult time for me. I needed the break. So--"

  
"So, you broke all our hearts and left? Didn't you know that you have plenty of people loving you?" Kenma started crying. He didn't bother looking at the redhead anymore.

  
"I know, and im sorry, but im back now." Hinata kneeled and held his friend's hands, while the latter blushed, "You're the first person I ever told that im alive and I even met up with you to prove it. You're that important to me, okay?" as Hinata tucked Kenma's hair to his ear.

  
"O-okay. But, Kuroo was there when you sent the email." Kenma, who was still blushing, looked at Hinata's reaction, but the latter just smiled.

  
"It's okay, in fact, im thankful that I wouldn't talk one-on-one with you guys hahaha--" another voice cut him off.

  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

  
_Speak of the devil._ Both looked at the voice, and was surprised to see Kuroo, with his bed hair, confidently walking towards them. The rooster was, surprisingly, smiling. Hinata stood up once again to embrace Kuroo with a bro-hug, the latter returned it tightly. 

  
"Man! You look a lot different chibi-chan!" The rooster head ruffled the redhead's hair, while the guy just laughed.

  
"Kuroo-saaaaan, im not short anymore! Please stop calling me chibi-chan" Hinata whined. Kenma was just looking at the two. It was true though, Hinata already has the same height as Kuroo and looked like he would tower the rooster head even more.

  
"Damn, how'd you get taller? Did surgery or something? Hahahahha" 

  
"HEEEEYY!!! Im not that desperate to get taller okay? Keeeeeen, rooster head is so mean!" 

  
"Kuroo, shut the fuck up."

  
The three laughed together once again. It felt better hanging out again. They started heading to a cafe while catching up. Hinata, mostly asking the questions, since he wants to know how much he missed. Kuroo and Kenma went along with it, though. They still have time for Hinata to open up to them.

  
"Here's your hot choco, Shou." Kenma giving a hot cup of choco to his friend as he sat beside him. The latter gave his thanks. Kuroo was now the one observing the two. It's like Hinata never left-- like, he never died years ago. Kuroo just sipped his coffee.

  
"Say, where were you when you left us?" Kuroo didn't mean to sound harsh, but he wants to get the suspense, over with. He watched the the redhead flinched and look at his eyes. Kenma, was uncomfortable with the question, but he wanted to know, too.

  
Hinata took a deep breath. "Well, I stayed in Brazil. I was adopted there and started a new life. It was really great, and I had fun training for volleyball- don't look at me like that! Of course, I still play, why wouldn't I?" He chuckled at the face Kuroo was making when he mentioned 'volleyball'

  
"I admit, I didn't want to return. I was already happy there. But, I still have plans and promises to keep, so I returned back here in Japan. Before I did, I researched about you guys, if you were doing good. And, you were really great! I kinda didn't expect for Ken to be a CEO, though," 

Hinata looked at Kenma while doing a peace sign and smiled, the latter chuckling at the action.

  
"Since you guys were still living in Tokyo, I planned to meet with you guys first. It was a rough ride just to contact Ken, though. Your secretary even told me that I was lucky that you were in the company, as it was rare."

  
"Yeah, pudding head doesn't really go to his company." as Kuroo laughed while Kenma just rolled his eyes. The latter remembered something and looked to his friend beside him and asked,

  
"By the way, what's with your email address? Why is it ShawR21?" 

  
"Oh right, I changed my name. My name is now Shawn Rodriguez. I still kept my birthdate, though, so June 21."

  
"HAAA?! Your name sounds sooo foreign, chibi-chan!"

  
"Again, don't call me chibi-chan!"

  
"Shut up, both of you. Everyone is now looking us." 

  
"Well, you're still chibi-chan to me, so deal with it."

  
"Fine, even though we're of the same height." Hinata muttered. Kenma chuckled.

  
"Also, what's with the new hairstyle?" Hinata blushed. 

  
"Why? Does it look bad on me? I thought it was okay hahaha" he awkwardly touched his hair.

  
"No-no, I mean, it looks good on you--great even, uhhh- I mean, why did you dye your orange hair?" Kenma stuttered. Kuroo was stifling his laugh at the sight.

  
"Oh, I just felt like it. I like to dye my hair haha, it was fun and everyone at Brazil went along with it." Hinata laughed, hoping that they would believe it. Especially Kenma, since he could easily read him.

  
Thankfully, they both believed him. It was already past twelve, and Hinata has to go back since he haven't showered yet. The two offered to give him a ride back home, so he agreed.

  
They rode Kuroo's car until they arrived to Hinata's apartment. The redhead thanked them as the two watched him went in to his place. Then the car drove away from the site.

  
"I'll call B--"

  
"Don't you dare. Im not risking for Shou to leave us again. We need him to trust us again. If you want to tell others, im not gonna forgive you."

  
"But, they need to know! It's been years!"

  
"Exactly! The others have moved on. It's Shou's decision if he will show himself to them or not. He didn't even open up to us that much, unlike last time! Let's just keep it a secret until we have his consent." Kenma looked at the driver with pleading eyes. 

  
Kuroo sighed. He hates keeping secrets, especially if it is important to his bro.

  
_Hinata Shouyo was really alive.._

\----------

_Meanwhile.._

"Girl! Look at this video! Is he an idol?!"

  
A girl shoved her phone to her roommate's face. The said roommate was busy compiling her projects for her class tomorrow, so she ignored the fangirling that the other created. She squintly looked at the phone as the phone was close to her face.

  
The video showed a red-haired man, playing a piano. Then, that voice followed..

_"..you make me glow~_

_but, I cover up won't let--"_

Yachi abruptly snatched the phone, startling her roommate. _That voice_. She knows that singing voice very well. She continued watching the video while her roommate was anticipating for her reaction. 

  
_"..have a heart attack~"_

  
Until, the redhead turned, the camera now focusing on his face. Yachi widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. He looks like Hinata, but older, tanned and with red hair.

  
"See?? Handsome and hot, right?!" Her roommate excitedly asked. Yachi kinda forgot that she was there. Her mind was now a mess, again.

  
"Y-yeah, I need to go get something. Be right back!" As she hurriedly leave, bringing her own phone. She needed to tell someone. Yachi scrolled through her contact list and picked a name. Someone needs to see this.

  
"Hello? Yes, I need to see you. Where are you? Oh-- good, I have to tell you guys something. Im fine.. Yeah, I'll be there in 10."

  
\---------

Little did Yachi know, the two already saw the video. Why wouldn't they? It was already viral and was a hot topic in the social media world.

  
"Tsukki, is that who I think it was?"

  
"That's impossible, even for you, Tadashi. We all have doppelgangers." Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance.

  
"Are you sure? Let's watch the video then."  
As he positioned to sit beside the blonde and watched the video on his phone.

  
Tsukishima really didn't want to watch it because the face reminds him of Shouyo. But, he can't help it when that familiar melody of the piano reached his ears. That was the first song that Shouyo taught him to play. He wasn't prepared on what happened next.

  
_The voice_. That same voice that Tsukishima fell in love with. There was no way that he could mistake that voice for someone else. It was undoubtedly Hinata's voice. Tsukishima widened his eyes while watching the video.

  
Yamaguchi was silent. He just listened to the song, feeling Tsukishima's reaction. The song ended, and the red-haired guy turned. The camera focused on his shocked face, slowly forming a shy smile to the crowd. The man looks like Hinata, mature-looking and tanned. 

  
Both didn't notice that they were already holding their breath until the video stopped. They looked at each other's eyes and thought the same thing. _Shouyo_.

  
*Ring* *ring*

  
They snapped back to reality and looked at the caller from Tsukishima's phone. It was Yachi. The blonde picked up his phone,

  
"Yachaan? Oh? Sure-- im at Tadashi's place. Really? We do, too. Do we need to pick you up? You sure? Okay, be careful."

  
"What was that?"

  
"She needs to tell us something. I have a feeling that it's about that video."

  
"Why didn't she call me? Im her boyfriend!" Tadashi sulked. 

  
"Pfft- stop pouting, you look ugly."

  
"Tsukkiiii so mean!!"

They continued bickering until the doorbell rang. Yamaguchi went to open the door and greet his girlfriend. The couple hugged each other and went in the living room.

  
"GUYS!! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!!!"

  
"Lemme guess, it's that red-haired, tanned, older Hinata-looking guy." Tsukishima deadpanned.

  
"You watched it, too? That person was, no doubt, Hinata! He's alive, you guys!!!"

  
"Have you forgotten about the fact that Hinata died in front of our eyes?" The blonde looked at the girl.

  
"No, but I am telling you--"

  
"You and I both know that it is impossible! Shouyo is dead! We've been through this before!"

  
"Yeah, I know, but please---"

  
"Enough, Yachaan! This is going too far! You're in denial, again!"

  
"JUST LISTEN---"

  
"ENOUGH!!! BOTH OF YOU" the two blonds looked at the greenette. Tadashi was already fuming, angry at the two's fight.

  
He looked at Yachi.

  
"Hitoka, don't just jump into conclusions. He really does look like Hinata, but it's impossible." 

  
He then looked at Tsukishima.

  
"Did it ever occur to you to be patient with a girl, a bestfriend no less. She was trying to say something, but you keep cutting her off. Let her finish, then you can talk."

  
Tadashi looked back at his girlfriend again.

  
"Okay, what was that you were trying to say?"

  
"I know that it's been years, but did it ever cross your minds that we didn't get to see Shouyou's body at the hospital? That we only recieve his ashes the week after?"

  
The two men were silent. Truth be told, it was weird that they weren't allowed to see Hinata's body when the doctor declared his death. They just wept and left the hospital.

  
Yachi slowly sat down, leaving the boys to their world. She looked at her phone and was shocked to say anything. _It confirms it then_. She felt the two walking towards her so she showed the two what was shown on her screen.

  
The two men widened their eyes and looked at the photo closely. It was a photo of the red-haired guy kneeling while holding the hands of a guy who was sitting on the bench. It looks like the redhead was proposing.

What shocked them the most was the caption..

  
_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT "THE KODZUKEN" KNOWS THIS HANDSOME RED-HAIRED IDOL 😣😍_

_It was Kenma.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, I think I got carried away with the drawings 😂😂 I'll color all the drawings once I finish this story hahahah.. Then I'll post all of it as a summary in the last chapter 😂
> 
> I really, really like singer Hinata ♡ I can imagine his voice singing the lyrics of the song ~♡♡♡♡ Can you?


	7. Fate is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is fate always messing with him?
> 
> First, it wants him gone.  
> Now, it wants him to come back.
> 
> Make up your mind, dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter, im calling Hinata as Shawn. Again, HINATA SHOUYO IS SHAWN RODRIGUEZ. hehehe thank youu...
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE 30+ KUDOS AND 600+ HITS♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

It was almost a month that he was staying in Tokyo. A few days before he's going to pack again, and leave for Osaka, where the tryouts for the Black Jackals would be held. Of course, he didn't want to see familiar faces in that team, but he wants to fulfill his promise to his owl master.

  
Even if he faked his death, he wouldn't break a promise, ever. Meeting Bokuto and other people he knew from the volleyball league were occupying his thoughts as he strolled through the mall. _Ughh, I should've just changed my face,_ he groaned.

  
"Uwaahhhh m-mommy.."

  
He looked at the little girl crying while holding her teddy bear, just beside the elevator. Her eyes were already puffy from crying. You see, Shawn hates the sight of little girls crying. It reminded him of his little sister. _Natsu_.

  
Shawn crouched in front of the kid. She looked so scared, but she looks like she was calming down, seeing a kind-looking, handsome guy infront of her. 

  
"Shhh, don't cry little girl. Where are your parents?"

  
"I- I lost my m-momm-my" the little girl stuttered. One, because she just cried, and second, the guy's face was close to hers. _Damn, this little girl is lucky_ , the author who passed by thought when looking at the two.

  
"Hmm this mall is really big so it would take time to find her. What was your mom gonna buy in the mall, little girl?" Shawn looked at the little girl's eyes.

  
"She told me that s-she was gonna b-buy some make-up" the little girl, finall calmed down, added, "Call me Yuki, onii-chan."

  
"Hello, Yuki, my name's Shawn. Want to come with me? I'll help you find your mom. There are only a few shops that sells make-up here." He then stood up, offering a hand to the girl. Yuki accepted his hand while holding the teddy bear in the other.

  
"Thank you, onii-chan."

  
The two continued talking to each other, while people who passed by looked at them. The two looked like they were having a father-daughter bonding. Well, the two have similar-looking hair, but the little girl's hair was brighter. A woman saw them and almost cried while running to the two. Yukie saw her mother and ran to her as she let go of Shawn's hand.

  
"Mommy!!!"

  
"Yuki!!!"

  
The two hugged as they met halfway. The woman was crying in joy, as she finally found her daughter. She was terrified when she didn't feel her daughter's hand holding her jacket.

  
The woman looked at the guy who was walking towards them. He looks familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Nonetheless, she stood up and bowed.

  
"Oh god! Thank you so much!"

  
"No problem maam! She was so scared just standing beside the elevator," Shawn replied ruffling the little girl's hair, which the latter returned with a cute smile.

"Oh please, just call me Kendo-san. Thank you young man." The woman politely corrected him as she patted her daughter's head.

  
"Yep! Onii-chan is so kind, mommy!" Yuki enthusiastically told her mom while jumping. Shawn smiled at the sight while feeling a pang of pain and guilt inside.

"Oh please, just call me Kendo-san. Thank you young man." The woman politely corrected him as she patted her daughter's head

She really reminded him so much of Natsu. He looked at the mother and daughter who was hugging, again. _If only_..

  
"So, I guess this is farewell. I'll be on my way, now." He waved goodbye to the two. The mother waved, not before the little girl abruptly broke their hug, and ran towards Shawn. She jumped at the guy and hugged him. The latter hugged back, feeling the tears forming inside.

  
"Thank you again, onii-chan. I hope that we will meet, again." Yuki smiled as she looked up to Shawn.

  
He didn't say anything. He just smiled and ruffled here hair, then put her down. He waved goodbye, again, leaving the two. Not daring to look back, again. _I hope to see you again, too._

  
\----------------

"Ughh, c'mon Tsukki. There's that cool jacket that I want to try on! It was also on sale!!!" The greenette whined. They've just arrived in Tokyo a few hours ago, not wanting to waste any time just to take a rest.

  
"Then, go there. I'm staying here. There's something I wanna find here." The blonde replied as he strolled in the music shop. _Where was it?_

  
Tadashi looked at the taller guy. It was now more like a routine to them, especially Tsukishima, to go to the music shop whenever they go to the mall. He knew that the blond was reminiscing his memories with Hinata, as he watched his friend strolling in the shop.

  
~~~

"Hey, Tsukki! Let's go to that shop! Maybe they could let us play those instruments for free!" Hinata jumped excitedly as he pointed to a shop across them. "Sure," Tsukishima smiled. He only smiled when he was with his fellow second years-- except Kageyama.

  
They went in the shop and asked the manager if they could play some instruments. The manager, bored out of her mind, agreed, since the shop was not attracting customers so much. So she helped the two set up and positioned themselves. The piano could be seen from outside the shop, so the the people who passed by could see who was playing.

  
Hinata played the song on the piano, "Titanium". Tsukishima knew the song so he played the guitar. He strummed until the both of them synced in. They went back to the intro and, Hinata sang the first verse.

  
_"..You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say,_

_I'm talking loud not saying much,_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,_

_You shoot me down, but I get up.."_

  
Feeling the song, Tsukishima joined in singing the chorus. His deep voice blended with Hinata's as they sang.

  
_"..I'm bulletproof nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricochet, you take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium,_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

_I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium.."_

  
Then it was Tsukishima's turn to sing the second verse. He was reluctant, but the look Hinata gave him while playing the piano was enough to persuade him. Hinata was giving him a smile that says, "you can do it".

  
_"..Cut me down,_

_But it's you who has further to fall,_

_Ghost town, haunted love,_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_I'm talking loud not saying much.."_

  
They didn't even noticed that a crowd was watching them outside, the manager did, though. She was happy that the two boys were attracting attention for her shop. She was too happy that when the both boys finished their performance, the manager offered them a 50% discount to every stuff they bought in this shop. The two boys were really happy at that.

~~~~

"Welcome h-Kei, long time no see." The manager smiled, greeting the guy who helped her shop.

  
"I was just here last week, Lucy-san." 

  
"Shhhh, where's your brother? Im surprised you didn't bring here, along with Yamaguchi." She asked, looking at the two.

  
"You're so obvious, Lucy-san. Y'know, you could've just asked him out since you already have his number," Tsukishima teased the woman. The latter blushed while trying to cover her face. Was it really that obvious that she had a crush on his brother?

  
"S-shut up, you twig." Lucy rolled her eyes. She looked at the greenette behind the blond, "So, Yamaguchi, do you want someone to accompany you as you shop?" She knew that the greenette was dragged by the blond, so she called for her assistant. 

  
"Uh- yeh-"

  
"Atsushi! Come here! Yamaguchi wants some company again!" A white-haired guy started to walk towards them, excited to leave his work.

  
"Ssup, Yama! Let's goooo" the white-haired dragged the greenette outside the shop. Machi and Tsukishima chuckled at the sight. The latter was still strolling through the aisles, looking for something. Lucy noticed the blond's frustration.

  
"Hey, what were you looking for?"

  
"Ah, the ukelele. The white, sleek-looking one. I knew I found it here last week."

  
Lucy thought knew the one he was talking about. She thought of the customers who bought her stuff from the past week. _Hmmm.. Oh!_ She remembered now.

  
"Someone already bought it, Kei. Do you want to buy the same one? I'll order for you, if you want." 

  
"Oh, is that so? When did the person bought it?" He asked as he felt annoyed for that person.

  
"Hmm, yesterday, I think? I was busy arranging the instruments, so I wasn't the one in-charge of the cash register."

  
Tsukishima didn't reply after that. He wanted to buy it, but alas, he didn't have enough money to buy the instrument despite still having the 50% discount treatment. He made sure to hide it behind the other good-looking ukeleles. But, someone smart got it. _Arghhhhh_..

  
The doorbell jingled, signaling that a customer has came in. He ignored the person as he went to where the piano was located. It was a different piano now. It was white and looks bigger than the rest. He went to sit on the chair near the piano and began to play a few notes. He really didn't plan on singing, so he just closed his eyes and played the instrument.

  
While playing, Tsukishima heard Lucy's voice and a deep voice talking. He ignored it, once again, not noticing the person who was walking towards him. 

  
\--------

 _Is this some kind of a small world or what?_ Shawn thought, surprised yet annoyed as he watched the blond playing the piano. It was a good thing that the latter didn't notice his presence. _Of all the places in the world, why here?_ I thought he was still in Miyagi.

  
Shawn was going to play the piano again, but, when he saw this guy, he changed his mind. He slowly backed away and turned to get out of the shop, not before he bade goodbye to the manager he once knew. 

-

Shawn went back to his apartment. He directly went to bed, exhausted, even though he only stayed in the mall for 2 hours. There was so much going on in his mind, though, so maybe that. _Arghh, I can't take it anymore!_

  
Getting out of bed, he walked inside the bathroom.

  
He rolled the sleeves of his sweater and got the razor. He was about to slit his wrists, when he looked at the mirror. On the mirror was a small picture of his adopted family back in Brazil. Shawn put it there to remind himself that they were always there for him. Then, he looked at his reflection. _Gone was the Hinata Shouyo they all knew._ This guy infront of him, was broken, inside and out. No one would ever accept and love him, except for his new family. He took a deep breath and threw the razor to the garbage can. _Im fine, im fine. Besides, she'll be coming here, soon._

  
Instead of doing what he wants to do, he disregarded it and took off all his clothes to take a bath. The cold shower was what he needed to clear off his mind. After showering, he looked at the mirror again. He smiled, then laughed. God, he looks like a maniac.

  
Shawn put on his clothes and went back to bed and sleep. It was still 5 in the afternoon, though. But, he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep the fatigue that he was feeling now.

  
~~~

  
A short boy was shivering. He was all alone in the empty, ice-cold room. There were no windows, and the door was metal, guarded by a man outside. Only a candle helped in lighting the room and warming the boy, but it still wasn't enough. He didn't even know how long he was in the room.

  
The boy couldn't remember when he got here, but he was pretty sure that he was riding his bike from his house, going to school for early practice. When he woke up, his body was aching all over the place. He couldn't remember anything, after he was taken. He looked at his surroundings, there was only a mattress and a glass. An empty glass which wasn't refilled with anything to drink. Now that he noticed, he didn't even ate anything, much less drank anything. He's shivering and now, starving.

  
The boy was about to close his eyes, feeling the sleep seep in, when the metal door was slammed open, startling him. 4 men with flashlights and guns, went inside. They held the flashlight to look at the boy, blinding him.

  
"WE FOUND HIM!!" 

  
The boy was then carried by a man in a black suit, as they ran out the room, still holding their guns in case they would be attacked. Well, they weren't attacked because when the boy looked over the man's shoulder, he saw dozens of bodies laying down the floor, with red liquid puddles under them. The boy blacked out at the sight of it.

  
When the boy woke up, he was now in a hospital. He saw his family, across him. His dad was sitting down, with Natsu sleeping on his lap. His mom was pacing on the floor, near his dad. It sounds like his dad was comforting the woman.

  
"M-mom?" He tried to speak, but it came out in a raspy tone. The said woman stopped pacing and quickly rushed to his son and hugged him.

  
"Shouyo!!!"

~~~

  
Shawn quickly sat up on his bed. _That memory again._ He was now sweating and struggling to breathe. He took a picture from his bedside table. It was a picture of his former family. I miss you all so much. A tear slipped on his face. He tried to calm his breathing and when he did, he put back the picture on the table and stood up.

  
The sky was already dark. Shawn checked on his phone. _12:04am._ It was already very late, but he can't go back to sleep. So, he went to the kitchen and cooked. He got his food and went to the living room, turning the tv on. He went to the sports channel and saw that it was a volleyball tournament. He continued to watch while eating till an advertisement popped up when the match was on a break after 2 sets.

  
Shawn cursed when he watched the ad. He should've just stayed in bed, than watching tv. Because shown in the advertisement, was Kageyama _fucking_ Tobio, displaying a less than enthusiastic face while holding a bowl of curry. He turned off the tv after that. He couldn't stand that face. _That guy tried to kill me!_

  
 _Buzzz~_ His furious thoughts were cut off when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Kuroo. Shawn didn't really wanna meet the guy again. His eyes were calculating as always, same with Kenma, that's why Shawn went ahead and told them he was alive, to prevent any further disaster from coming. Knowing those two, if they even saw a bit of him, or got the news of his appearance, they will do whatever it takes to get him to them.

  
"Can't you guys give me a fucking break?!" He shouted to no one as he looked at his phone. He was starting to get tired to keep up his facade. Tired of facing his past. He just wants to forget all of them. 

  
_No, they're your family. Be with them, you need them._ A voice in his mind said. Shawn ruffled his hair in annoyance. This voice always appear when it wants. It started 3 years ago, before he left Japan. Last he heard the voice in his mind, it was a few months ago. It was so annoying if he doesn't do what it wants.

  
_Goddamnit, why do I even deserve this?_ Shawn thought as he took the ukelele he recently bought and strummed its strings.

  
\-----------

_Meanwhile..._

  
“Guess who got the applications for the tryouts!”

Meian Shugo, the MSBY captain held up the folder triumphantly in one hand, barging in the locker room where the members were changing.

  
“Finally! I was beginning to think that you would need help in pestering coach” Adriah chuckled, amusement clear on his face.

  
“Hey, I didn't pester him. I just asked charmingly like the captain I am ,” Meian defended himself, while the others snickered.

  
“Oh really? By charmingly, you mean begging and annoying coach about a dozen times in the last... hmmm.. 48 hours? We would have gotten them next week, you know? The tryouts would still start next Saturday” Barnes sulked as he leaned against a locker, while the laughter's volume became louder in the room.

  
“Why am I captain of this annoying team again?"

  
"Because you're also annoying." Coach Foster muttered as he went in, snatching the folder from the sulking captain and went out the room.

  
The members looked at each other and laughed again, but was interrupted by a loud slam of a locker. They looked at the source. The salt-and-pepper haired man was clearly shaking, as he tried stuffing his clothes all at once in his bag.

  
"Bo? Chill out man. Why are you always like this whenever we mention or have tryouts?" The captain slowly asked. Not noticing that the other two of their youngest members were also silent. 

  
The other members were also confused of their loudest teammate's sudden switch of mood when it comes to tryouts. Inunaki, now noticing the silence of the other two, observed them. _They know_.

  
"I'll leave first, guys. See you on Monday" the man left, not answering his captain's question. The door slammed shut.

  
"Okay, you two. What the hell's going on with Bo?" Inunaki raised his eyebrow as the two flinched when they saw their libero narrowing his eyes on them. For a short player, he sure seems scary.

  
"We can't really tell you all about it, but, something sad happened that affected our highschool's v-league. A player whom Bokkun was so close with, died. I know the kid, because we played the kid's team before. Bokkun said that both of them promised to be in the same team when they go pro, but sadly, it wouldn't come true." Atsumu lowering his head. Sakusa silently followed,

  
"I got to talk a bit with that kid. He was like the sun's incarnate, so warm and full of energy. He always manage to drive everyone in the team, even their opponents', to their full potential on the court." Sakusa chuckled, reminiscing the past.

  
"Woah, but how did it happen? How did he die?" The two looked at each other, then sighed.

  
Barnes gulped. He shouldn't have asked that. The other members glared at him, but was also curious so they turned back to the two. Silence welcomed them, again.

  
Meian cleared his throat. "It's okay, you don't hav--"

  
Sakusa looked at the captain in the eye, interrupting him,

  
"He jumped off the rooftop of the building, and killed himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda excited with the tryouts 😂❤ Btw, I included BSD characters there, cuz it's easier to imagine their appearances. 
> 
> Lovelots~♡


	8. Demon & Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the team wasn't prepared on what's coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tryouts chapter that you've been waiting for!!!  
> I used my highschool team's tryout style for this chapter hehehe.. and pls forgive me if I can't really describe how they move 😭🙏
> 
> But again, thank you for waiting♡♡♡

It was Saturday morning and the MSBY tryouts were currently held in their own gym. 

  
The main members of the Black Jackals, except two certain members, opened the door to the upper stands to watch the tryouts from above. 

  
There were at least twenty of them and some members scanned the players' faces.

  
"Hmmm, some looks promising, some looks a bit like bodybuilders..." Inunaki sighed loudly. Still scanning with a bored face, he looked at a particular familiar face with wide eyes. _Holy shit._

  
He couldn't believe his own eyes. The libero grabbed Adriah which startled the latter.

  
"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TELL YOU, SO TAKE A LOOK FOR YOURSELF!!!" He pointed at the person he was talking about.

  
Adriah's eyes also widened. "Holy shit--- it's Ninja ShawnRo!" As he giddily watched his idol.

  
The other members were confused. _First, why are they both talking as if they're like fangirls. Two, who is this Ninja ShawnRo they speak of? And three, where were the--_

  
As if on cue, the door opened revealing the two missing people of the team. A setter dragging a reluctant, buff-looking spiker. It would be a sight to enjoy if they hadn't known the reason why the latter was acting like that. 

  
Atsumu was already tired and annoyed so he said, 

  
"Just man up, Bokkun! It's already been 2.. no, 3 years! Move on! Hinata wouldn't be happy if you're being like this!" 

  
The said man stilled. He already moved on, though. But, the thought of not being in a team together with his disciple, still made his heart _ache_. It was their promise to each other, which was obviously broken by fate.

  
Bokuto then stood up straight and turned to look at his teammates, while Atsumu left him to take a look at the applicants. They were busy looking at something-- at someone. He followed where their eyes were directing at. The applicants were doing spiking drills, when he saw an odd one on the group. Red hair, tanned body, tall build and what looks like a familiar face.

  
His breath hitched. 

  
_Could it be?_ His heart aching once more. He went closer to the railings, while Atsumu and Sakusa did the same. They were dumbstruck to say anything as they continued to watch the foreign-looking boy.

  
They watched him until it was his turn to spike. The assigned setter gave a high toss, not noticing that the boy already ran and had already jumped to his highest peak, slamming the ball down at the other side of the net. The ball popped loudly silencing the noise in the gym.

  
"SHOUYO!!!"

  
His teammates were startled, staring at Bokuto's shaking form, already a crying mess. The call was also heard by the applicants and their coach. They looked at the MSBY starter, who looks like he was about to faint from crying. Two members were comforting him, while looking at a certain applicant.

  
The said applicant was looking for the one who shouted, eyes blank and mouth closed. But when he saw who it was, he still didn't show a hint of emotion, pretending to be clueless on who the wing spiker was talking about. _Damn, I knew I should've just stayed at Brazil._

  
The applicants were starting to murmur as they watched the starter's mess. They didn't even expect that the proud and confident Bokuto would just easily cry in front of everyone. The other starters recovered quickly and dashed to their fellow starter and calmed him down. It was a good thing that they knew how to comfort Bokuto, though.

  
Shawn watched their actions in his peripheral vision. His mind couldn't really give a damn, but his heart says otherwise. He was mostly annoyed that he could be easily spotted, but then again, he was the only one who was tanned and has a distinct red hair that could actually stand out in a group full of black, brown and blond hairs. 

  
His plan was to just join the tryouts, then wait if he got accepted. If he got in, it would be great, but if he didn't, that would be FANTASTIC. Just another stuff to cross out his list to get it over with, so he could quickly go back to his home.

  
But of course, he would do his best in trying out. His competitiveness wouldn't accept a useless rejection when he would try out in a lazy state. Shawn's love for volleyball is still the same, if not greater, than he was still Hinata Shouyou.

  
"All right boys! Time for serving drills! Positions!!"

  
Shawn's eyes perked up at that. He's been practicing his serves, a killer one, that could be difficult, if not possible, to be recieved, even by a libero. He smirked, _maybe I'll use the easy one first._

  
Coach Foster signalled the libero starter from up the benches, as the latter hurriedly came down. Inunaki Shion. If Shawn didn't have a healthy growth spurt, then he would be standing at the same height with this libero. But, this guy is a professional libero for a reason.

  
_Time to test him out._ Shawn licked his lips in anticipation. He tried to conceal as much of his excitement from the start, and now demanding an Oscar for his acting because it's _soooo_ on point.

  
"Hey everyone! Im Inunaki Shion, Black Jackals' libero starter!" After the introduction, the libero then hurriedly went to position at the other side of the court.

  
The applicants followed at the opposite side. Of course, Shawn decided to be last again. _Save the best for last_ , he smirked. He was confident of his skills, alright. 2 years and a half of indoor and beach volleyball, with a couple of strength training mixed in, would give him that much confidence.

  
Just the thought of the libero having a hard time recieving his serve, emitted a dark and intense aura that could easily be felt by the people around him, even those at the benches could see it. It was almost his turn and Shawn could see that his fellow applicants were avoiding his way. _Tsk, cowards_.

  
The applicant infront of him, did a jump float serve. It was easily caught by Inunaki. It's finally his turn. Shawn, who closed his eyes while holding the ball, heaved a sigh. He then opened his eyes, took five steps back, took 2 quick strides and did a jump serve. With his _left_ hand.

  
To say that the libero himself was shock by the serve was an understatement. He was _beyond_ that. It was a terrifying serve to recieve. It was more like a spike, and the spins of the ball were different, considering that it was served by a left hand instead of the right. 

  
Inunaki really thought that he could be able to recieve it as he reached to its targeted area. But, what he didn't expected was that the ball directly went straight down, which landed on near his right foot. He didn't move. I thought it would land on my left side. The libero slowly looked at the applicant with wide eyes. _Of course! It was his idol, Ninja ShawnRo himself!_

  
The red haired guy infront of him at the other side of the net, was smirking at him with a dangerous glint on his chocolatey eyes. Yep, Inunaki was beyond terrified and excited, at the sight of his idol. He now knew what his idol's opponents feel whenever they face the Ninja.

  
\------

  
"Is that who I think it is?" Sakusa said, an incredulous expression can be seen on his face. Ignoring the other members' reactions, who surrounded Bokuto, now calmed down with an unreadable expression on his face. _He's alive?_

  
If the said guy was who he thought, then compared from the past, this guy was now taller, tanned and full of muscles in the right places. He's not the lanky, scrawny and short kid back in highschool anymore. His hair was darker---a reddish brown and looks like as if it was dyed. It was also styled in an undercut, just like Atsumu's hair. _He looks great, though._

  
Inunaki was called down, and rushed down there, not to mention happily, as Sakusa observed their serving drills. Some were good, great even, but they were easily recieved by Inunaki. Some were even just plain boring, just a basic jump serve with no technique.

  
Sakusa's eyes turned to the last applicant. It was the redhead, again. The guy was emitting some kind of intense aura, smirking to himself. _Huh_. Sakusa thought, as he observed the redhead's movements. For an amateur, one couldn't see the slight adjustments of the redhead's feet as he quickly strides and does a jump serve. It was quick and could easily be overlooked, but not from a pro.

  
After all, with Sakusa's flexible wrist, spiking and serving were his forte. It was excellently done, but what he didn'r expecr was that this guy was using his left hand when Sakusa thought that he was going to hit it from the guy's right hand. He watched as the ball easily hit the spot just beside Inunaki's right foot, with the libero's arms extended to his left. Inunaki, who was still not moving, had his jaw dropped, still looking at the server infront of him.

  
Sakusa turned to the redhead again, and saw that the guy was smirking, his intense aura growing. Shaking his head, _I wouldn't want to recieve that if I were you, Shion_ , Sakusa thought.

  
He noticed that the other applicants and their coach were also slack jawed. Obviously, this redhead had once again aced another volleyball skill. The team missed the recieving drills, though, since they had to convince a certain member to come to the tryouts.

  
"Time for a 3v3 match! The color of the wristband decides your group, so find your group now!" Foster ordered the applicants as they scurried to find their teams. There were a total of 8 teams. All teams directly went to their assigned courts.

\---------

If you were looking at the Black Jackals' starters on the bench, you could see that they were very intrigued at all the matches of the applicants. What you didn't know was that they were actually focused on a certain match whilst pretending to observe the other teams. _No favouritisms_ , they said.

  
Atsumu lowly whistled. _A monster, no doubt._ He's not even sure if this is the same person that he promised to set for years ago. He looks different. The setter continued to watch the match between the redhead's team and their opponents, when---- if Atsumu was drinking water, he would splutter it from his mouth-- because what he just witnessed was a sight to behold, even for him.

  
Due to the supposed setter of the redhead's team being pressured by their opponents, the former messily recieved it first, about to be deflected to the far end of their side of the court, when a blur of red passed through the court, and---

  
_A fucking. Perfect. Rainbow set_ to their 3rd teammate, who quickly got it and attacked from the backrow. Atsumu could hear his and the MSBY starters' gasps. 

  
The one who spiked looked at his hand, and looked at the redhead, still dazed. It looked like it was too easy to hit, but damn, that precision. The spot where he spiked to was an area where blockers and recievers would have a hard time getting. The whistle blowed. It was _time_.

  
The coach looked at the starters and gestured to come, as it was their time to have a mixed match with the applicants. Knowing this, Bokuto didn't waste any time to sprint towards the applicants, and towards the redhead which he suspected to be his 'dead' disciple. Atsumu and Sakusa following him behind. The former could barely hear the latter muttered a 'fever boy' beside him.

  
Their team closely behind them, followed. They all watched how the applicants stopped what they were doing as the starter, abruptly hugged a certain applicant and yelled,

  
"Shouyou! I can't believe it's you!!!" 

  
The redhead didn't move. Shawn was contemplating whether he should pretend not to know him, or to just continue the facade (like what he did with Kuroo and Kenma) and return the embrace. But unfortunately, he picked the former.

  
The redhead looked at Bokuto with empty and cold eyes, which made the latter let go. He was startled with the expression that the redhead gave him.

  
"Sorry, you must be mistaken. My name's not Shouyou." The three who thought otherwise, were quite surprised, not only by the statement, but also with those eyes looking at them. _Please, just forget about me._

  
"Wha-what?! I know that's you, Shouyou! Stop pretending!" Bokuto was frustrated. His heart was already palpitating, and his hands were shaking. Atsumu saw it quickly and darted forward to the wing spiker, to calm him down.

  
Everyone was quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop with all the silence in the gym. They were all looking at the redhead, surprised at his cold and passive attitude, when just a moment ago, he looked like he was having an amazing time playing, just in a terrifying way. 

  
Coach Foster couldn't take the tension anymore, so for the sake of his applicants, he cleared his throat and said, "As you can see, these people are the MSBY starters. Each of them will be in your team to see your skills upclose. Then, after that, there will be some matches between you guys and the starters. And lastly, Miya will set for each of you--"

  
"Yeh, if yer not able to hit my tosses, then yer a scrub, you f--"

  
"Shut it, Miya. I told you to stop interrupting whenever I speak. Do 20 laps around the building after this." Snickers from the starters and some applicants were heard. The said setter pouted but still rolled his eyes.

  
Atsumu looked at Bokuto beside him, already calmed down again, but still looking at the redhead. Huh, never knew Bokkun could be in deep thought. He was concerned for his friend. The coach assigned each member to a team, and with Atsumu's luck, he gets to be in the opponent team of the redhead's team which Oliver was in. _Lucky bastard._

  
Across the other side of the net, the redhead was talking to the spiker from before while Oliver was talking with the useless setter (Atsumu's words). Atsumu didn't need to ask for his team's preference since, they all said it directly with confidence. One was a little bit _too_ confident. He bit his snarky remark for the applicant's sake.

  
A whistle was blown and the match has started.

  
Oliver didn't know how, but his assigned team's atmosphere... feels _free_. It was like mocking the team across them, that _they_ were not deterred by them. He shook his head. _Now's not the time to think about it._ It was Miya's turn to serve, which is fucking hell. Their starting setter was doing his infamous jump float serve, and Oliver wished for someone to recieve it. Because, even as his teammate, he couldn't recieve it. Their libero even had a hard time recieving it.

  
And it seems like, his wish has been granted. With a jump, the redhead recieved it with an overhand pass. It was performed perfectly. It was passed to their setter and set it to Oliver, who quickly spiked it to the other side, barely missing the blockers. it was recieved, unfortunately, and they prepared to attack. 

  
Miya performed a high toss, which the applicant did a line shot at, which Oliver really thought that they couldn't recieve it. All starters were told to avoid recieving, so that they could see how the applicants handle pressure. 

  
But then again, the redhead recieved it out of nowhere, which the other applicant(spiker) followed and set it to the other side of the court, which the redhead was already there on his jumping peak. _The hell?_ He was on the other side just a second ago. Oliver widened his eyes. The redhead spiked it to an unusual place yet again, never giving the opponent team to react.

  
So that's what they were planning. Oliver watched the two who did a terrifying quick set, high-fived each other. The other(silver) had a smile on his face, but Oliver couldn't see the redhead's expression since his back was facing at him. Oliver looked at Miya at the other side of the net. The latter was still looking at the redhead with a shocked expression and also something else. It looked like a hint of nostalgia?

  
That was still the beginning of the match, and it already became intense with getting the first point. Of course, getting the first point determines the momentum of the match. But what Coach Foster witnessed was already terrifying. Actually, he has to admit, he didn't even bothered to look at the other matches because he already found two potential candidates for his team, and coincidentally, they were on the same team. (The tags on their wrists were given randomly.)

  
Both qualify as a dangerous, powerful dynamic duo. Both of them clearly proved to be all-rounded players and could easily overtake any player. But only one had to be chosen. _No exemptions_. And with that, Foster was frustrated. Obviously, who wouldn't? He has to only get one of them, and the other could be taken by another rival team of theirs.

  
And looks like both got on well. Foster watched the two. _Hector Ibarra_ and _Shawn Rodriguez_. Both were from different countries, but still Japanese. With their names, you could assume that they would already know each other, but, with how they interact now, it looked like it won't be longer for them to be that. 

  
With the information provided, Foster knew about Hector, living in Japan for almost four years. Just graduated from Tokyo University and has joined a volleyball team there. He was from Mexico, but he still has a pale complexion, which was weird. While the other half of the duo, Shawn Rodriguez, was from Brazil. Famously known as Ninja ShawnRo in the world of beach volleyball. All basic information was there, nothing further than that to elaborate his life from the past years. That guy was a total mystery.

  
Nonetheless, Foster already had his mind. Both were his potential candidates and he needs to observe closely to differentiate the two. _Well_ , it didn't take long as he continued to watch the match before him.

  
There on his right side was a team surrounded by an intense aura, once again---how he didn't feel it a moment ago was a mystery-- they were in a rally, and looks like the applicant was once again, pressured and recieved the attack messily, with Oliver following a high toss near the net. It was obvious that Oliver was testing the remaining applicants how they could attack with a triple block, from a set ball near the net. 

  
Shockingly, for all the people in the court and outside (Foster), his two candidates synced to run towards the ball in opposite directions and jumped to hit it. One would be considered a decoy. Ultimately, Foster now could see the difference between the two. One of them could jump higher than the other, even higher than the net. 

  
Again, one of them is a _decoy_. 

  
Hector spiked the ball in a cross shot with the opponent team's libero deflecting it. Shawn landing on his feet with ease after the former. They won the match with scores of 25:18. 

  
Atsumu had his eyes and mouth wide open, not caring what he looked to the others around him. _Did they just--?_ He looked at the redhead across the net. Yes, he knows that he should also focus on the silver guy, but clearly the redhead was the mastermind of that move. After all, he could see the signs made by the redhead before they did the move. Clearly, Atsumu wasn't ready for it. Neither the applicants in his team.

  
Atsumu could actually see the redhead's expression from where he is. His eyes were cold, but the way his mouth slightly quirked up, it _looked like he's--_ Atsumu's eyes widened at the thoughts. _Shit_. There is no doubt, that the redhead was the 'dead' sunny player he promised to set to. He knows that his two fellow starters would agree with him.

  
His body type was different.

His physical appearance was different.

His personality was different.

His eyes were also different.

However, the physical ability, was no doubt, _all Hinata._

  
The setter could tell because he spent almost 2 years during his highschool time, observing a certain shrimp, who defeated them at Nationals the first time. A whistle was blown, interrupting his thoughts.

  
"TIME'S UP! GATHER AROUND!"

  
Once everyone gathered, the coach continued, "Thank you for your performance inside the court, however, im picking only a few people to go on the last drill, which our setter would be in charge of." 

  
The applicants murmured, nervous and confused. They weren't told about something like this. _The matches were part of an elimination round_?! They should've expected this since the team was looking for an all-rounded player to fit in. 

  
Miya Atsumu strutted to near the net while Oliver dragged a cart full of volleyballs. And once again, Inunaki, their libero, was at the other side of the net, preparing to go on a receiver stance. All three waited for the coach to announce the few players to continue in the last drill.

  
"..Taiga Okajima, Yuuma Isogai, Hector Ibarra, Karma Akabane,.." the mentioned players each walked towards the three starters, letting the other applicants know who they were.

  
"..Tomohito Sugino, Hiroto Maehara, and Shawn Rodriguez." Disappointed sighs were heard as the other mentioned applicants darted forward. However, three people were looking at the last mentioned applicant in disbelief. That can't be. The redhead wasn't who they thought. But they were really sure that he was their highschool rival despite the different appearance. Their abilities were the same, no doubt.

  
Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa were stupefied. Thinking about the past again, this redhead is nowhere near the ginger they all knew. They're _too_ different. But, the face really looks like Hinata, but _older_.

  
Clearing his mind from his thoughts, Atsumu prepared to set for the first applicant, waiting for Oliver's pass. Being a setter who brings out the spiker's best performance, he was disappointed at the results of these scrubs (Again, Atsumu's words, not mine). Not until the silver-haired guy spiked the ball cleanly and with incredible force, forcing their libero to dive for the ball, which landed just close to the net. _Damn_ , Atsumu smirked, _looks like there's another one monster._

  
The applicants who followed after were disappointing once again, being luck or just barely getting it to the other side. But of course, he was awaiting for the last applicant. _Who wouldn't actually?_ This redhead has been getting their attention all throughout the entire time of tryouts.

\-------

Shawn wasn't oblivious. He knows that all of their attention was on him. He was the odd one out of the group, being a redhead and tanned guy, from all the pale complexion and basic hair colors of the group. He clenched and unclenched his hands to avoid them from being stiff while waiting for his turn.

  
Shawn knew that he could easily spike Atsumu's toss, so he quickly thought of something to experiment. _Hmmm, I guess I should do that_. He mentally laughed. _Oh this is gonna be so much fun._

  
It was finally his turn. He watched as Oliver highly passed the ball to Atsumu. With an empty expression, he quickly jumped and did a front flip (like wtf), and spiked the ball, which was already near the net, with his right hand in incredible force. Inunaki was once again tricked into thinking that the ball would land to his expected spot, but now looked at the unusual spot where the ball has landed.

  
Shawn couldn't believe that it worked. He didn't even expect for it to work on stable ground! Still containing his emotions inside, he ignored all the disbelief stares given to him. He went to Hector and the latter was still hanging his jaw open. He now noticed that the silverhead was a bit shorter than him.

  
"What the- what the fuck was that?"

  
Shawn turned around to look at the person who rudely asked. (pfft--)

  
It was the setter. Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki's former setter. The one who promised to set for him in the future. _Well, what do you know?_ That promise would be kept sooner. The faux blonde was pointing at him with wide eyes. There was a tiny hint of annoyance. _Oh well~_

  
Shawn looked at the setter in the eyes. Cold and empty, just like his life from the past. He answered the question with an equally rude but in a monotone voice.

  
"Oh, that? I was just experimenting since your tosses were easy to hit. It would be boring if I just basically spike, right?" He could easily see the setter's eyes twitched in annoyance. Shawn knows that he just insulted the setter's tosses, but then, he was just telling the truth. He can be blunt about it.

  
Hector, who was behind Shawn, stifled a chuckle. The silverhead was clearly enjoying the blunt insult by his new friend and the disbelief stares from around him. He also couldn't believe on what he saw, but he kinda expected his friend to be, y'know, unexpected. This guy was really unbelievable. Heck, he easily became friends with the guy who always has an empty expression. Shockingly, the redhead was approachable despite the appearance.

  
A clearing of the throat was heard. They all looked at the source, and it was the coach.

\--------

Coach Foster, with all his years, never saw a stunt like the Rodriguez kid did. He knew that the kid would be a dangerous player. Same as this one, while looking at the silverhead. _Clearly, one was more superior than the other._

  
He cleared his throat. "Okay everyone. Thank you for participating in this tryouts. I hoped that you still enjoyed your matches, despite knowing that only one would be picked for the team. You can take the showers from over there, while we have a meeting on who we're gonna choose."

  
The applicants left to the showers and, the team members and coach went to another room to talk privately.

  
"Coach, let's get the redhead. He has aced all the fundamentals than the others. He's ama-"

  
"I think you're just focusing on the redhead. Have you seen his teammate? The silver-haired one? He has also aced the drills!"

  
"Noooo-- Ninja ShawnRo should be part of us! Dude, do you even know his reputation in Brazil?!"

  
"I agree with Shion. This is a rare opportunity for us!"

  
"Have you guys even noticed that the two you were talking about already has a connection? Like, I know they were strangers, but, you could almost believe that they've known each other for a long time, just seeing them in sync on that dynamic attack!"

  
"Your captain is right," all eyes turned to the coach, "I was already considering those two that you've mentioned as potential candidates. It was difficult to pick from either one of them. From what I've seen, one was superior than the other--"

  
"Then, why not pick the both of them?" Murmurs of agreement were heard..

  
"We've announced that we'll only pick one. And that would be unfair to the other applicants."

  
"Why would it be unfair? They have the chance to show off their skills, but all I see was disappointment and scrubs. We don't fucking care--"

  
"Miya. Language. Or else, an additional of 20 laps around the building." The setter sealed his mouth again.

  
"Coach, let's just pick the two of them. We need them, and we should be thankful that they came here first before the other teams' tryouts. It would be a waste of opportunity, and it would be difficult for us to defeat our rival teams, if one of them was part of those teams." Meian explained. Hearing their captain's explanation, they nodded along in agreement.

  
The coach sighed, obviously frustrated over this matter, but nonetheless, their team would get stronger with these additional players. He didn't even bother looking at his two silent wing spikers at the back of the group. They were very deep in thought, for different reason but the same subject.

  
\--------

"Hey, do you speak Spanish?" Hector asked the redhead while changing.

  
"Yeah, why? It's almost the same as Portuguese but easier, I think." Shawn shrugged.

  
"Cool, what's it like in Brazil, though?" Hector was really intrigued with his friend's background.

  
"Hot, same as Mexico, I guess"

"Ahh, but you still looked good with tanned skin, arghh. While I was in Mexico, I couldn't tan, despite sunbathing. All I get were sunburns and the occasional red skin." Hector pouted as he whined. Shawn was amused at his new friend's actions.

  
Both of them followed the other applicants as they went back to the gym, their bodies and clothes fresh from sweat. The MSBY starters and coach were already there waiting for everyone to gather.

  
"I have to apologize for saying that we only need to pick 1 player out of all of you. Because from what I saw, an exemption has to be made. So therefore, I picked two applicants to join us in the team." Both Shawn and Hector could already feel the applicants' stares looking at them.

  
"Please join us, Hector Ibarra and Shawn Rodriguez. Again, everyone, thank you for participating. That is all." All applicants started to get out of the gym, not before congratulating the mentioned applicants, who remained.

  
Both Hector and Shawn remained in their standing positions, while the team and coach went to them. The former was obviously shocked and happy, considering that he wasn't expecting to be picked since he saw what Shawn was capable of. The latter, well, he expected to be picked, but he wanted his new friend to be picked. That's why he publicly insulted and embarrased their setter for these reasons.

  
Though, still with an empty and cold expression, Shawn bowed along with Hector to show their thanks. The coach patted their shoulders after that, while the team clapped their hands.

  
Shawn looked at Bokuto, whose eyes were also focusing on him. _Oh god, this would be a long year._ He mentally groaned.

  
\-----------------------

_Meanwhile..._

  
Kuroo was looking at his phone, frustrated. His message was already seen by the person, but he didn't reply. 

  
~~~

**Chibi-chan**

[Hey chibi-chan! Wanna hang out with me and Kenma to the arcade? It'll be fun 😉]  
Seen, 2:17am

~~~

He closed his phone again and got back to his work. But, his mind was nowhere on focusing on his paperworks infront of him. He relaxed on his chair and closed his eyes. Kuroo thought about what Hinata-- or _Shawn_ \-- promised them to do. If he were to recall it again, he'd say that they were threatened, rather than promised, them to do.

  
~

"So, guys. I have a favor from both of you." His voice became serious. "Don't tell the others that I am alive, unless I say so. If there was a chance, that we see each other with the others, which is really a probability, pretend that you don't know me." His eyes were empty and cold now, different from the bright and sunny eyes a moment ago.

Both Kenma And Kuroo couldn't even reply, due to the drastic change of personality. It was like he did a 180° turn on his personality.

Seeing as the two couldn't reply, Shawn continued, "If you ever tell anyone about me, I will seriously disappear from your lives once again." The two paled at those words. If he did it once, he could do it again. Both nodded.

Shawn, once again, did a 180 degree turn on his personality, and smiled brightly. Like he wasn't doing a dangerous business deal with the two. The two looked at each other terrified, but then again, went with the flow to ease the tension. They continued to talk about their lives and laugh at their jokes.

~

Kuroo shivered at the memory. It was like talking to two different people at the same time. _Geez~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, those names I've mentioned were from Assasination Classroom 🤣 I just finished rewatching season 2 and IM STILL BAWLING MY EYES OUT!!! LIKE WADAHECK
> 
> Anyways, for Hector Ibarra's appearance, he's like Hatsuharu Sohma, with the personality of Ayame Sohma. (BOTH FROM FRUITS BASKET)♡♡♡♡ Remember this character for your sake 😊 I mentioned him for a reason...
> 
> Thank you for waiting😘
> 
> This is the first time I have ever written/typed a long chapter 0_0 Again, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! THANK YOU FOR THE 50+ KUDOS, 800+ HITS, AND NOT TO MENTION THOSE WHO BOOKMARKED MY STORY ♡♡♡♡ I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCHHHH


	9. Fly High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nightmares were still chasing him.

_Click. Click._

  
"Pose more for the camera, Shawn-chan!"

  
"Hector-chan, I am posing."

  
"UGHH--fine. Just smile."

  
_Click. Click._

  
Atsumu looked at the camera. _They really looked alike._ He sadly thought as he looked at Shawn's smiling face.

  
He looked at the two new recruits, who were more or less, forced to pose like they were modelling for a teen vogue magazine. What did you expect? Atsumu was just being Atsumu.

  
Hector looked like he was having fun with the photoshoot and was always flexing his muscles. Shawn, on the other hand, was just being himself. He really doesn't like taking pictures, where he is forced to do something.

  
Now, it was time for the group photo. All the starting line up of MSBY Black Jackals gathered in front of the camera.

  
_Click. Click._

  
"Come on, Sho---Shawn-kun! Just smile at the camera!" Atsumu called out to the redhead. 

  
"I just did a few minutes ago."

  
"We need to take another picture, though. Bokkun wasn't smiling that time and Omi-kun was showing his disgusted face!" 

  
The setter turned to look at the two that he mentioned. Bokuto was just staring at the redhead's back, while Sakusa just flipped him off. The coach sighed at the sight before him.

  
"Okay fine, but this is the LAST TIME, otherwise, I'll just show my usual face."

  
"Stop being cold, Shawn-chan. Your attitude doesn't go with your hair." Hector chuckled, with some of the Black Jackals behind the two of them.

  
"Let's just get this over with... please?"

  
Hearing the desperate tone of the redhead, the two uncooperative members quickly go back to their position, making the setter chuckle. He gave the camera to their coach, then went to his position.

  
"3..2..1..SAY CHEESE!"

  
"CHEESE!!!" All of them hollered with a big smile.

  
\-------------

It was a typical afternoon practice for the Schweiden Adlers. In the locker room, you could see Ushijima looking at his phone with an undeterred face, Hoshiumi mumbling (LOUDLY BUT STILL INCOMPREHENSIBLE) while also looking at his phone, Kageyama clipping his nails, and the other members changing their clothes.

  
"What are you mumbling about, Hoshiumi-san?" Kageyama asked, annoyed with the noise that the older was making. But, the white-haired guy didn't answer him, and kept on mumbling. All Kageyama clearly heard were 'jackals' and 'new'.

  
He sighed. He looked at Ushijima across him, who was so busy looking at his phone, his eyebrows now furrowed. 

  
"Ushijima-san, what's wrong?" The said man looked at him, and let him look at his phone. Kageyama was confused, so he went to look at the screen. _Who's that?_ He squinted his eyes.

  
It was a candid picture of a tanned red-haired man. The man was wearing what looks like workout clothes. His eyes were covered by his bangs because he was looking down, but Kageyama could see the guy's smile.

  
_Ba-dump.._

  
Kageyama widened his eyes, his heart was now beating fast. That was just a smile. He abruptly covered his face and gave the phone back to the older man, who gave him a confused face.

  
_Breathe. That's not him. They just have the same smile, oka-_ \- Kageyama's thoughts were cut off when Hoshiumi grabbed his shoulders and started talking to him in an exasperated tone, waving his phone.

  
"JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE NEW RECRUITS, THEY COULD DEFEAT US?! WHAT THE-- I COULD JUST WIPE THOSE SMIRKS UP THEIR ASSES WHEN WE DESTROY THEM AT THE COURT!! GRRRR THAT MIYA IS---" Kageyama then ignored him. He knew that the guy wouldn't stop talking even if someone would want to interrupt him.

  
Kageyama watched as Ushijima stood up and snatched Hoshiumi's phone, looking at what was shown on the screen. He saw how the older's eyes widened upon seeing it. Now, that would be rare sight for THE Ushijima Wakatoshi can't be deterred by anything.

  
So being a curious guy, he also looked at the phone and-- what. The. Hell.

  
It was the red-haired guy, again. Seriously, what's with that guy? He's all over the place!

  
But now, Kageyama could see his entire face. Nevermind the hair now, even this guy's physique. No, that face. He knows that face everywhere. He has seen that face for 3 years-- hell, he's been dreaming about that face for 6 years!

  
There was a slight difference, but no doubt, that's his first love's handsome face. 

  
Kageyama looked at the picture again, and saw an unfamiliar face beside the redhead. He slid his finger on the screen to see the next picture. This time, the two were with the Black Jackals, who were also smiling. He read the tweet that came along with the picture,

~  
**THE Miya Atsumu** _@tsumu13_ • 1 hour ago

Meet our new members, Shawn Rodriguez (left) and Hector Ibarra (right)🎉🎊

Be prepared Adlers for we're gonna win this time!😎

#rematch #wewin #youlose #paybacktime 

~

  
_Who is this guy?_

\--------------

  
"DAMN, you look better than me here! You're not even trying!" Hector laughed as he lightly punched Shawn's shoulder after looking at the picture. The latter just rolled his eyes with a small smile in return, as they continued walking down the street.

  
They just finished their practice, and called it a day. If Shawn was like the Shouyou he once was, he would've forced Atsumu to continue practicing with him until they collapse. But no, he wouldn't do that despite still having lost just a bit of energy from practice. There is one place where he can let off that energy, though.

  
"You know, you should talk more. I feel a vibrant energy from you, but your expression shows otherwise. Why is that?" The silverhead looked at the redhead.

  
"I dunno. Im just used to being like this now."

  
"Aaahhh, so you weren't like this before?" A cheeky smile appeared on Hector's face. _Smartass_.

  
Rolling his eyes, "I don't see why being like this is a problem. And it certainly isn't your business." Shawn turned to look ahead of him after that.

  
Shawn didn't know how he even ended up being close friends with this guy. He just knew the guy a few days ago, but they suddenly hit it off. Of course, in volleyball, both have the same enthusiasm but have different ways of showing it. They were quick on their feet and managed to win a 2v4 practice match. _Monsters_.

  
Outside of volleyball? Well, they somehow adjusted to each other's personalities. And, the redhead noticed that he was slowly showing his emotions to the guy he barely knew! Hector can't be blamed, though, he was outgoing and likable. _Just like him._

  
It was already more than a month that he last saw the two former Nekoma players. Aside from them, he didn't have any friends. He was lonely, so, might as well be friends with the silverhead. Having trust issues could really lead a lonely life, huh.

  
Hector pouted. "You're so mean, Shawn-chan!" After a few seconds, his eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, how about we go to the arcade? Im still not tired, and I want to let off some energy!" The silverhead jumped up and down.

  
Shawn sighed. He's like me before. Now I know why some people are irritated just by looking at me after a match. Nonetheless, he still accepted the offer. He needed it anyways.

  
The arcade that they're going to was still a few blocks ahead, so they kept talking (mostly Hector) as they walked. Unfortunately, boredom striked on the silverhead.

  
"What do you call a fake noodle?"

  
"..."

  
"An IMPASTA!" Hector grabbed a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and wore it, then laughed. Shawn rolled his eyes, can this walk get any longer.

  
"Okay, one more, one more." Stop.

  
"Why don't melons get married?" I beg you.

  
"Because they CANTALOUPE! HAHAHAHAHA" 

  
The silverhead laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the people around them. Shawn merely stepped far away from him, pretending to not know the guy. 

  
"Hahaha okay, okay, this is the last one." Fuck no.

  
"What do cows mostly read?" Please.

  
Hector looked at Shawn in anticipation. The latter's eye twitched in annoyance, then heavily sighed before he asked,

  
"...what?"

  
"CATTLE-LOGS! HAHAHAHA"

  
It really was a long walk. But, thank God they finally, FINALLY, arrived to the place. It was very much lively inside with all the noise and the buzz coming from around them. Many people playing and having fun. Shawn looked at a certain game. He kinda missed having battles with Nishinoya, just by watching that game.

  
"I didn't expect many people would be here. What game sh---" Hector stopped talking as he noticed that his friend was staring at a certain game. No one was playing there, fortunately, so he had an idea.

  
"Let's gooooo!" He quickly dragged the redhead to the game. _Dance, dance revolution._

  
"I don't dance." Shawn told the silverhead, trying to contain his excitement. (Omg he's turning into a tsundere)

  
"Y'know, you should stop being hard on yourself, for once. Let loose! I don't care if you can or can't dance. We're here to have fun and burn off some energyyyy!!!" Hector then quickly left to buy some tokens.

  
Shawn sighed once again. Maybe his friend was right. It's been a rough stay ever since he came back to Japan. He needed to let loose, to just keep his mind off from everything. He cautiously looked at his surroundings. _But..._

  
"Eyyyy, im back!" The silverhead strolled towards the redhead and saw that the latter looked a bit reluctant to play. Hector sighed.

  
"Okay, how about this? Let's have a bet."

  
Knowing that the redhead had a competitive side, he knew that he could bait him into joining. Seeing as how the redhead quickly fixed his attention to him, Hector knew that it worked. He smiled, _easy peasy~_

  
"If you win, I'll treat you to dinner for a week. It would be your choice, of course." Hector chuckled when he saw how Shawn's eyes sparkled.

  
"Fine, but if I lose?" The redhead's eyebrow raised upward, watching how the silverhead fidgeted a bit.

  
"You'll do me 2 favors." The latter sheepishly smiled as he held out three fingers to Shawn's face.

  
"Hmmm, fair enough. But, I'll obviously win."

  
"Sure 'bout that?" 

  
Both put their bags beside the platform, then put their tokens into the slot. Hector was toggling through pages and pages of songs before just hitting random. Before the song was selected, he bumped the difficulty to heavy. Shawn saw how the silverhead smirked at him. He scoffed at that.

  
The song began... it sounded familiar, and it was in english. Of _freaking_ course.

  
_Party Rock!_

_Yeah_

_Wooo!_

_Let's go!_

  
It was a pop music. I could handle it, as Shawn prepared for the game to start.

  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time (yeah)_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind (woo)_

_Everybody just have a good time (clap)_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)_

_Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind (yeaH)_

_We just wanna see you_

_Shake that!_

  
Yep, he's having the time of his life. He didn't have this much fun since he came back. He looked over at Hector, and it looked like he was doing well. As if he played this before. _Shit, I want free dinner._

  
Shawn needed to focus on his own stuff, not on what the silverhead or anyone else was doing. He took a deep breath and tried to do exactly that. He could feel the beats echoing on his ribcage. The song was really great.

  
While he tried to focus on the song, Shawn was hitting a lot more Perfects and Awesomes. It made him feel a bit better and a bit nostalgic. Feeling the dance, he slid off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor next to him, not missing a beat.

  
He heard Hector whistled lowly, and also doing the same. Now, both of them were jacket-free. They continued until the song was over. The look in their faces as they watched their scores in anticipation are priceless. Panting lightly, he could feel a bead of sweat rolled on his face. Hector was much worse, though, with him heavily panting and his face soaked with sweat.

  
Shawn chuckled at the sight, making the latter glare at him. It was amusing to look at, really.

  
They looked at the screen once again. FREE DINNER FOR A WEEK! Now, it's time for him to smirk at his friend. The said friend just merely rolled his eyes while wearing a small grin. _His mission was accomplished!_

  
After changing clothes, since they were sweaty, they went out the arcade feeling the night wind. 

  
"So, where do you wanna eat? As long as I can afford it okay?" Hector shyly tousled his hair, looking at the redhead.

  
_Hmmm_ , Shawn thought as he continued to look at the cafes and restaurants that they passed. One particular restaurant caught his eyes, though. Without thinking, he dragged his silverhead friend in there.

  
_Well. Fate has done it again_. Another familiar face appeared before him, smiling and giving them their food. The man probably forgot about him, so he ignored the bad feeling that was starting to grow in him. Shawn took a bite of onigiri, obviously savoring its flavor before he swallowed.

  
He looked to see that Hector was already munching on his third onigiri. His mouth full and cheeks looking like of a squirrel stuffing its nuts in its mouth. He continued eating though, feeling embarrassed for his friend's lack of etiquette. 

  
Shawn couldn't really say that as he was also like that before. He continued to eat the delicious, very delicious onigiri, quietly, ignoring that 2 similar-looking people behind the counter were talking about him while watching him, and also 1 person at the far corner, just eating his food silently while watching the redhead's back.

-

"Thank you for the treat, Hector-chan" as the both of them went out the restaurant.

  
"No probs. A deal's a deal." Hector looked at his watch, "Oh, I need to go now. It's getting late and I need to catch my bus."

  
"Ahh thank you again! By the way, before you go, what were your two favors before?"

  
"Forget about it haha," the silverhead waved his hands infront of him, "You don't have to do it, 'cause you won."

  
"Nahh, it's okay, really. I could buy a yummy dinner by my own money, you know. So care to share? I'll do it if I can"

  
Hector stared at him. "Really? You sure?" 

  
Shawn was now starting to get curious. "Yeah, im sure. So what is it?"

  
"Soon! I'll tell you tomorrow!" Hector sprinted to the bus stop, seeing that his bus has already arrived. He didn't even gave Shawn the chance to reply.

  
It's a good thing that his apartment was just a walking distance away, though. He wouldn't have any problems to ride any vehicles to travel to practice or to his apartment.

  
He was now silently walking down the street. Feeling the night air, listening to the bustling sounds and watching the surroundings around him. It was kind of nice. _So peaceful and relaxing_.

  
**Not.**

  
Someone was following him.

  
From all the years of training, aside from volleyball, Shawn could sense if someone was even staring at him at a 5-meter radius. Not daring to look back on who it was, he continued to walk forward, slowly gaining into a quicker pace.

  
The area he was in was already getting empty and darker, due to the time being late. He quickly turned to the left, not without seeing who the stalker was. His stalker was wearing dark clothes, his hood covering his face, his hands inside his pockets.

  
It's a good thing that Shawn familiarized the place, though.

  
So he began to run.

  
His sneakers were pounding against the rough pavement of the sidewalks and streets. His arms began to pump back and forth to help him gain speed. The rush of the wind in his face matched the speed his heart was beating, and his breath began coming in quick deep swallow. He knew the stalker was right behind him and effortlessly keeping pace, but to anyone else on the street, he was flying. Faster, and faster, and faster-

  
And then he turned to a dark alley, knowing what's coming on his way.

  
A dead end.

  
But Shawn still kept on running towards it. Why?

  
Fortunately, there were perks for staying in Brazil for many years.

  
It's also a good thing that the wall block wasn't that high. Seriously, I just ate dinner, Shawn mentally groaned. Sensing that the stalker was getting nearer, he jumped high as he can, kicking the walls quickly as he went higher, and finally, reaching the top of the block. He looked back at the stalker.

  
_Whoooshh.._

  
There was a slight sting on his right cheek. Still looking at the stalker, Shawn touched his right cheek and there he touched something wet. He knew what it was. The stalker, was holding one knife on each hand, with him twirling the other while looking at Shawn. But Shawn, couldn't still see the stalker's face.

  
When he saw that the stalker was going to throw the knife at him, again, he sprinted to go higher, to the top of the building. Feeling a bit winded, he forced himself to hide behind a couple of stacked boxes, incase the stalker has caught up.

  
And he fucking did. _Shit._

  
"I know you're here, Hinata. Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

  
Shawn frowned upon hearing the voice. _Are you kidding me right now?_ But he still didn't move. No way was he letting this guy get his way.

  
Footsteps could be heard, but not clearly as it was windy. God, Shawn feels like he was on a murder/horror movie, which seems like it if it were. 

  
He didn't hear anything after that. It was quiet, the sound of the wind soothing his ears. Then he heard a whisper,

  
"Found you." A knife was about to stab his back.

  
One thing you should probably know about Shawn, though, was that as a kid, he has great reflexes.

  
With his hands on the ground, he slid his foot to kick the stalker. Quickly on his feet, he ran towards the edge of the building. _How is that bastard so quick to find me?!_

  
Looking back, the stalker was already following him. 

  
"I should've just kicked him harder", he muttered annoyed, wanting to just enjoy the city night lights, which were surprisingly beautiful up there. But, _now was not the time._

  
He continued to run and leapt.

  
Shawn pushed himself away from the building and let himself freefall for a while before flipping himself around and grabbing onto a bar from a fire escape. He used it to swing himself around and propel himself back upwards, where he could kick of a neighboring wall and onto the next roof. From there, he ran straight across the roof and used his hands to vault over what might have been the top of a heating vent. 

  
_Goodluck catching up with me, asshole,_ he smirked, as he continued his stunts. He knew that his stalker couldn't aim his knife at him if he were to move around quickly.

  
He then reached the edge and dove head first toward a building about two stories shorter. At the last moment, he stuck out his arms to cushion his fall as he tumble rolled two times to gain back some horizontal momentum, as opposed to the vertical kind that he decided might crack his skull.

  
It went on like that for a while, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, gaining height sometimes, and losing it at others. Finally, he reached a rooftop, which was coincidentally, the rooftop of a restaurant he had just went into, named Onigiri Miya, and stopped for a moment. 

  
Shawn knew that his stalker gave up, because it was obviously _his_ weakness. He knew the man, though, that guy has been stalking Shawn even before he 'died'.

  
He knew that he was already near his apartment, so he burned off his remaining energy with this. Shawn continued his running and tumbling and flipping, because he still enjoyed the thrill. He ran from building edge to building edge, jumping over chimneys, sliding beneath antennas, and vaulting over heating vents. The concrete jungle became an extension of his very being and he moved without thinking, simply letting his body take over. His mind was clear and instincts took over. 

  
Anyone watching from below would see a small red haired figure dancing through the skies.

  
\-------------------

_Meanwhile..._

~

[ **To: My Ninja** ❤

Shawnyyyyy~  
im on my way there right now 😘  
Miss me? Cuz i miss youuuuuuu❤❤❤ ]

~

A raven-haired girl smiled while looking at her phone. Then, she walked inside the airport, dragging her suitcase, leaving the hot, sunny weather outside. _She can't wait to see him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am a sucker for undercuts 😍 in anime ofc hahaha
> 
> I gave up trying to draw the candid pic again, because the first one was ripped by my baby bro 😭 And, I got tired on drawing the group photo cuz im lazy af 😂
> 
> Anywayssss, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR READING❤


	10. Bro...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers...
> 
> One clueless and unaware.
> 
> The other clueless, but aware.
> 
> Which of them would find out the story first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually surprised at myself for able to come up a story and update TWICE A WEEK omg hahahaha even tho i have online classes

Bokuto went out the gym quietly. Behind him were his concerned teammates watching his figure quietly heading out. They were concerned because the owl has never been this quiet for long! And that's really worrying.

  
It's been a few days since the two new recruits joined them in their practice. Bokuto, after what happened at the tryouts, didn't pester Shawn anymore. He decided to observe the redhead closely, resulting in him being quiet.

  
Shawn's personality was clearly different to the Shouyo he once knew. But, there was a time when the redhead was having too much fun playing in their practice with Hector, that the redhead talked with the latter with exaggerating noises while those brown eyes shone brightly.

  
Only one person could do that with that kind of voice.

  
Bokuto thought that Shawn must have forgotten where he was, because when the redhead finished, he was startled by the attention directed to him and went back to his poker face. That's when Bokuto knew that the redhead was either pretending to be someone else or has really forgotten who he was.

  
Of course, Bokuto is not that stupid. He likes to pretend being an airhead because it was fun. After the tryouts, he thought of the possibility of a doppelganger, but having the same voice? Now, that's rare accoring to his research. Yes, he did research when he went back to his apartment.

  
So, the doppelganger was crossed out. If Hinata forgot who he was, then Bokuto needs to help him. But what if, the redhead was pretending? Why would he do that?

  
He sighed. Akaashi was waiting for him at his apartment, and he's glad that his boyfriend was staying for a few days. _He needs a break._ Bokuto went inside his car and drove to his apartment, not before buying a fresh bouqet of roses and some beer cans.

  
When Bokuto finally arrived, he was greeted by his pretty boyfriend and an aroma of food. He couldn't be any luckier. Akaashi chuckled as he watched his boyfriend, who stood still while his mouth was drooling. There was something behind his boyfriend's back, so he tried to look at it.

  
Seeing what Akaashi was doing, Bokuto snapped out of his trance and gave the bouquet of roses to his beloved while smiling. Blue eyes widened and the raven-haired blushed at the gift. Despite being in a relationship with Bokuto for years, he would still be flustered when his boyfriend gives him gifts. _What a sweet owl._

  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, when the taller of the two initiated the kiss. It was sweet and short. And they both loved it.

  
"Come on, the food will be getting cold." Akaashi dragged his boyfriend to the dining table.

  
Bokuto smiled again. Yep, he's very lucky to have this pretty man.

-

Bokuto was now conflicted. They were eating heartily, when he realized that he hasn't told Akaashi and Kuroo about the redhead. He knew Akaashi was also attached to Hinata years ago. He needs to know, too. As for his Kurobro, maybe he'll call him later.

  
He didn't notice that he was already playing with his food, when Akaashi stopped eating and asked him,

  
"Are you okay?" A pair of golden eyes met a pair of concerned blue ones.

  
"Yeah, im fine Kaash. It's just..there's something I wanna tell you, or rather someone."

  
Akaashi nodded, signaling him to continue. _Here it goes,_ Bokuto took a deep breath.

  
"Alright, I have a question, though. Have you seen Tsum-tsum's tweet this morning?"

  
"No, I was busy. And, I didn't get to browse my phone because my phone died." Gesturing to his phone that was charging at the living room.

  
"Right. Okay, so, this may sound crazy, but I think Shouyou is alive."

  
Silence.

  
"Kaash, there was this new recruit that really looks like Shouyou, but his overall appearance were different, I know that--"

  
"Let me guess, red hair, undercut hairstyle and tall figure?"

  
"How'd you know?" Bokuto widened his eyes at his boyfriend. Akaashi hummed at the confirmation.

  
"That guy's performance went viral for a while. He was playing a piano at the park in Tokyo. Wait, gimme your phone." 

  
Bokuto gave his phone and watched the latter typed something, and gave him back his phone. He looked at the screen, and it was a video. Bokuto pressed play.

-

"... _did that, I think I'd have a heart at_ \--"

  
He paused the video. Bokuto couldn't help it. Tears were streaming to on his face. After watching the video that was sent by Yachi, he can confirm that the redhead really was Hinata. How could he not know that voice when he kept replaying the video, over and over again for a few months?

  
"Oh god, he's really alive." As Bokuto continued to cry. Akaashi comforted his lover.

  
"Wait, you mentioned that he's the new recruit? So, you've met him?"

  
"Yeah, he --"

  
"Did he talk to you? Did you ask him where he was all these years?! TELL ME PLEASE!"

  
Bokuto has never seen this side of Akaashi. He looked at his ever-composed boyfriend turn into a sputtering mess with wide eyes. _Glad to think he isn't the only one feeling that._

  
"Kaash, babe, hey--- I talked to him during tryouts, calm down. Please." 

  
When the raven-haired calmed down, Bokuto continued,

  
"To be honest, I was a total wreck when I first saw him. When I saw him jump, Kaash, I just- I just KNEW that it was Shouyou," golden eyes looked down and started to tear up, "now that I think about it, I looked like a total idiot during that day." He bitterly chuckled. 

  
Akaashi frowned at this. "Why? What did you say to him?"

  
"At first, I shouted his name while bawling my eyes out," he chuckled then Bokuto frowned after,"when he heard it, all I see was an empty expression, like he doesn't care or know me." Akaashi held both of his hands to comfort him.

  
"When it was time for mixed teams with us, I sprinted and might have shouted towards his face and then hugged him," Bokuto sheepishly played Akaashi's fingers, "I called him 'Shouyo' and you know what he said?" The owl's eyes started to darken.

  
"He fucking said that I was mistaken and he was not the person who I called." Akaashi's widened his eyes at the statement. If Bokuto cursed, it really means he's that angry.

  
Silence then surrounded the place.

  
"Im not that stupid, you know? I know that Shouyou's alive. He's right there infront of me for fuck's sake! I just don't know why--"

  
"Hush now, I believe you. I even thought the same thing when i first saw the video. We'll get to the bottom of this, both of us."

  
"You're right, Kaash. I love you," Bokuto kissed his boyfriend while the other kissed him back.

  
_They have to get their crow son back._

  
-

He can't sleep.

Bokuto's eyes were still wide awake, lying on his bed with Akaashi, who was sleeping peacefully on his arm. Slowly getting Akaashi off his arms, he quietly went out his bedroom. _I need coffee_.

  
While making his coffee, he looked at the time on his phone. _11:46pm._ _Hmm, Kurobro should still be awake this time around,_ he thought as he was now sipping his coffee. He walked to his living room and sat on the couch.

  
Typing in Kuroo's number, he waited for the latter to pick up the call.

  
"Ssup, Bokubrooo~" a sly voice greeted.

  
"Yow, Kurobroo~ listen, I have something to tell you"

  
"Shoot."

  
"Okay, you've seen Tsum-tsum's tweet, right?"

  
"..uhh no? I didn't follow that damn Miya." The voice chuckled.

  
"Seriously? Here, I'll send a picture. KUROBRO, PLEASE BELIEVE ME IF I SAY THAT THE REDHEAD LOOKS A LOT LIKE SHOUYOUUUU AND IM PRETTY SURE HE IS SHOUYOU! HE'S ALIVE KUROBRO!"

  
A heavy thud was heard from the other line, followed by a long pause.

  
"Bro? You there?"

  
".. he-hey, im fine. Bro, I'll call you back cuz Kenma's calling me right now. Bye." _Beep_.

  
Kuroo ended the call. Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows at his bro's behavior. A headache was now starting to form in his head. He rubbed his face due to stress. He really needs to sleep this off, so he went back to bed. _Goodnight_.

  
\-----------

  
Still rubbing his butt from the pain, he looked at his phone with trembling hands. It's going too fast. Kuroo knows that he can't lie to his bestfriend, especially if it involves the sunshine kid that both adored. _Shit, shit, shiiiiit. Why is this happening?!_

  
Why did that redhead's video even got viral?! Not to mention, joining a top Division 1 volleyball team? Is that redhead asking for attention, when he clearly told both of them to keep his identity a secret?!

  
Kuroo scoffed at that. All who knew Shouyou, could see his face in Shawn's. A total physical makeover couldn't cover up his true identity. It would be a matter of time where all of Hinata's VB family would know that he's alive. But he didn't think that it would be _too soon_! He wasn't prepared for it, especially since it was his bro who just found out his identity.

  
Kuroo was really tempted to tell his Bokubro, but he's afraid what would happen if he did. If Kenma's right, which he always was, then Shouyou would be gone in a blink of an eye, again, never to return again. If Shouyo did it before for years, then he could certainly do it again.

  
_Qq_ Kuroo hurriedly went to his contacts and typed a message. Kenma doesn't have to know.

  
As if on cue, his bedroom's door quickly opened and Kenma came in, with concerned eyes. He apparently heard the thud across his room.

  
"Hey~" Kuroo smiled while posing on the floor, looking like an idiot.

  
Kenma rolled his eyes. "What the hell happened? And what are you doing on the floor?" 

  
"Hmm nothing much. Guess I got too sleepy that the floor was pulling me to its comfort" he slyly smiled while patting an area by his side, offering Kenma to sit beside him.

  
Looking at his desk, Kenma narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man. "Sleepy? You usually sleep at around 1 am, not to mention there are 2 fucking cups on your desk."

  
The man on the floor stiffened. Kenma saw this and became suspicious.

  
"Okay, what the hell is going on, Kuroo?" Narrowed cat-like eyes pierced to the man who was still sitting down.

  
"Nothing."

  
"Kuroo..."

  
"It's really nothing! You don't have to worry about it!"

  
"You sure? 'Cause I'll ask Shouyou if he knows." Kuroo flinched at the name.

  
"Ahh, so it's really about Shouyou. What did you do?" Kenma was trying to calm himself down, but his eyes were otherwise that.

  
"It's just something- it doesn't matter!" The taller yelled.

  
"IT DOES MATTER BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT SHOUYOU! SO TELL ME!" 

  
"NO!"

  
"KUROO! TELL. ME. NOW." Kenma growled.

  
"NO! GET OUT!"

  
"WHAT THE HELL?! IS IT THAT IMPORTANT TO HIDE IT FROM ME?!"

  
"YES! NOW, GET OUT SO I COULD SLEEP!"

  
Kuroo should have expected the outcome of this argument, because once he shouted back, Kenma lunged towards him and grabbed a fist full of black hair.

  
"O-ouch!!! KENMAAAAA, FUCKING LET GO OF ME!"

  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

  
"URGHHH FINE! GET OFF OF ME!"

  
Kenma got off of him and sat beside Kuroo. Both calmed down for a few minutes, letting the silence take over the place.

  
"...Bokubro just called me a few minutes ago."

  
"And? What did he say?"

  
"He said that Hinata's alive and he was the new recruit in their team." With that Kenma froze.

  
"Did you.. did you say anything about him?" 

  
Once again, Kuroo was met by Kenma's cold eyes. With a heavy sigh, he said,

  
"No, of course I didn't say anything. I made an excuse to end the call."

  
"Good." Kenma stood up and went out the room, leaving Kuroo on the floor.

  
_Why is that kid even hiding himself? Better yet, what is he hiding from?_

  
\------‐-------

_Meanwhile..._

A raven-haired man was trembling while his phone was pressed on his ears.

  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY?!"

  
"B-boss, we were on the rooftop, and he started doing some stunts, and-and I couldn't catch up---"

  
The voice cut him off, clearly pissed off. "If he's still alive when I return back there, you'll know what will happen, right?" 

  
The man gulped, already knowing what was about to happen if he failed.

  
"Yes s-sir."

  
"Very good. Inform me ONCE you killed him. You're interrupting me from my practice, you absolute failure!" Then the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im giving you guys a clue about the stalker:  
> -a certain word is sometimes mentioned in this story and yes, it is related to the stalker  
> -the word could be found in this chapter too  
> 
> 
> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR READING! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELL APPRECIATED AND WELCOME♡♡♡


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape your past. And the past wouldn't let you, if that's what it wants.

_I wanted to thank you, but was unable to explain,_

_What it means to have a friend,_

_To share life's joys and life's pains,_

_It's good to know our friendship is one of endless devotion,_

_Forced out of respect and every kind of emotion._

_It's patient and forgiving,_

_Never failing nor forsaking,_

_When a hand is outstretched,_

_Or one's heart is breaking,_

_It's ever faithful._

_Even when the world condemns,_

_And sparkles in the darkness,_

_Like fireworks and gems._

_It does my heart good,_

_At the end of the day,_

_To know that you will never be more than an email away._

♡♡♡♡♡

When Shawn turned on his phone, he was greeted with plenty of notifications. He really should use his phone often. He sighed. Ignoring most of the messages, there was one who caught his eye. 

  
Shawn widened his eyes when he read the message and then quickly replied, hoping that the sender could still read it.

  
~  
**[To: Annoying KAE**

_Seriously? I thought your flight was next week?! I can't meet you at the airport rn cuz I got practice. Get a taxi and go directly to my apartment._

_It's in XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3rd flr_  
_See you later. I'll buy your favorite food when I go home_ **]**  
~

  
"Hey, Shawn-kun! What are ye looking at yer phone for?"

  
Shawn's eyes snapped away from his phone and towards the voice. It was Atsumu, the annoying setter. _Apparently more annoying than Kageyama_. He scoffed. 

  
"Nothing."

  
They were having a break after 5 hours of practice in the gym. The other members went to the locker room to change, the ones left were Shawn, Bokuto, Hector and, Atsumu. The other two were stretching knt he floor, wiping the floor with their sweat. _Ughhh_ , now he can feel Sakusa's disgust.

  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM PRACTICING ON THAT AREA!" 

  
_Well, speak of the devil_. Shawn silently chuckled as he watched the wavy-haired man shouting at the two with a disgusted face, if the crinkle on his eyes indicated that since he was wearing a mask. 

  
Shawn didn't know what came over him when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't really his fault. It was kind of automatic. Without looking at the owner of the hand, he quickly held its wrist and flipped the body, slamming it on the floor. Shawn heard a groan, but he couldn't see properly because his eyes were still on static mode. His hands were also trembling.

  
"Hey! HEY! What's going on?!" Meian called over as him and the other members ran quickly towards them when they heard the noise.

  
When Shawn's vision cleared, he could see 2 men looking at him and a group who were crowding over someone. Someone who was on the floor. _Oh shit_ , his eyes widened as he saw Atsumu groaning while holding his head. It's a good thing though that it wasn't bleeding. 

  
"Shit, Atsumu-san, im so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Shawn kneeled on the floor, bowing down. The commotion near him stopped and became quiet. When he looked up, they were all looking at him. .

  
Meian cleared his throat. "Explain then."

  
Shawn gulped. He really didn't like being the center of attention (author: if only you knew). He needs to explain as short as possible, and convincing.

  
"Uhhh.. it's a kind of defense mechanism for me," he ruffled his red hair, acting sheepishly, "and I got startled when a hand suddenly touched my shoulder. Sorry, Atsumu-san, I didn't know it was you." He looked down feeling sorry. 

  
Atsumu sat upright. "It's okay, Shawn-kun. Im sorry also for startling ye." The blonde patted the younger's shoulder, smiling at him.

  
"You sure you're fine, Miya?" 

  
"Yeh, Omiomi-kun! Thanks for caring~" as the setter made a kissy face at the masked player. Which the latter replied with a disgusted face.

  
"Looks like he's back to normal. Let's get back."

  
One by one, the members stood up, walking away from the supposedly injured player.

  
"Let's. And I thought I would get to record him when he's crying in pain." Snickers surrounded the gym.

  
"H-HEY! IM RIGHT HERE, YE ASSHOLES!"

  
Shawn helped the setter stand up, as the latter was still dizzy. _Hopefully, it wouldn't affect his performance_ , he mentally prayed. He took Atsumu to let him sit on the bench while he get some water for him and maybe some ice.

  
While Shawn was running out the door of the gym, golden eyes were quietly observing him. Until the redhead was finally out the gym, he abruptly turned to the setter and went towards him. Seeing the player, the setter looked at him with a serious face.

  
"Something's wrong."

  
"No shit-sherlock, Bokkun. He was clearly trembling, even when I sat up to face him." Atsumu rolled his eyes.

  
"Yeah, I also saw that. But, have you seen his face when he did that to you? He was like, in a haze or something. And his eyes were full of fear." Bokuto clenched his fists while looking down.

  
Atsumu gestured him to sit down, and the latter did. "Do you think something terrible happened to him?" He looked at the man, who was in a hunched posture.

  
"Not that I know of. Only _that_ incident. Which is why im gonna investigate some more." Bokuto didn't turn to look back, just staring straight ahead.

  
Atsumu smiled. "Bokkun, count me in."

  
"Me too." Both turned to look at Sakusa's advancing figure, whose hands were in his hoodie's pockets. They looked at each other with wide eyes as the third company stood in front of them.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing. We're just shocked that ye would join us. Do ye even know the shrimp?"

  
"Of course, moron. We talked sometimes at nationals."

  
"Oh, understandable."

  
"Wow, can't believe you actually know that word, Tsum-tsum" Bokuto laughed.

  
"Why are ye all so against meee" Atsumu whined.

  
" 'cause you're annoying. Im surprised your brother didn't tell you that."

  
"Okay, okay, fine!! Enough, let's get serious here" Atsumu groaned as he held up his hands, " how are we gonna investigate?"

  
Bokuto grinned. "I knew you would ask that, so.." they continued their talk, unknowingly, that there was somebody else listening to their conversations.

  
-

"..yeah, but you do know---" Sakusa was cut off when the gym doors where slammed open. 

  
"Hey, senpais. Sorry, for taking too long. I kinda got lost on the way and decided to buy some lunch and refreshments." As Shawn showed them the three plastic bags that he was carrying. 

  
The truth was, when he bought some water bottles and ice in the grocery store, he met someone so familiar to him, that it took him a long time to cut off their conversation. To make up for it, he bought food and drinks for them.

  
"WAAAHHH WE HAVE AN ANGEL! GUYS! GET OUT OF THAT LOCKER ROOM AND LET'S EAT!!! SHAWN-KUN BOUGHT FOOD!"

  
Shawn watched as the setter ran up to him and take a plastic bag from him, looking at the contents inside. Behind him was Sakusa, also jogging to catch up to get the other plastic bag, not before spraying it with alcohol.

  
The redhead looked at the third one, who remained sitting on the bench. Shawn froze when he saw Bokuto looking at his phone. He bit his cheek in annoyance.

  
_This is getting more complicated. Damn it._

-

"Game!" Shawn yelled as both him and Hector ran in sync when the ball went to their side of the court. Not making it into a three-pass strategy, Shawn quickly recieved and set the ball, to which Hector quickly did a cross-shot. A point to their team. 

  
"Seriously, how are ye ⁸guys doing that? I thought it was a code or something," Atsumu huffed as he tiredly looked at the two. The other members on his side also looked exhausted while the duo's team were also the same, except of course, the duo. 

  
They were playing on the fifth set of their match, and neither the duo were substituted or took a break. And, honestly, it's really annoying to look at them not breaking a single sweat. Most of them grumbled. _How on earth do they have an endless energy?!_

  
Bokuto bounced the ball depsite being tired. "Even WE can't catch up to them. Heck, we're their teammates!" The words were a bit bitter but the owl was smiling, proud to be exact. _Shouyou is so cool~_

  
When the salt n pepper haired man did an underserve, too high to be exact. All of them just stared at the ball, not having the energy to catch or recieve it. 

  
And suddenly, there came a blur of red and black who went to the direction of the ball, that was about to fall, near the benches. It was like Shiratorizawa all over again, except someo- Shawn's eyes widened at the person who caught the ball and landed infront of him.

  
The person was still looking down, hands clutching on the ball by their side. The the person looked up to meet his eyes. Both hazel coloured eyes met. Shawn didn't get to say anything when the girl abruptly hugged him.

  
"SHAWNNYYYYY, I MISS YOUUUU" Then she kissed him on the lips shortly after. He could hear the gasps around him. He widened his eyes and looked around him. All the members were looking at them with smirks, teasing smiles and frowns(?).

  
"KAE! I told you to go to my apartment when you arrive. How did you even know where the gym was?" As he carefully removed the girl--woman off him, ignoring the kiss she gave. The latter just pouted and turned to his team.

  
"Hello everyone! My name's Kaede Kayano, this idiot's girlfriend." She smirked at Shawn after. He was about to deny when chaos happened.

  
"WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?! I THOUGHT BROS BEFORE HOES?"

  
"Man, can't believe our rookie got ahead of us tsk tsk"

  
"Shawn-kun, I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO GETS A GIRLFRIEND! IM MORE HANDSOME THAN YEEEE" a smack at the head was heard after that. 

  
"WOOOOHHHHH our rookie is growing up!"

  
"When's the wedding? I should be the best man, right? Right?!"

  
Shawn glared at the woman, while she just giggled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse now. Right now, he needs to stop this nonsense.

  
"GUYS! GUYS! She's not my girlfriend. She's just a close friend of mine in Brazil." Shawn rolled his eyes as the noise slowly quiet down, "She's just staying in Japan for a few weeks and should have stayed at my apartment after arriving." As he glared at the woman again, to which the latter rolled her eyes and smiled.

  
Shawn's eye twitched. "If you could excuse us, guys, I want to speak with her privately," he smiled to them, then lead the woman outside the gym. 

  
"Wait, how did she come in without creating a noise?"

-

  
If the redhead was irritated before, he was now eerily calm, and that scares her. Kaede gulped. Shawn is truly scary when he's calm.

  
"Why are you here?" Shawn calmyly asks in a low voice. Low enough for the girl to hear, but it still gave her the shivers despite being friends for 2 years.

  
"Well, I wanna see you practice. It's been a while since I last saw you play." She smiled a little bit, not daring to look up.

  
Shawn wasn't convinced though. When he didn't reply, Kaeda looked up to see two hazel eyes looking down at her. She squeaked and fiddled her fingers. _Cute~_ he mentally smiled.

  
"Maybe- I just- I just want to see you okay, you know? That's the whole purpose of why im here-- why we're here. I want to see that sparkle in your eyes again when you play, Shawny."

  
Shawn clenched his fists and sighed, and turned away at the girl. The girl continued, "Remember, it's not your fault. He's still alive, okay? He's awake now." The redhead abruptly spun his head to look at her and widened his eyes at her. _Really? Since when?!_

  
As if she could read his mind, she replied, "He just woke up a week ago, but he was still at the hospital when I left. Listen, Pedro knows that it's not your fault. He doesn't blame you, so stop overthinking."

  
"Okay, okay, I will. I'll relax. And what? A week ago? And you're just telling me now?" Shawn raised his eyebrow at her.

  
"Yeah, sorry about that. We got a little bit busy, and Sensei told us to keep it a secret so you wouldn't do stupid things." She rolled her eyes.

  
Shawn looked away, a little bit guilty. Seeing this, Kaede widened her eyes. This time, she was the one glaring at him.

  
"What the fuck, Shawn?! Didn't we tell you to stop cutting yourself?! I told y--" she whisper-yelled at him when he cut her off,

  
"To put my fam's pictures on the mirror and look at it if I ever try to do it," he waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, I did it, and I threw the razor." That made Kaede smile.

  
She wrapped her arms around him, loving the feeling of his warmth. A few seconds after, Shawn hugged her back. _God, he really missed her._ He missed all his friends and family back home.

  
"So, are you gonna wait for me, or go to my apartment now? We'll be done in 3 hours"

  
"I think I'll just wait for you. There's a cafe across the street there that I wanted to try, so I'll go there if I got bored."

  
After that, the both went in the gym. 

\-----------------------

~  
**[From: My Keiji 😍**

 _I just talked to Hinata at the grocery store. I was almost convinced that he wasn't the Hinata that we know. Either he's a really good actor, or he really doesn't know us. When I tried to talk to him, it was clear that he wants to get away from me._ **]**

  
**[From: My Keiji 😍**

_Bo, im afraid. What happened to him? His body was shaking after we talked. We really need to find out what happened to him_. **]**

  
**[From: My Keiji 😍**

_Are you eating right now? Eat plenty and drink always. Don't forget to rest. I love you_ **]**  
~

  
Bokuto couldn't help but smile at the last message. But, he quickly slid his smile off when he read the previous messages again. He was also getting worried. After seeing the Atsumu incident, he knew that something was really wrong. Bokuto couldn't also help, but feel scared when he 'accidentally' heard the couple's conversation. _What? The both of them were taking a long time talking outside._

  
"..did it, that's why I threw the razor." Bokuto widened his eyes. _The redhead was cutting his wrists for christ sake!_ His hands were now trembling as he walked away from the door, not knowing that it was making Atsumu and Sakusa, concerned at the owl's behavior.

  
"Bokkun? What's wrong?" Atsumu asked, to which the owl just waved them off, signaling that he'll tell them later. Both the setter and Sakusa looked at each other in concern while Bokuto zoomed past the team and went inside the locker room. At the same time, the gym door opened.

  
Once Bokuto was in front of the sink, he turned it on and splashed some water on his face. He couldn't imagine what the redhead was going through. But, they have to find out before it's too late, like the last time. Bokuto can't fail Shouyou again. _No, he wouldn't._ This time he would protect the redhead no matter how Shawn pretends to not know them.

  
If Bokuto, or the squad finds out, they would track the redhead, force him out of his facade and hug him. That's what they'll do, if they can _manage_ their anger.

  
_But for now, we wait. Shouyou's here for a reason, and I must not let it waste!_ Bokuto looked at his reflection with a determined face. And before he starts, he needs to talk with a certain rooster head.

  
\------------------

The practice was over. The trio, Shawn, Hector and Kaede, walked down the street, with the two guys carrying her baggage. Hector grunted, clearly not enjoying this.

  
"I forgot to ask, where do you even live, Shawn?" As he looked at the redhead, who looked like he was about to burst because of the girl's chattering.

  
Shawn looked hesitant to reply though. But nevertheless, he said, "I live near here. An apartment in XXXXXXXX." And, that's it.

  
"Cool, atleast you could just walk there. While im stuck in a bus for 20 minutes." Hector grumbled in annoyance. He didn't notice that Kaede was staring at him.

  
"Hey, shaggy-head. What's your name?" Kaede was looking at Hector with an unreadable expression, but still has a smile on her face. The latter twitched in annoyance.

  
"HA?! I just introduced myself hours ago. Were you deaf?" He cocked his head, taunting the girl.

  
"Obviously, I didn't pay attention because someone was looking so hot at practice," while she gave dreamy eyes to Shawn, who just ignored the both of them and kept walking, " and besides, I don't like you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
"GRRRR.. Be thankful that im carrying your stuff, being a RELIABLE friend to YOUR NOT SO BOYFRIEND." He smirked, satisfied at the look she's giving him. The girl then muttered something, too low that he couldn't hear her.

  
Suddenly, Shawn lightly chuckled to what Kaede muttered. "Kae, be kind to Hector. He's my friend, so don't annoy him. Try to get along hmm?" As he looked at the both of them who were both beside him. 

  
"Yes sir." Both of Kaede and Hector uttered in sync, then looked at each other and laughed. Shawn just smiled at them fondly. _This two would hit it off sooner than later._

  
Shawn continued to walk and looked straight ahead, while the two continued to bicker again. He tuned them off, seemingly thankful that the two haven't noticed a presence following them for the past few minutes.

  
\----------------

_Ring. Ring._

  
_Ring. Ring._

  
"Hello?" The person answered half-awake. The voice on the other line apologized and talked to him in a serious tone.

  
The person quickly sat up, hopefully not waking up his partner by his side. It was still dark out, and the person continued to listen to the caller.

  
"WHAT?!" If that didn't wake his partner up, he doesn't know what woud. But, his partner certainly did wake up and sat upright, concern present on his eyes.

  
The person ended the call and looked at his startled partner with tears flowing on his face,

  
"Daichi..." As Sugawara hugged his partner and looked at his eyes, "..Hinata is still alive." And continued to hug him while his tears continued to flow. The other couldn't still wrap his mind about what his partner said,

  
_"..Hinata is still alive."_

  
Then, emotions that Daichi didn't know were there, came out of him. Both of them continued to hug each other and went back to fall asleep. For now, they have to rest before they come looking for their crow son, who was supposed to be dead. 

  
Both of them thought the same thing before falling asleep. _Thank you God._

  
\---------------

"I just told Suga-san."

  
"What? We're not even sure if that's really him!"

  
"I know, I told him that we should gather together with the squad to explain further."

  
"Guys, why isn't Kenma answering? It's been weeks already. Is he hiding something?"

  
"Kuroo answered, but he just said that he didn't know the redhead and ended the call."

  
"Arghh.. this is getting me frustrated and I still have classes tomorrow!"

  
One of the two guys looked at the clock, and it was already pretty late. He sighed and looked at his friends,

  
"Let's just sleep. We'll continue this once we gather. I hope this isn't some dream though. All three of them were stressed as they couldn't get a single thing out of the redhead for weeks..

  
If that redhead was really Shouyou, and he's still alive, then they should do everything they can to find him and talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set of clues about the stalker:  
> -not an OC  
> -not from Haikyuu  
> -still related from the first clue
> 
> Again, I didn't put other fandoms because those anime characters that are not from Haikyuu have different roles in this story. Thank you~
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! IM SOOOOO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS GOT HOOKED (>~<)  
> THANK YOU FOR THE HITS, KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHH!!! 
> 
> I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS A FUN STORY FOR YOU♡♡♡♡♡


	12. Whose side are you on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust.
> 
> Plenty of people took it for granted. And with it, they could either break someone or help someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's in bold font = english/portuguese

_Just saying the words, trust me_

_Does not feel people with glee._

_Your actions will determine_

_Your life better than a sermon._   
  
_The actions of your daily life_

_When pressures build up, do you take it in strife?_

_When someone else tells you a secret_

_Do you always keep it?_

_When you say you will do it,_

_Do you do it now or wait a bit?_

_Do people depend on you_

_to do the things you say you will do?_   
  
_You see trust is made up of a lot of little things_

_It is everyday actions and what you bring,_

_That will depend on the level that people trust you_

_So rather than talk, stay true to your word and just do!_

♡♡♡♡♡

Inside the apartment, you could hear two voices. One, a grown man crying, and the second, a woman comforting.

  
It was truly a sight to behold, if you didn't know the man. But of course, why would he cry in front of people who doesn't know him? As if they could somehow ease his problems.

  
The night when the two bestfriends arrive in his apartment, Shawn suddenly fell on his knees and cried, making the girl rush to him and comfort him. This went on for an hour, when they boy slept on the girl's lap.

  
Kaede smiled as she touched his hair and traced his face. _He was really beautiful, inside and out_. Shawn was just a caged bird, and can only be free when the threat is long gone. She sighed. _I'll do anything for your true self to come back, Shawn._

~~~

  
_2 years ago..._

  
Kaede saw a boy just sitting on the sand. He looks he's about her height and age. When she went closer, she could see that the boy was meditating. _Huh_ , she thought amused. She then sat on the hot sand, about a meter away from the boy and just stared at him.

  
With the sunset's rays, this boy looks ethereal, with his black-tipped orange hair and slightly pale face. She didn't know how long she was staring until the boy's eyes opened and turned to look at her.

  
Kaede was startled upon looking at those empty, brown eyes. But suddenly, that empty gaze turn into amusement. The boy smiled at her and stood up, patting away the sand from his shorts. She sadly thought that the boy would leave after, and fortunately, he didn't. Instead, he sat beside her again and talked to her,

  
 **"Hi, my name's Shawn. How 'bout you?"** Her eyes popped up, once she heard his voice. The way he spoke in English was perfect--and _hot_. She blushed when the boy was still staring at her, waiting for a reply.

  
 **"U-um, Kaede Kayano. But just call me Kae."** She stuttered, hoping that her english was understandable. It was still a bit hard learning Portuguese and English, even after living for 2 years in Brazil.

  
Shawn nodded and smiled. "Ahh so, you're Japanese? You don't have to speak in English, you know," while speaking in japanese, he turned to look at the sunset, "you're actually the first japanese that I met outside of my family."

  
Kaede felt warm at that. She smiled and spoke also in japanese, "If I may ask, how long have you been staying here in Brazil? I haven't seen you before."

  
Something flickered on his eyes, but it was gone immediately. He turned to look at her and did a thinking pose,

  
"Hmmm, about a year, I guess? I didn't actually count" then he laughed. To Kaede, the laugh was music to her ears and the way he smiled, made her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell Kae, you've only just met him._

  
"Really? I lived here for about two years now. And, I always go to the beach to relax. But, this is the first time I've seen you." She waited for his reply. It took a few seconds and he said,

  
"This is my first time to come here, though," he smiled sheepishly, "I have been se-- I have been studying for awhile, so I didn't have much spare time to come here."

  
"Ahh really? Preparing for college?"

  
"Something like that haha"

  
Then, they were surrounded by silence. But, it was a comfortable one. They bothe stared at the sunset and shortly after, it became dark. Both of them stood up and patted the sand from their shorts.

  
"Again, it's nice to meet you, Kaede. I hope we'll see each other again soon." Shawn waved as he started to walk away from her. Kaede panicked, _it's her chance now!_

  
"U-uh, SHAWN! WAIT!" The said boy stopped and turned to look at her, confusion present on his face. The girl walked in front of him and asked,

  
"Can I have your number? I really want for us to see each other again and get closer." She smiled and then blushed when she saw that the boy was amused, his smile turning into a smirk of some sort.

  
"Sure Kaede, gimme your phone," she gave her his phone, then he typed his number, "let me know if you want to meet next time." He gave her the phone back and smiled. _Cheeky, aren't we?_

  
"I told you to just call me Kae" she giggled. _Wait, she giggled?! Since when does SHE giggle?_ Kaede clamped her mouth, red-faced.

  
"Okay, Kae. Text me later, bye~" Shawn turned back again, while waving. She watched as his figure turned smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see him in the darkness. She sighed, happy that she has a hot guy's number.

  
Later on, short conversations turned to long ones, meet-ups turned to hang outs, light topics turned to deep ones and those two became closer as months passed by.

  
Kaede was the one who introduced him to beach volleyball and parkour teams. She was amazed on how he easily became friends with them and he could play the sports after a few weeks. Well, the beach volleyball, for about a few months, but it's because the sand wasn't that forgiving. 

  
Months turned to years, until..

~

_A month before Shawn came to Japan.._

  
"SHAWN! LOOK OUT!" Pedro called the boy, who was crossing the road, not knowing that a car was speeding up towards him. Kaede was frozen, fearing the worst and, their other friends, continued to call for Shawn, whose mind was elsewhere. Of course, he didn't hear them.

  
Shawn was ahead of the group, to lead them to a restaurant where they could eat. They were a bit far from him to catch up since Shawn was fast-walking. 

  
_Shit_ , the car was about to hit him when--- 

  
_**CRASH** _

  
A hard thump was heard.

  
They looked in horror as the person laid on the road, with blood surrounding his head. The car driver didn't even went out, and just drove out quickly. The group was frozen, unable to chase the car driver. Then slowly, they woke up from their trance.

  
 **"SHIT, SHIT, IT HAPPENED SO FAST"** Akabane shakily kneeled in front of the person who was very still on the road. Kaede frantically dialed to call for an ambulance. **"Pedro! Wake up!"** softly slapping their friend's face, ignoring the blood that stuck to his hand.

  
A groan was heard. It wasn't from the one on the road, but from the one ahead of them. There they saw Shawn, trying to sit upright, and touched his head. 

  
"Oh my god, Shawn!" Nagisa and Nice hurriedly went to him and helped him. He looked like he was about to pass out. Kaede didn't know what else she could do while she stared at her two friends.

  
Then finally, the ambulance came .

-

An hour later at the hospital, the group saw Shawn getting out of the room. He was quickly discharged, seeing that he only had minor scrapes on his arms and knees. And his head didn't have a concussion. But the same thing couldn't be said to their friend, Pedro.

  
The doctor said that he didn't have brain damage, but he was currently in a coma. The doctor didn't know when he'll wake up, but he guaranteed the group that Pedro will wake up soon.

  
After visiting Pedro, they left the hospital, not a smile present on their face. They were silent, waiting for someone to say something. Someone did though. Akabane couldn't take it anymore. So he turned to Shawn and pointed his fingers on Shawn's chest, harshly,

  
"It's your fault that Pedro is there! If you've just listened to our calls, then this wouldn't have happened." Then, he turned back and ran away from the group, disappearing through the streets.

  
The group couldn't say anything. Then, they heard a sniff. It was Shawn. They were shocked to see their friend cry in front of them. It was a rare sight, considering that he was always so smiley.

  
"I am s-so so-sorry" then Shawn quickly left them.

  
The next day, Shawn called the group to come over his house. They were reluctant at first but hearing their friend's desperate voice changed their mind. When they all arrived at his house, even Akabane was there, he told them everything.

  
_Every. Single. Thing. From. The. Start._

  
About his life before he came to Brazil. Shawn knew that he could trust them. He also told them about the threats returning these past few days. He showed them all the letters he had recieved the past few days, and after reading it, they were all enraged. Especially at the recent one,

  
_**Dear Hinata,** _

_**I can't believe your friend ruined the fun. Well, I guess, it's also funny seeing your friend push you before I hit you, and landed your face to the ground. Unfortunately, your friend was hit and it should've been a wonderful sight if it was you. I hoped that your friend was dead, so that I could do it again to you. Toodles~♡** _

**"Who the fuck is that asshole?!"** Heitor was seething already, the same could be said with Nagisa and Akabane. Nice was nearly about to cry, while hugging her boyfriend (Heitor). Kaede was already full on crying, sad and angry about the situation.

  
 **"I- I don't know. Looking at the letters, I think that person found me here. I don't know how and why,"** Shawn was shaking while looking down, **"I came here to Brazil to just forget about the past. And now, the past is chasing me."**

  
The group was to see their friend, shaking and crying, clearly scared and in need of help. All of them went to him and gave him a group hug. Shawn was very thankful for that, as he slowly calmed down.

  
After all of them calmed down, Nagisa asked,

  
"So, what now?"

A while later, they decided that Shawn's appearance needs to change. They went to a hair salon and let the guy decide which hairstyle he wants. He picked the undercut hairstyle. And after that, they decided to dye his hair into a dark color of red.

Kaede blushed at how much more handsome Shawn turned into. _Get it together, Kae!_

After a quick visit to the hospital for Pedro, the boys then went to the gym to workout while the girls went to their own yoga sessions. A week after, they joined Shawn's training, which they didn't know until now. No wonder Shawn was so fit. They trained to be fighters, so that they could defend theirselves.

Upon learning Shawn's story, the group couldn't leave Shawn alone until he was safe. They became overprotective of him and were thankful that he was still alive. They have to be prepared anytime, anywhere, in case something goes wrong.

It was already a month after the incident, that Shawn was gonna come back to Japan. Apparently, Shawn's uncle found the location of Shawn's killer. Another reason was that Shawn needs to fulfill some promises. 

His group of friends were worried. If Shawn comes back to Japan, then he would be prone to the killer's plans. They were now inside the airport, hugging the redhead for the last time.

**"Please take care of yourself, okay?"** Nice sniffed, while Heitor put his arm around her. **"She's right, Shawn. If you ever see that fucker, kick his ass."** Heitor smiled while Shawn chuckled.

Akabane patted Shawn's shoulder. "Dude, im sorry again for what happened last month. We'll wait for you until Pedro wakes up. If you're still in Japan that time, we'll catch up to you. Just until then, be safe." He gave him a bro hug again.

"Shawn? If you need help in killing that- that shit, I'll be just one call away. I'll buy a ticket then go straight to you." Nagisa looked at Shawn seriously, then chuckled. Nagisa was a quiet guy, but damn, he was dangerously good with a knife. Shawn felt a shver on his spine at that, then give the guy a bro hug.

Finally, he turned to the last one in the group. Kaede slowly walked towards him, eyes misty and nose red. She hugged him tightly while he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me that you'll be safe. Call me as always. Remember what I always told y--" Kaede was already full on crying.

"Shhh.. I know. You'll visit me anyway, remember?" Shawn smiled at his first ever friend in Brazil, now his bestfriend. He wiped the tears on her face and kissed her forehead. "I trust that you'll be always there for me, and know that I'll always be there for you, too."

Kaede hiccuped. "Please be safe always. Don't be reckless, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" As Shawn give her a salute, to which she returned it with an eyeroll. 

It was time for his flight. Then for the last time, he waved to his friends as he went through the doors.

~~~

Kaede sighed as she continued to play Shawn's hair while he slept. She remembered how he always call her late at night because he always had nightmares. Her lack of sleep was worth it when she would hear the soft snores of the boy during the call. Even when he went to Japan, he would call her at night, and fortunately, it was daylight at her area.

  
It's the first time that she saw him asleep this peacefully. With all their sleepovers, they were always woken up by Shawn screaming and shaking in his sleep. All of them felt sad that they couldn't help with his problem and just be there for him. They actually couldn't believe that Shawn was experiencing those horrible events.

  
Kaede felt him moving. Shawn groaned and opened his eyes. _He looked so cute_ , she gushed. Once he was conscious enough, he smiled while looking at her, still laying on her lap.

  
"I love you, Kae."

  
She smiled back, tearing up. "I love you too, Shou." 

  
Then she kissed his forehead. She doesn't care if they will just stay as friends, _as long as she would always be there for him._

  
\----------------

"Is he okay? Is he still ignoring them?"

"Yes sir. Fortunately, he opened up to me. But, not them."

  
The voice, on the other side of the call, sighed. "Don't let him stay out of your sight, okay? I fear that it would be a matter of time before someone attacks him."

  
"Yes sir. Should I give a push to his other friends?"

"I don't think it's necessary, for now. I believe that the video you posted went viral, correct?"

"Affirmative. The tweet by the setter was a bonus. I didn't think that they would actually show a picture of their new recruits."

"Good. I hope that the fuckers would get the bait. And once they do, you should be there. Please protect him at all costs, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I need to get back to work. Thank you for your hardwork, keep it up." Then the call ended.

  
\---------------

_Why isn't he texting back?!_

Kenma was pissed off. He was already looking at his phone for the nth time, having finished his online stream. The last message from Shouyou was from 2 weeks ago, the day before he went to Osaka. Kenma didn't bother to message him again, in case, the redhead was busy. But that guy has already SEEN his message.

  
Kenma huffed in annoyance. Last week, he couldn't take it anymore so he stormed off, going out his room. Kuroo, who passed by the hallway, saw the pissed off cat and stopped him. He flinched at the eyes of the blonde and asked him where he's going.

  
The latter merely hissed and pulled back his arm, then shouted that he was going to Shouyou and demand why he was not replying him. Kuroo rolled his eyes at this and once again, stopped the cat from getting out of the house.

  
"You're not going anywhere, Kenma."

  
"Bold of you to assume that I'll do that." 

  
Then, the blonde tried to run away. But, Kuroo, knowing his plan, grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to Kenma's bedroom. There, he put Kenma inside and locked the door from outside. Kuroo could hear him banging the door, ordering him to let him out. Kuroo knew that Kenma wouldn't get out of the window, considering that their bedrooms were on the 3rd floor, and it would take lots of energy and effort.

  
And he was right. Now, Kenma was locked up in his room for a week, with Kuroo constantly giving him meals during meal times.

  
Kenma growled. He held up his phone again and typed a message.

  
**[To: Shou**

Shou, are you busy? I want to talk about something. Please reply. **]**

  
Then, he waited. He played some video games, did a bit of his paperworks, then slept on his bed. Hours have passed and it was already getting dark. He woke up and turned on his phone. No messages from Shouyou. _What the hell is he doing?!_

  
Kenma's heart ached at how Shouyou's acting. It was going good since they met in Tokyo, and now, he was ghosting him. _I need to see him_ , he thought as he felt tears forming in his eyes as he threw his phone on his bed. He missed Shouyou.

  
Then a 'ping' was heard. It was from the phone. Kenma quickly dived to his bed and got his phone, hoping it was from Shouyou. To his disappointment, it wasn't from him. It was from their squad's groupchat. He opened the groupchat and widened his eyes when he read the message.

~  
 _ **OwlMaster** added **Miya Atsumu.**_  
 _ **OwlMaster** added **Sakusa Kiyoomi.**_

 _ **OwlMaster** : Guys, Shouyou is alive. But, he doesn't remember us, or pretending not to know us. I don't know why, but guys, I need your help. We have a plan and we really need your help for this to work._  
~

Kenma heard a door being slammed open. He quickly turned to the door and saw Kuroo, holding his phone.

  
_Shit, we're fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set of clues for Hinata's stalker/killer: (Killing Stalking lol hahaha)  
> -you love him in his anime (well i think most of u guys wud)  
> -intro of chapter 1  
> -his height doesn't matter (shhh I know who ur thinking and its not him hahaha)
> 
> Why do you think someone wants to kill Hinata? Comment down below. ^_^
> 
> Thank you for your support 😭❤❤❤ I love you so much guysss


	13. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory between the stalker and our lovely sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'll put the backstory here then. 😂

_The side glances of the lover_

_From the east from the mountains_

_From the deserts from the wild_

_Looks to the moon and counts stars_

_Talks to himself sometime sings_

_Gets angry soon but loves like mad_

_Cries like rivers smiles like angel_

_What he wears what he not_

_So selfless and in his world lost_  
  
_Who is he across the table_

_With candle lit I wait for him_

_Will he come and whisper sweet_

_I will show my earring to him_

_A band on arm a move of my hair_

_But he looks into my eyes_

_He is drawing my sketch_

_Shall not I see him once again_

  
_Never love a stranger for they_

_Make you weep for night and day_

♡♡♡♡♡

_~~~_

  
_A boy heard a 'ping' from his phone. He looked at his phone and saw a message from an unknown number. He read it and it seems like the unknown number sent him a wrong message._

  
_[From: ##########_  
_Hey Lucy, where was that cafe you were talking about? ]_

  
_The boy giggled at the message. It sounds cute, don't blame him. Then, he replied the text._

  
_[Im sorry, but it seems like ur friend gave u the wrong number ^_^]_

  
_Then the unknown number replied after a few seconds. Wow, so quick, the boy thought._

  
_[Urghh, im sorry. I knew I felt something was wrong when she gave me the number. Im so sorry.]_

  
_[Nahhh, iz ok. I kinda need a chatmate right now tho]_

  
_[Well, im here 😅 so wat ya wanna talk about?"]_

  
_Then, the two continued to chat for days, until it turned to weeks._

  
_~_

_[Hey, you never told me your name🙄]_

  
_[Right, I forgot hahaha. Can I call then?]_

  
_The boy hesitated. He was afraid that this would be something more. But, he already accepted the unknown number (YES, HE STILL DIDN'T SAVE THAT NUMBER), as his friend, so why the hell not?_

  
_[Okay]_

  
_Then his phone rang._

  
_"Uhh, hey stranger!" The boy happily joked. He heard the voice laughed. It sounded deep and... beautiful. He mentally slapped._

  
_"Soooo, what's your name?"_

  
_"Right, right, sorry. My name is Kam-"_

_~~~_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

  
Shawn groaned. Turning off the alarm clock, he gently took Kaede's arm around him and got out of the bed. He went to get his clothes, then brought it to the bathroom. Of course he would change there, especially when there's a girl sleeping in his bedroom.

  
He took off his clothes and went to take a shower. Why am I still remembering that digusting memory? As he scrubbed his body a little bit forcefully, making his skin turn red. Shawn sighed, _how can I escape this nightmare?_

  
_~~~_

  
_Both of them continued to call more and more, from lunch time calls to late night calls. All his classmates would assume that he got a girlfriend or something. Hinata's handsome and charming, why wouldn't he?_

  
_"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Why haven't you offered to meet me?"_

  
_The other line went quiet. Then his friend replied,_

  
_"Well, the thing is I can't. I live in Tokyo and im a part-time worker, so yeah" the guy shyly laughed._

  
_"Ahhh no wonder. I kinda wanna meet you, though. But, no worries! I can meet you there whenever we have practice matches in Tokyo." Hinata happily assured him._

  
_He could feel the guy's smile when he said, "That's great! I can't wait to see you. Oh, I'll call you back later, I have to go back to work. Bye~" then he ended the call, not letting Hinata reply._

  
_"Bye." Hinata said, as he looked at his phone. The phone rang again, he answered it once more._

  
_"What?"_

  
_"What do you mean 'what', boke?! Where the fuck are you?! We have practice right now!" The orange-head flinched. Oops, he forgot. Then he quickly sprinted to the locker room, then the gym._

  
_Hinata arrived, still panting. "IM HERE!" As he leaned to the doorway, a bit dizzy from the run._

  
_"Oi, boke" He froze and looked at the raven-haired setter coming towards him with a dangerous glare. "Where were you? You're 15 minutes late!"_

  
_"Im sorry, bakayamaaaaa. I- I kinda forgot?" Then he heard a 'pfft', which sounds a lot like Tsukki's._

  
_Kageyama held the top of Hinata's head and squeezed it very hard. "Ow! Ow! Stop it bakayama!" As the shorter boy grabbed the setter's arm to let his head go, to which the latter did. Then, Kageyama leaned closer to his face, making him blush._

  
_"If you slack one more time, I will not toss to you again. Got it?" When Hinata nodded, Kageyama turned around and walked away._

  
_Hinata smiled. Yep, he's not gonna leave this behind._

_~~~_

Shawn got out of the bathroom, clean and fresh. He saw that Kaede was still sleeping. Well, it was still 5 in the morning and she just arrived from a long travel. And it was Sunday, so they have a day off. 

  
Shawn wrote a note saying that he was going for a jog, incase Kaede would look for him. He got out of his apartment, turn on his GPS for a possible route for his run/jog.

  
As he started to jog, he could see two guys also jogging towards his direction. He made way for them to pass through, then sprinted as fast as he can.

  
_~~~_

  
_A boy was strolling around the streets in Miyagi at night. His mind was full of problems that he didn't notice that he was already walking towards an empty and dark street. When suddenly, he felt a sharp tip being pressed on his back. The boy stopped walking, but the stranger pushed him to continue walking._

  
_"Scream and you'll have a gaping hole on your back." The boy widened his eyes. He knows that voice. They continued walking until they arrived to a dark alley at the end of the street._

  
_The stranger leaned towards the boy while the latter pressed his back on the wall. The boy whimpered, too scared to talk, especially since he knows that voice too well. The stranger then pressed his knife to the boy's side, while he caressed the boy's cheek with the other hand._

  
_"I miss you so much, Hinata. Why did you block my number? We could've just continued being friends, even if you rejected me y'know?" The boy couldn't see the stranger's face because he was wearing a hoodie._

  
_He tried to talk, but no voice could come out. The stranger scoffed. "Even when wep could already meet face to face, you wouldn't talk to me? Why? Am I too ugly for you? Am I too much for you?!"_

  
_The boy could feel his breathing becoming shorter and shorter. The stranger stopped his rant and softened his voice, "Shhh, im sorry. I just want to talk to you, but you were always with that- with that- setter of yours. Sometimes, it's that blond nerd." The stranger sighed, once the boy relaxed._

  
_"Why can't you give me a chance? Is it because..," the stranger looked at the boy, "..you gave your heart to someone?" The former said it with a dangerous, deep voice._

  
_The boy whimpered again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the stranger shouted, annoyed and pissed off, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT ASSHOLE? ANSWER ME!"_

  
_"N-no." The boy answered, with a low voice but could still be heard by the stranger. The latter growled. He whispered to the boy's ear, "If I can't have you, then they can't have you, too." Then pressed the knife on the boy's side._

  
_"Dai--"_

_The boy couldn't finish when he felt lips pressed to his. It's a good thing though, that the boy could now move, because before the stranger could pressed deeper, his lips and knife, he quickly pushed the stranger off of him and sprinted out the alley and away from the stranger._

  
_The boy knew that no one could catch up to his speed, so he continued to run and run, ignoring the throbbing pain from his side._

_~~~_

He felt the two guys following him. Shit. His instincts were right. Shawn continued to run until he was face to face to a dead end. Sadly, the wall was too high that he couldn't reach it.

  
Shawn turned to get out of the alley when two figures appeared in front of him. They slowly walked towards the redhead, wearing hoodies to cover their faces. 

  
"Who are you?" Shawn stood his ground, not letting his fear take over.

  
The two figures looked at each other and took off their hoodies. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes. He spluttered,

  
"A-akabane... H-he-hector?!"

\-----------------

_Meanwhile..._

_I'm sorry Shouyou, but I want you to stay even if you'll hate me. I don't want you to leave us again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clues are obviously there so im not gonna indicate it you now hahahaha
> 
> Im sorry if it's short tho, it was supposed to be a long one, but I want it to be a cliffhanger to prepare you guys in a rollercoaster ride of complications HAHAHAHAH WADAHECK AM I SAYING
> 
> Anyways, im guessing you found out who the stalker is now, because of their backstory. It's slowly answering your questions, right? Again, all flashbacks are there for a reason so pls pay attention to what I put in the story hehehehe love you lots♡
> 
> Thank you for the KUDOS, COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS AND HITS♡ >_<
> 
> Tbh I always look forward for your comments instead of the kudos bcuz i like interacting with u guys!😘


	14. You're Important to Me

"A-akabane... H-he-hector?!"

  
Both figures calmly walked towards the redhead, with unreadable faces. They stopped when they are already a meter apart from Shawn. The latter, however, became oddly calm. And no, he doesn't know why, it was all instincts for him.

  
Silence surrounds them as they were having a 2v1 stare-off. He couldn't read Hector's eyes, so he looked at Akabane's. He could see a flicker of something, but it was suddenly gone.

  
"Why are you here?" Shawn looked at them coldly, eyes narrowed, but he was weirded out that his instincts didn't feel danger from those two. "Why are you doing this--wait no, Akabane, what are you even doing here?"

  
Akabane replied, "Man, just call me Karma. You're the only one who calls me that, sheesh," as he rolled his eyes. Hector, on the other hand, crossed his arms, his mind elsewhere.

  
"You didn't answer me. So speak."

  
"It doesn't matter. But, if you want to know, ask him," Akabane, or rather, Karma motioned the silverhead, who was now frowning, to which the latter replied, "I don't see why we should answer that."

  
Shawn was getting impatient. It seems like they were trying to corner him, but for what?

  
So, without a second thought, Shawn punched Karma square in the face, making him stumble down the concrete. Then, he fished out his butterfly knife, hidden from his sleeves, and threw it to Hector, who dodged it easily. But, as the latter dodged, Shawn did a roundhouse kick, knocking Hector to the wall, and also kicking Karma's knee when Shawn landed.

  
"If you're not gonna answer that question, then answer these two questions. Are you here to kill me? Should I regret doing something?" Shawn stared down at his two friends, who were now at the dead end side of the alley. 

  
Once again, the two were quiet. Shawn sighed. He was about to get out of the alley when he heard a whisper, though, he doesn't know who said it.

  
"Just trust us."

  
He didn't turn back to look at them. He continued to walk away, feeling a bit of anger, yet still with relief. Shawn returned to his apartment and saw that Kaede was still sleeping. _Should I tell her that Karma is also here?_ He shook his head. He shouldn't, not when they were starting to _prepare_.

  
While Shawn was cooking for their breakfast, he looked at his phone. He was looking at a picture, a picture of a group of people with uniforms of black and orange. He smiled as a tear slipped.

  
_I miss you guys_. He thought, while ignoring the messages from a certain CEO.

  
\-----------------

~  
_**FamSquad**_

 **Dadchi** : okay, I can make time

.....  
_8:34 am_

 **KodzuCat** : Guys, we have something to confess with _@SexyKuroo_

  
**Dinokki** : What?

  
**KodzuCat** : We're really sorry if we didn't tell you this for a long time..

  
**SexyKuroo** : kenma

  
**Guchiguchi** : spit it out guys

  
**Dinokki** : sraight to da point

  
**SexyKuroo** : dont u dare

  
**Dinokki** : *straight

  
**SexyKuroo** : KENMA

  
**KodzuCat** : stfu kuroo they need to know

  
**SexyKuroo** : wtf kenma?! U wer da one to tell me not to tell bokubro!!

  
**OwlMaster** : tell me what?

  
**Owlmaster** : kurobro? 

  
**SexyKuroo** : its nothing bokubro

  
**SexyKuroo** : kenma was just kidding

  
**KodzuCat** : am I?

  
**KodzuCat** :

  
**Miya** : oooohhh 

  
**Sakusa** : shut up miya

  
**SexyKuroo** : shit.. im so sorry bokubro

  
**SweetChi** : ..so we were right, _@Dinokki @Guchiguchi_

  
**Sugamom** : AND SINCE WHEN WERE U GUYS HANGING OUT?!

  
**Sugamom** : I MEAN, WHY DIDN'T U TELL US HE WAS ALIVE?!

  
**Guchiguchi** : _@SweetChi_ damn.. 

  
**Dinokki** : chill suga-san

  
**OwlMaster** : sorry _@SexyKuroo_ , Kou threw his phone and locked himself in the bedroom

  
**SexyKuroo** : fuck it, we're coming there rn

  
**OwlMaster** : i dont think you guys should come.. for now

  
**SexyKuroo** : NO HE NEEDS TO HEAR MY SIDE

~

Daichi was starting to have a headache and a body full of mixed emotions from their squad's groupchat. If someone asked for his opinion, then he would say that what they were saying was impossible. He knew that his squad were a bit crazy-- okay, A WHOLE LOT CRAZY-- but, they can be serious, too. Which was very rare, and it was Bokuto of all people. The leader of all craziness in their famsquad.

  
He slumped his head to his desk, earning the attention from his fellow officers. He waved them off, signaling them that it was nothing to worry about.

_Gosh, I need a break._

  
_**Ring. Ring.** _

  
"Hello?"

...

"What are you talking about, Hon?"

...

Daichi chuckled then replied in all seriousness, "Please tell me you're kidding."

...

"Im gonna kill that guy."

...

The call ended. Daichi suddenly slammed his head on the table, startling his fellow officers one again.

.

  
\----------------

Kaede yawned then stretched. _Wait, where am I?_ She looked at the unfamiliar room with caution until she saw a picture frame of her favorite redhead with his family and friends. She sighed in relief and chuckled to herself. 

  
She heard some noise outside the bedroom, and so she got up. As she opened the door, she could smell the heavenly, delicious aroma of her favorite food. With that, she could feel herself drooling at the smell. 

  
And _the view_.

  
Because in her perspective, a man sporting those muscles when wearing a tanktop, WHILE COOKING, made her hungrier than ever. Kaede bit her lips and groaned. _Is he tempting me with that back?!_

  
Quietly, she tiptoed towards the unsuspecting male (though, the male knew she was there), then back hugged him tightly. Of course, the male didn't flinch, rather, he asked the girl,

  
"I hope you love carbonara for breakfast."

  
Kaede grinned happily. _Damn, if only you weren't gay, you giant nerd._ He would have became the best husband ever. She peeked at the food from his side,

  
"Can you add more cheese there? Pleaseeeee" as she leaned on his bicep while looking at the male's face.

  
Shawn chuckled. "You know, with all the cheese you've been eating from all these years, im surprised that you didn't have diabetes. And, didn't your manager told you to take your diet seriously?"

  
"But," Kaede pouted, "you're the one cooking so, I don't care." She stuck her tongue out.

  
He just smiled fondly at the girl. Then after a few minutes, they ate the food in a comfortable silence. Well, if you could ignore Kaede's moaning while eating her food, then yes, comfortable silence.

  
Shawn was just happy that his bestfriend loves his cooking. He remembered that she keeps coming to his house in Brazil, demanding for him to cook food for her. He smiled at the memory, then looked at the girl infront of him.

  
"Kae, how is everyone there?" The girl stopped slurping her pasta, as she looked at the boy with wide eyes. She slowly chewed her food, then gulped it down with her drink. She wiped her mouth then replied,

  
"About that, I have to call sensei to tell him that I arrived. Do you want to join me in calling him and the others later?"

  
"Sure, why not?"

  
\---------------

"Damnit Kenma, you just had to say it in the groupchat. We could've just told them when we all gather face to face. Arghhh"

  
Two people, raven-haired and bi-colored, seating comfortably in the airplane, travelling to Osaka. The former ranting angrily, while the latter just simply playing on his phone, wearing earphones.

  
When Kuroo looked at his bestfriend, he sighed, exasperated,

  
"Seriously?! You're not even listening to me!," then he yanked the earphones out of his friend, earning a glare from the latter. "What the hell, Kuroo?"

  
The said man scoffed. "I should be saying that, Kenma. You warned me last time that I shouldn't say anything to Bokubro about Hinata, and now, you're telling everyone, without telling me about it?!", as he narrowed his eyes, "What on earth are you planning, Kenma?"

  
The dirty blonde haired just shrugged his shoulders. Ignoring his bestfriend's suspicious stares and wore his earphones again, continuing his game.

  
In return, Kuroo just massaged his head in frustration. God, his headache is getting worse. Seems like someone's headache was getting to him.

  
An hour later, they have arrived at the airport of Osaka. The author is kinda jealous because they have the money to just take a flight, just to comfort their bestfriend, like _SANAOL_ (excuse my language hehe). Kuroo tried calling his bro, but of course, the latter didn't answer. On the other hand, Kenma was looking at his phone. The screen showed a GPS, with a small red dot showing. Kenma smiled, _I think I'll go visit him._

  
Both of them took a taxi and drove towards the owl's apartment. Kuroo was about to knock the door, when Akaashi suddenly opened the door and quickly dragged the two inside. He closed the door and turned to the two, crossing his arms,

  
"Explain. Before I let you go to Kou."

  
The two cats looked at each other and argued mentally on who was gonna explain to Akaashi. The latter just raised his eyebrows unimpressed. A few minutes later, the rooster head gave up and sighed,

  
"It's kinda hard to explain. I think it would be best if Bokubro is here to hear it with you." And with that, Akaashi nodded, stalking off to their bedroom. While the two waited, they could hear a heavy thud and a crash, to which they both flinched, and then a door opening. 

  
The two owls went to the living room where the cats are. One, was wearing an unreadable expression and the other, well.. let's just say that you wouldn't want to mess with him. Honestly, Kuroo has never seen Bokuto wearing that kind of expression. He was beyond terrified of his bestfriend and for his life. Kuroo slid his shaking hand inside his hoodie's pocket to keep them hidden and warm.

  
"Whe-where should I s-start?" He flinched when Bokuto glared at him when he asked. This is seriously a rare Bokuto mood, and unfortunately, it was directed to him.

(Yes, Bokuto's hair is down ♡)

  
"Oh.. I don't know.. how about when YOU MET UP WITH SHOUYOU AND KEPT IT FROM US-- FROM ME??" Akaashi abruptly rubbed Bokuto's back to ease up his anger, because of course, anger could actually give you regrets.

  
Kuroo couldn't find his voice as he saw Bokuto's tears flowing out from his eyes. The look of betrayal and anger, clear on his eyes, which was directed to him. He gulped, it hurts to see his bestfriend being hurt, especially when he was the reason why.

  
"I-I didn--"

  
Bokuto slammed his hands on the table, scaring everyone around him. "SHUT UP. I want to hear how you two..how you three met!"

  
Kuroo just looked down, facing his lap. He couldn't really say anything due to the guilt, and also because if he starts to speak, he'll cry and would be unable to speak. Seeing this, Kenma took the spotlight, to get the attention of Bokuto before the latter could break his bestfriend with his deadly stare.

  
Kenma cleared his throat and spoke in a gentle voice,

  
"I hope you could forgive the both of us. I'll answer all your questions if I could."

  
Bokuto just growled, then looked down. So, Akaashi was the one who asked,

  
"How did you even know Hinata was alive? How did you contact him?" As he looked at Kenma straight in the eyes.

  
"I'll get straight to the point. We also didn't know that Shouyo was even alive. The thing was, Shouyou was the one who contacted us first, not the other way around." 

  
With that, Bokuto abruptly looked up at the blond cat. "You mean, he willingly told you that he was Shouyou? That he was alive?!"

  
Both of the cats just nodded, but Kuroo never looked up to see that Bokuto was starting to calm down from his rage. The look of betrayal still clear, if not more, evident on his face.

  
Kenma continued, "I was really shocked--the both of us were. It was kind of a coincidence that he called, where I was in the company. The call was a bit short though, and I received an email from him after that--" but he was cut off by Bokuto by saying,

  
"Show me. Right now." Kenma didn't hesitate, as he typed on his phone looking for the email that he received, and gave his phone to the owls. Both of them read the email with serious faces. A few seconds later, Kenma could see a tear drop from Bokuto's eye. 

  
"I am really sorry. I- I was afraid tha-that Shouyou would be gone again if I tell you guys. To be honest, it was really my fault, not Kuroo's. He was pretty insistent on telling you guys, especially you Bokuto-san. But, I warned him about why we shouldn't tell you." Kenma didn't even notice that his voice was starting to waiver, as he looked down appologetically.

  
Bokuto sat still, holding Kenma's phone while Akaashi reached onto Kenma's hand and held it,

  
"It's okay. So, please continue."

  
And with that, Kenma shared their encounter with Hinata the next day after the latter told them that he was alive. He told them how he saw Hinata at the park and how they met. He kinda left off how he was excited to meet him, and he felt like Kuroo was grinning when the rooster head was still refusing to look up.

  
During the explanation, both the owls were listening intently 

"..and, that's kinda it. Shouyou never replied my texts when he arrived here in Osaka. I could still see if he had seen my messages and he really did, but I don't think that he blocked me.. well, for now." 

  
After that, it was silence. Bokuto was the most silent one though, despite being the most affected. He could practically feel that all attention were now on him. Somehow, some pieces were put together now that the cats confessed about Shouyou.

  
So, while deeply thinking about it, he silently stood up and went towards their bedroom before saying,

  
"Plan is still on the go. Be there." Then he was gone from their sight as he closed their bedroom door.

  
Akaashi sighed, then turned to look at the two. Kuroo was now looking up but still had a frown on his face. Well, all three of them were, but Kuroo's was more distinct.

  
"Want some coffee?"

  
"Do you have black? I want to taste my black soul ughhh" as Kuroo put his hands on his face, feeling more stressee than ever. Akaashi nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen.

  
While Akaashi was in the kitchen, Kenma whispered to Kuroo,

  
"So, what now? Should we tell Shouyou?" 

  
"Should we really? You know what he'll do if they know."

  
"I'm scared, Kuroo. I don't want him to disappear again."

  
"You know what, let's just risk not telling him," Kuroo looked at Kenma, who was leaning on the couch with closed eyes.

  
Kenma sighed. "Would this really work? We don't even know how Shouyou was still alive. And if he really was for a long time, why didn't he show himself to us? What could be the reason that he returned here again in our lives?"

  
A voice answered.

"Maybe, it's because he doesn't want his life back again. The life with us, his friends...his family."

  
Both looked at the owner of the voice and it was Akaashi with a solemn face, holding two cups of coffee. The latter continued,

  
"It's a possibility. If he really wanted us to know he was alive, he could have come back here a long time ago. But he didn't. And now, he did. So there must be a reason for his return. What do you guys think?"

  
Kuroo ruffled his own hair in frustration. "That's possible. It's still unclear on the question why. Goddamn, I need to call Tsukki about this--"

  
"No, don't tell anyone just yet. Right now, we are still processing about the fact that Shouyou is alive and the fact that the two of you knew AND you hung out with each other. You'll share it with everyone ONCE we gather. Got it?"

  
Both cats nodded in agreement to the owl. Akaashi lightly smiled, "Good, you can stay here as much as you want while I go to my loving boyfriend if he's done with his emo mode," Akaashi stood up once again, after giving the two their cup of coffee, "Don't worry, Kuroo-kun, he'll forgive you soon. Just be patient."

  
Kuroo grinned at that as he sip his coffee. He sighed in content. Atleast the tension was slowly diminishing now.

  
\------------------

"Shawnyyyy, your roots are starting to show. You should dye your hair now."

  
"Right, should I dye it black or red again?"

  
"Hmmmm.. we'll see.." as Kaede smirked at her bestfriend.

  
The redhead just chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Then a few seconds after their intimate silence, he slid his hand on her waist, then quickly carried her and slammed her back on the mat.

  
"I win, once again." As he chuckled. Kaede huffed. "Hey, that's cheating! Again!" As she stood up, facing him.

  
The two bestfriends continued to do their sparring, not noticing the time they spent at the dojo. _It's technically not their fault, they were having too much fun to even notice that all the people in there were watching them!_

  
\------------------

_Meanwhile..._

  
"Woooohooooo!!! A month to go before we beat those Jackals again!" A white-haired player cheered excitedly as he went in the locker room after their practice match.

  
Kageyama just plainly stared at his senpai. He's been having a bad feeling in his gut. And it's starting to get bigger as time passed. He hoped that nothing goes wrong in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my drawings 😅 I didn't have much time to "pizzaz" it HAHAHAHA
> 
> Tbh, Kuroo accurately shows my mood every morning before online classes =_=
> 
> Anyways, the quick duo will soon meet❤ 
> 
> I really hoped that you like my story 😊 pls tell me if ur still confused and the story is a bit of a bore🙏 your opinions matter for meeeee! Your comments, bookmarks and kudos made me keep going. THANK YOUUU


	15. Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE 😭😭😭
> 
> I GOT SUPER BUSY WITH ALL THE REQUIREMENTS AND REVIEW FOR OUT FINAL EXAM NEXT WEEK 😭 PLS FORGIVE MEEEEEE

A man was typing on his laptop, while sipping on a cup of coffee. He scrolled and scrolled through his social media, until something caught his attention. It kinda annoyed him-- rather, pissed him off-- A LOT. _Fuck, both of them are gonna meet_ , he thought as he angrily sipped his coffee. Still staring at the screen with narrowed eyes, a waitress approached him and asked,

  
"Señor, ¿qué le gustaría desayunar?" _Sir, what would you like for breakfast?_

  
The man turned to her and replied, looking at the menu that she gave to him,

  
"Me gustaría la medialuna de manteca. Dos porciones, por favor, si no le importa. Gracias." _I'd like the butter croissant. Two servings please, if you don't mind. Thank you._

  
The waitress nodded while taking notes of his order. "En seguida, señor." _Right away, sir._

  
Then he gave the menu back, and the waitress left to give his order to the cook. He sighed. _Soon, I'll be there to finish the job, if they failed their job_. He angrily thought, still looking at the screen.

**Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals**

\----------------

  
Shawn felt a shiver in his spine for a second. He turned around looking at his surroundings. They were still riding their bus to a gym owned by another pro-volleyball team, the Japan Railway Warriors.

  
He was sitting on the back of bus with Hector, surprisingly. The latter continued to act like they didn't met in that alley, and that made Shawn cautious of him. But still, even if his teammate betrays him, then he couldn't really do anything about it, unless Hector was connected to his nightmare. If he was, well...

  
Shawn just ignored the silverhead guy, who was blabbering about who knows what, and continued to observe the people in front of him. Most of them were sleeping, to conserve energy, while some were just on their phones while listening to music. Seems like, aside from car noises, Hector was the only one contributing to the noise in their bus.

  
Shawn massaged his forehead in annoyance, and to the feeling of fatigue. He actually didn't sleep at all. Staying on his laptop all night, hacking and searching for the people who was responsible for killing him. The reason why? 

  
He recieved a text from an unknown number saying,

  
_How sad to know that you lived in the third floor. You should have lived on the floors higher than that! Your fall would be longer and beautiful that way ;)_

It was...terrifying to say the least. His first thought would be Kageyama, because both of them were the only people on the rooftop, and you know how it went. But, Shawn doubted that Kageyama would send this, because for one, this message doesn't sound like the emotional constipated setter. And two, he kinda tracked the device used to send the message, and it was located somewhere in Tokyo. It was in a mall, and Shawn doubted that Kageyama has the time to shop during the evening.

  
So, he crossed out Kageyama for sending that message, but he was still wary, because it's a possibility that somebody connected to Kageyama could have send that message.

  
So yes, due to overthinking, Shawn hacked his way through the network, and tracked the places on where the device was. And weirdly enough, for the past month, it was still staying in the mall, particularly constant in one place.

  
He was about to continue when Kaede woke up and slapped his head.

"SHOU! I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP! LOOK AT THE TIME!" She pointed to the clock and he squinted his eyes to look at the time-- _8:46 am?!_

  
Shawn widened his eyes, and quickly ran inside the bathroom, brushing his teeth then washing his face, before changing his clothes. Kaede was already in the kitchen making breakfast. He hastily packed extra clothes, knowing that they were going to have a practice match with the Warriors. 

  
Then, Shawn rushed to the living room, not before grabbing a sandwich from the kitchen, tying his shoes and ran outside in record time. Kaede just chuckled in amusement. She went back to his bedroom and opened his laptop. At the screen she saw a location that was pinned to. Kaede narrowed her eyes and took note of the place. 

  
And here he was, sitting on the back of the bus, full of people he can actually tolerate, well a little bit. At the middle, Atsumu was snoring with his mouth wide open, Inunaki drawing something on the setter's face, while Adriah and Bokuto taking pictures of the moment. The amusing sight for Shawn was Sakusa. 

  
The germaphobe was wearing a RAIN COAT that with sanitizing gloves. He was also sitting at the back of the bus, beside Hector, but inching far away from the silverhead. He was still wearing his usual mask, and Shawn really finds it amusing.

  
The others, however, were now sleeping. The coach was on the front, giving directions to the driver. After his observation, he ignored the shiver from a few minutes ago and wore his earphones, then closed his eyes.

  
-

"Okay, before we go in, I have to remind you guys that we have a match with the Adlers next week. Show me that you are stronger now to reclaim your pride. The Warriors are also strong, so don't underestimate them. And, if you can, please don't show all your techniques and weapons. We want the element of surprise, right?" The coach asked as the team nodded in agreement.

  
Coach Foster smiled at his team. "You ready, Jackals?! On the count of three-"

  
"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"TO THE BLACK JACKALS AND BEYOND!"

"PLUS ULTRA!!"

  
The team looked at their coach in confusion and amusement, to which the latter just shrugged it off. All of them laughed and went inside the gym, where the Warriors were waiting for them.

  
-

_Squeak. Squeak._

  
The sounds of shoes squeaking on the gym floor, balls bouncing and heavy pants were heard in the gym. Not to mention shouts of 'Nice kill!' , 'Left!' and 'Counter!' could also be heard.

  
Hyakuzawa never thought that he could actually be frustrated again in a volleyball game, a practice match no less. The first time would be the preliminaries during the fight with Karasuno. The frustration of being defeated by a mere 162cm player. But he was also thankful to that shrimp because he was given a new perspective of volleyball, that it wasn't simple.

  
Hyakuzawa looked at the red haired player in front of him. It was like.. deja vu. He knew the other members, but, this new player... got in the starting line-up, replaced Oliver Barnes. At first, they were confused on why the latter was replaced, but when their match started... those nostalgic memories returned in his mind.

  
The feeling of dumbfoundness and shock, when the first set was taken from them. The speed and agility of that player, his instincts and unpredictability, reminded him of a certain shrimp. But this... player, he's more of a better version-- a powerful all-rounded player. How the Black Jackals got him, Hyakuzawa would _really_ wanna know.

  
Even after the end of their practice match with a result 3:1, won by the Jackals, Hyakuzawa felt tired yet inspired. He doesn't know why but it really felt deja vu. Or, he really just missed the shrimp. The news of the shrimp's death really made him upset for a few weeks, because they did promised each other to face off in the pro-leagues.

  
"-awa-san? Hello?" Someone waved their hand in front of his face, to which Hyakuzawa snapped from his thoughts.

  
He looked at the person and what do you know? It's the redhead!

  
"Y-yes?" He cursed at his stuttering.

  
The redhead raised his eyebrows. Hyakuzawa swore that he somehow looks like Hina-- _wait_..

  
Hyakuzawa widened his eyes.

  
"Do you have a problem with me? You were staring at me for-- why are you looking at me like that, Hyakuzawa-san?"

  
"W-what? No, NO! I was just thinking about someone. You reminded me of him, you see." The taller man chuckled, while he turned to get his water bottle. 

  
"Oh, okay." The redhead nonchalantly replied, turning to leave.

  
"Wait! What's your name?" 

  
The redhead turned to look at him in the eyes-- sad eyes?

  
"The name's Shawn Rodriguez." Then he left.

  
\---------------

  
Listening to their conversation while drinking, he knew that Hyakuzawa somehow could feel the same aura of Shawn or Hinata. He continued to gulp his drink, feeling exhausted and dehydrated after the match. 

  
"Ey Bokkun! Why so quiet?"

  
The man didn't turn to look at the voice of the owner, as he continued to listen the conversation between their player and the player of the Warriors. At the end of their conversation, Shawn's voice sounded relaxed, but something's off.

  
"Tsum-tsum, tell Omi-omi that the plans have been moved after the match between the Adlers."

  
\---------------

  
 _Huh_. Tsukishima thought, as he looked at the screen. Kageyama and Hinata are finally gonna compete each other? Though, one is clueless. He scoffed when he thought about Kageyama. He doubts that the setter actually knew that Hinata was alive.

  
Their previous setter was added to their groupchat, but it seems like he changed his number since Kageyama hasn't read or sent any messages in their groupchat.

  
He scrolled through his phone again, wasting a few minutes until a phone call from Kuroo appeared on his screen. The blond rolled his eyes on how the roosterhead was so insistent.

  
Tapping on the Accept button, he put his phone beside his ear,

  
"What?" With an unimpressed tone, the Tsukki-tone.

  
The voice whined. "Oh come on, can't you atleast pretend that you're happy that I called you?"

  
"Just go straight to the point. I don't wanna hear any of your nonsense, Kuroo-san"

  
"Hey, I told you to call me Tetsu, you know."

  
"..."

  
"Seriously? I'm sorry, okay? I really wanted to tell you guys, especially Bokubro, but Kenm-"

  
"Yeah, yeah, I got the story behind it with your messages. Just get on with it."

  
"Okay, so do you still wanna..?" Though he didn't continue the question, Tsukishima knew what he was talking about. He sighed.

  
"I know you're still moving on, we both are. And, when Shou just magically appeared right now, I know it hurts you more. And, I- just- if you still wanna continue courting me, I'd like that."

  
A long sigh of relief was heard from the other line. "Okay, good. Cause you wanna look out your bedroom window."

  
Tsukishima widened his eyes and rushed to his window, looking outside. It was already dark and.. empty? No one is outside. He furrowed his eyebrows when Kuroo suddenly laughed from the other line.

  
"Hahahahahaha.. did you really think I was outside?," the roosterhead continued to laugh, obviously knowing that he pissed the blonde off.

  
"Thank God, your lovelife disappeared." He sarcastically replied.

  
"Sorry hahahhaha wait--" Tsukishima ended the call, clearly pissed off. A few minutes later, he slept on his bed, ignoring the calls from an annoying roosterhead.

  
-

Tsukishima heard the doorbell rang. He sluggishly got out of bed and went downstairs of his parent's house. He opened the door and he met a delivery guy holding a box.

  
"Hello sir, are you Tsukishima Kei?"

  
Confused, he nodded. The man gave him the box and took off. Closing the door, he carefully held the box since it was a bit heavy. Tsukishima put the box on the table and opened it. With widened eyes, he read the message above his favorite cake.

  
_Happy Birthday, Tsukki!_   
_I promise to be the best boyfriend ever!_   
_♡♡♡_

  
_Tsk_. Tsukishima thought, _you're not my boyfriend_. He smiled. _Yet_.

  
~  
FamSquad

SweetChi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEIII!!!

  
GuchiGuchi: Tsukkiiii Haopy bornday!

GuchiGuchi: *happy

  
Owlmaster: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI

  
Miya: Happy birthday megane-chan

  
Sugamom: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKISHIMA!!!

  
Sakusa: Happy birthday

  
Dadchi: Happy birthday Tsukishima!

  
OwlLover: Happy birthday Tsukishima :)

  
Dinokki: Thank you everyone. @Miya do I know you?

  
KodzuCat: Happy birthday

  
Dinokki: Thanks kenma

  
Miya: Oh come on! We played each other before at nationals!

  
Dinokki: OH yeh I prefer the grey-haired one tho, ur annoying

  
GuchiGuchi: pfftt

  
SexyKuroo: HAHAHAHAHAHA

  
Sakusa: good one

  
OwlMaster: HAHAHAHA Dont cry tsum tsum

Miya: im the better twin :P

  
Sugamom: guys?

  
SweetChi: yes mom? ^_^

  
Dinokki: ?

  
GuchiGuchi:

  
Sugamom: im gonna ignore that @SweetChi

  
SexyKuroo: ssup?

  
Sugamom: Shirabu messaged something to me an hour ago

  
Sugamom: something about Hinata

  
Miya: who's Shirabu?

  
Sakusa: Ignore him pls

  
KodzuCat: what about?

  
Dinokki: my pleasure @Sakusa

  
GuchiGuchi: well?

  
Sugamom: you guys remember that Shirabu is now a doctor right? Well, he's working now at the hospital where Hinata was hospitalized.

  
KodzuCat: so?

  
SexyKuroo: kenma dont be harsh

  
KodzuCat: not my fault that he was not getting straight to the point

  
Sugamom: sorry kenma

  
Sugamom: well he messaged me that he accidentally found Hinata's hospital records

Sugamom: and he told me that we would find it odd

~

\-----------------

  
"Shawnnnyyyy, can't I come with you?"

  
"No, Kae. You won't have a place to stay there. And, I don't want you to stay there in a place on your own, or a place filled with men. Got it?" 

  
"Okay, fine." She pouted.

  
Shawn pats her head. "Besides, you're still gonna watch our match in Miyagi. It's still a few days from now, but we need to leave tomorrow. I want you to stay here, where it's safe, alright?" Then he hugged her.

  
"Alright." She murmured, her face placed on his chest. Shawn smiled.

  
"Good."

  
He could feel that Kaede was muttering something. "What was that? Speak a little louder, Kae."

  
She looked up at him. "I want you to be safe, too, Shawn. Promise me that you'll be careful."

  
He looked at her eyes. "I promise."

  
-

  
When Kaede was done showering, Shawn was now sleeping peacefully. She quietly went out the bedroom and slowly closed the door, not making any sound.

  
She dialed a number, waiting for the person to pick it up.

  
Ring. Ring.

  
"Yes? To what do I owe the pleasure, madamoiselle?" The voice answered. She rolled her eyes at the obnoxious tone.

  
She asked the voice seriously.

  
"Have you found him yet?"

"In fact, I did."

\-----------------

  
_Meanwhile..._

  
The man dialed his phone.

"Where are you?!"

  
The voice on the other line coughed. "Sorry, someone suddenly attacked me last night in my apartment and my body hurts."

  
 _What?_ The man's eyes widened.

  
"Did you see the person who attacked you? And how did they even get in your place?!"

  
"I don't know, okay?! When I went out the bathroom, the person punched me directly the face and kicked my body when I fell down!"

  
"Shit. You do know he's coming back, right?" The voice on the other line went quiet.

  
"Y-yeah I know. We have to hurry. Their match is in a few days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient everyone! Again, im sorry for updating it late. I hope you still enjoy my story ^_^
> 
> And yessss, KuroKen is life but I wanna make KuroKei soooooo ♡♡♡


	16. How's it hanging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I know that I updated yesterday, and you might think it's weird that I updated another chapter today. Im just a bit guilty that I updated late and wanted to make it up to you ^_^
> 
> That and Im also not sure if I could update this saturday =_= so advance update I guess? Hehehe hope u enjoy it ♡

Keys? _Check_.

Phone? _Check_.

Clothes? _Check_.

Jerseys? _Check_.

Extra shoes? _Check_.

Toiletries? _Hmmm nah, I'll just buy when we get there._

Ticket? _Check_.

Butterfly knife? _Check and check_.

  
Shawn is now pleased and ready to go. He looked at the time and it was still 8 hours before their flight and they still need to gather in the gym, for a meeting then to leave there together.

  
Kaede was still making their breakfast while he was preparing for his things. He packed those above mentioned and some pictures. Yeah, he has a phone, but he didn't want to waste his battery by just looking at picture for some time.

  
"SHAWNYYY BREAKFAST IS READY!"

  
Hearing that, Shawn got up and dragged his luggage out his bedroom. He could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs from the kitchen as he sauntered through the living room, leaving his luggage and shoes.

  
After that, he went to the kitchen and plopped himself to the bar stool just as Kaede gave him a plate full of bacon strips and two sunny side-ups. Shawn smiled at the creativity because it somehow looks like a face. He ate it wholeheartedly, earning a smile from the cook.

  
They were chatting for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Curious, Shawn was about to go when Kaede stopped him and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a guy wearing casual clothes and his bi-colored hair in a half man bun.

  
"Um.. yes? May I help you?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

  
The guy, however, was surprised by the stranger in his friend's place. _Maybe, I got the room wrong. But, I was sure that he lived here._

  
"Uh.. is Shou- Shawn here? I'm a friend of his." Kenma put his hands inside his pants' pockets to hide his nervousness. _God_ , this woman looks scary.

  
Kaede raised her eyebrows. She definitely caught his mistake. She felt Shawn getting near behind her as she still held the door open, watching the guy fidget in amusement. What? She likes seeing people, especially bigger than her, fidget by her stare.

  
Okay. Shawn was annoyed now. How did Kenma even know that he stayed here? He sighed. _Just when I was trying to stay away from you._

  
"Hey, Ken. What are you doing here?" Yeah, sounded harsh, but he's not in the mood for casual talk now. 

  
"Oh.. I was.. I just wanted to talk to you about something," he looked at Kaede who was bwside Shawn, "if you're not busy."

  
Shawn raised his eyebrows.

  
"Ah okay, but I need to leave in half an hour. We're leaving for Miyagi, you know, for the match."

  
Kenma's eyes widened. "I forgot about that." Shawn snorted and Kaede giggled. Why? Well, Kenma looks funny and adorable.

  
Noticing that their unexpected visitor is still outside, Kaede gestured the visitor to come in while Shawn prepare. Kenma sat down on the couch, observing the place. It looks clean and modern and, surprisingly, organized. 

  
Kaede gave him a cup of tea, and Kenma accepted it. As he sipped on the cup of tea, Kaede sat down in front of him and crossed her arms,

  
"So, you knew huh?"

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"Oh please, stop acting like you don't know. Just by looking at how Shou interacted with you, im guessing you both knew each other from a long time ago, and maybe you were closer?"

  
"How did you--"

  
"Of course I know. I wouldn't be here if Shawny never told us his past back in Brazil." 

  
Silence passed by for a few minutes, with the tapping of phone from Kenma, until he spoke,

  
"Tell me, why is a model, like you, even doing here?" As he looked at the woman infront of him. The latter just widened her eyes, before she closed her eyes and casually sipped her own cup of tea.

  
"Well, Shawny needs my help. Actually, he needs OUR help, but obviously, he wouldn't admit it. He shouldn't even return to Japan."

  
With that, Kenma stopped sipping on his cup of tea. He put the cup down and raised his eyebrow, obviously curious.

  
"Why?" A short and blunt question, but it asked for more information.

  
She snorted at his attempt. "Well, that's none of your business now, is it?"

  
He rolled his eyes after that, annoyed. This woman is getting in his nerves, after all. He heard the sound of foot steps down the hall, then looked up to see that it was Shawn wearing different clothes and his hair dripping wet.

  
Kenma watched as Kaede 'tsked' and grabbed a towel from who knows where and dumped it on Shawn's head, drying his wet hair. He could feel jealousy inside of him. Kenma didn't know if they were a couple or not, and this scene infront of him totally looks like the former.

  
"Im ready to leave now, Kae. Take care okay? You better be there on the day of my match." As Shawn hugged the girl, forgetting that he has a visitor.

  
"Of course, silly! Im gonna make a huge poster or tarp with your face on it and cheer you on," both of them laughed. Kenma feels like he wasn't wanted here.

  
He didn't know how long he was staring at the table when someone snapped their fingers infront of his face. He looked up to see that it was Shawn looking down at him with worried eyes.

  
"You okay, Ken?"

  
That made him snap and abruptly stood up. "Im fine. What were you saying?"

  
"Well, I was asking if it's okay with you to talk, whatever it is you wanted to talk about, while walking outside?"

  
"Uh yea sure, no problem. Where are you even going, by the way?" Kenma asked while Shawn put on his shoes and jacket.

  
While holding the handle of his luggage, Shawn opened the door, letting himself and Kenma out the door, not before shouting a _"Bye Kae! Love ya!"_ , not waiting for a reply.

  
Kenma was not pleased at the goodbye greeting.

  
"Well, I have to go to the gym because we have a meeting. And we also have to gather there so that we could go to the airport together." Shawn replied as they arrived at the elevator. "So, what were you gonna talk about?"

  
He heard Kenma took a deep breath. _Okay? That looks like it's a bad thing._

  
"Im gonna go straight to the point and be honest, Shou. Everyone found out." And with that, Shawn stilled. 

  
Kenma continued, "I didn't tell them, I swear! It was Bokuto-san who told us, all of us, about you." The elevator doors opened, indicating that they were now on the ground floor. Both of them slowly stepped out the elevator and then out the building.

  
Shawn didn't say anything, so Kenma continued a bit hesitant because he couldn't read Shawn's expression.

  
Kenma didn't add the fact that he confirmed it though. "And turns out, some of your previous teammates were suspecting you. Did you know about the video about you?" That question made the redhead halt. He turned to look at Kenma.

  
"What video?"

  
"The video where you were playing the piano and singing something? It was the day when we were gonna meet up? Remember?" Kenma was surprised to know that Shawn didn't even know the existence of the video. _What the hell?_ It was trending.

  
"Did- did it show my face?" 

  
"Uhh duh, of course." 

  
He was startled when Shawn suddenly shouted, "SHIT!" The redhead was silent after that, now walking faster ahead of him. Shawn sounded... angry.

  
Kenma tried to catch up but the redhead was too fast, even when he was just brisk walking. He sighed heavily, giving up, as he watch the redhead's figure turn to go in the gym. Ahh so that's where the gym was.

  
He continued walking as he got closer to the gym, when he heard a car door closed, and a familiar voice.

  
"Kenma?"

  
He turned to the side to look at the one who called him,

  
"Bokuto-san?"

  
\---

  
"Okay that's it for the meeting, everyone. You can practice, but don't overdo it, okay? We'll leave in about three hours so you could go shop or whatever." As Coach Foster left the gym.

  
They were already in the gym for two hours. An hour and a half waiting for the team to be complete with the coach and then start the meeting after that. With those free times, Shawn used it to practice his new serve: an underarm serve. 

  
He found it powerful enough when they were playing beach volleyball in Brazil. And with plenty months of practice, he got the accuracy and speed of the serve to his advantage.

  
Enough of that though. Back to the present ladies... and gentlemen? (Hahahaha)

  
Shawn tried to forget his conversation with Kenma a few hours ago. And what better way than a good ol' volleyball practice, right? Anyways, Shawn was about to practice again after the meeting ended when Inunaki and Adriah went to him.

  
"Hey, Shawn. Would you like to come with us? There's a new cat cafe down the street. Their drinks are said to be awesome. Want to come with?" Inunaki asked, waiting for the redhead's reply in anticipation. Adriah was also waiting.

  
The redhead just shrugged. "Sure, why not."

  
Both the players smiled and called out the silverhead, who jogged his way to them.

  
"Yes, Shion-senpai?" The question made Inunaki's face flushed while Adriah laughed.

  
"There's a cat cafe down the street. Want to come with us? Shawn is coming, too." With that, Hector looked at Shawn, who looked away. The former accepted the offer and told them that he'll just get his wallet real quick.

  
Wallet.

  
Shawn patted his shorts, if he could feel the wallet inside. There's no wallet, only his phone. He rushed to his luggage and opened it, finding his wallet. And no such luck. He couldn't find it. _Maybe I left it at the apartment._ Shawn groaned. Of all the stuff that he forgot.

  
He ran straight to the doors of the gym, not before saying, "I forgot my wallet at the apartment! I have to get back. I'll catch up! Text me the address!" Then, bolted out the door.

  
Shawn knew that he wouldn't ever regret staying in a place near the gym. And due to that he arrived at his apartment building in a short time.

  
He rode the elevator then ran towards his apartment door. Shawn knocked, thinking that Kaede was still inside and open the door for him, but she didn't after a few minutes. _Maybe she just left to buy some food_ , he thought to himself.

  
When he opened the door with his keys, the place was eerily quiet. He walked to the hallway, when he saw something at the corner of his eye. A paper was placed on the counter bar table.

  
Thinking it was from Kaede, he took it and opened the folded paper. A few seconds after, the crumpling of paper and the shaking of breath could be heard.

  
_No..._

  
_Nononononono.._

  
_This can't be happening..._

  
_NO!_

  
He could feel tears flowing from his eyes as he quickly scrambled through the hallway and open the bedroom.

And he fucking wished that he didn't.

Shawn fell on his knees shaking, as he continued to look at his bestfriend-- _former_ bestfriend, hanging from the ceiling, with the bedsheets used as a rope. 

  
He decided to stop staring at his bestfriend's body as he observed the surroundings, while fishing out his phone. The bedroom was a total mess. Pillows and shards of glass were scattered, bedroom window was open, picture frames on the floor and the blood-- so much blood. 

  
"Hello? What's your emergency?"

  
He continued to cry as he shakily replied, "M-my name i-is Shawn Ro-Rodrguez, a-and m-my best-bestfriend was k-killed in m-my apartment." The operator then hurriedly asked him his address and ended the call, with the ambulance and police on their way.

  
Still shaking, he looked up at his bestfriend's body hanging from the ceiling. Feeling something in his stomache, he ran to his bathroom and threw up. He couldn't bring himself to look at his bestfriend's face

  
Shawn texted in their team's groupchat and told them that he couldn't go with them, that he'll just buy another ticket for tomorrow's flight. He also told them to bring his luggage because he left it at the gym.

  
His teammates were worried, of course. After he told them, he was spammed with message asking if there was something wrong or if he was okay. Shawn replied their messages quickly and then muted his phone.

  
-

  
The ambulance and police arrived. By that time, Shawn had already calmed down. They got his bestfriend's hanging body out of his bedroom, and left to go to the hospital for an autopsy.

  
At the meantime, Shawn was talking to a detective and he handed over the paper, which he found on the table, incase they could trace the owner of the handwriting. Shawn did have a clue on who did it, but he doesn't know their name. But nevertheless, he didn't mention it to the detective. He wants to stay low, thank you very much.

  
After another hour of investigation, the detective and police left the place. Seeing that he's all alone again, he could feel the heavy pressure returning to him once again.

  
And then, he _cried_.

  
He let it all out. Mourning for his bestfriend. His first friend ever since he started to live his second life.

  
He screamed, covering his mouth with a pillow to lessen the noise. His tears dampening the pillow.

_WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

_WHAT DID KAE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

_WHAT DID THE PEOPLE I LOVE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

_WHY ARE THEY SO CRUEL?!_

_WHY DO THEY KEEP GETTING RID OF MY HAPPINESS?!_

_WHY?!_

_Why..._

_...why.._

  
_First, Pedro... now Kaede?_

_Please... leave the people I love alone.._

-

Shawn was exhausted. He cried to sleep last night, ignoring the buzzing of calls and messages from his phone that was placed away from him.

  
When he woke from a dreamless sleep, he felt less miserable, in a good way. The memory of his bestfriend still lingered in his mind, haunting him. It was his fault, he knew. 

  
Shawn wanted to tell Karma but, he didn't have the other redhead's number. Cursing to the fact that he didn't ask, he sluggishly walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water to ease his dry throat. He didn't have the energu to make breakfast, or even eat.

  
Remembering that their match with the Adlers was tomorrow, he rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the bloodstained carpet, and took a bath. He quickly changed his clothes and bought a ticket on the way. It's a good thing though that the next flight to Sendai would be in two hours. The whole time, Shawn kept his mind busy, pushing that memory to the back of his mind.

_I'm sorry for dragging you to this, Kae. I promise to avenge you, too._

That was Shawn's last thought as he closed his eyes, looking away from the airplane window. He let his fatigue take over him, as his energy was surprisingly, completely drained.

  
\---

  
When he walked out of the airport in Sendai, Shawn could feel a bit of nostalgia. Well, he did grew up here in Miyagi. 

  
~  
●BLACK JACKALS●

  
Red: im here @ airport. Where are u guys?

~

  
Shawn waited for someone in their groupchat to read his message. _And why is my nickname even "Red"?_ He shook his head at the thought. It's probably Atsumu who changed his nickname.

  
~

Chief: oh good, I'll send someone to pick you up there

  
Red: nah its ok meian-san 

  
Red: I know this area. Just tell me where u all are

  
Chief: k. We're staying at XXXXXXXXX but we're about to go to a nearby gym there. Do u know where that gym is?

  
Red: got it.. i'll be there in a few

~

  
Shawn put his phone back to his pocket and jogged his way through the place. Well, if they are going to the gym, then he needs to warm up too. Why should he waste a few minutes walking there and then another few minutes to warm up more when he arrived, when he could just jog his way through where it is faster and could warm him up fully? 

  
It was a bit chilly outside though. Shawn expected it since Miyagi was always chilly ever since he lived in this prefecture. He also expected the busy streets and highways, full of cars and people. But, what he didn't expect was bumping or rather crashed onto someone as he turned to the corner.

  
Shawn fell on his butt as he rubbed his arm to ease the pain. He didn't notice the person, who crashed onto him, stood up and offered a hand to him.

  
"Im sorry. Are you okay?"

That's when Shawn abruptly looked up and met those familiar _blue piercing eyes_.

  
"...Kageyama?"

\-----------

_Meanwhile..._

"THAT BITCH!"

"Hey, stop that! Your making it worse!"

"NOT MY FAULT THAT SOMEONE DISTRACTED ME!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?! I FUCKING HELPED YOU, DIDN'T I?!"

"WELL, IF YOU DIDN'T CALL MY NAME, THEN SHE COULDN'T HAVE STABBED ME!"

"ATLEAST I PUSHED YOU OFF WHEN SHE WAS ABOUT TO THROW A PICTURE FRAME ON YOUR HEAD!"

"OKAY FINE! Your head did bleed after that. Hmm I guess it's fair. She fucking deserved it."

"Asshole."

"Thanks, and- OW! what the hell man?! Can you even stitch?!"

"Shut up and suck it up."

"Well, the one that sucks is your message." As he laughed.

"You caught that, huh?" The other chuckled.

"Yeah, your blood even dropped on the paper. So disgusting." 

"Shut up, atleast I know how to defend myself!"

"Oh yeah? Try defending your cheesy message."

The other blushed, but he didn't say anything.

"What? Got nothing to say? You even rephrased some villain's quote, like..

... _you see,_

_Madness._

_As you know,_

_Is like gravity._

_All it takes is a little **PULL**._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn & Kaede : being a couple while not being a couple
> 
> Kenma: im not jealous..SERIOUSLY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BITCH
> 
> \----
> 
> Author: making the title
> 
> Kaede: ...
> 
> \---
> 
> THANK YOUUUUUUU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS ARE VERY WELL APPRECIATED ♡♡♡♡ I LOVE YOU ALL~
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think 😁 drop your thoughts in the comments! ♡


	17. Bakayama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY BACK!!!!
> 
> EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN MY STORYYYYY
> 
> ENJOY THE NEW UPDATE!!!

_Why am I..._

_...still here?_

  
_...still looking for something that I didn't even know about?_

  
_...still alive?_

  
_...the cause of everyone's misery?_

Those were all Shawn could think of during his flight to Sendai. The emptiness of his heart continued to remain, and the death of his best friend provided more emptiness, if that was possible. He looked at the airplane window, eyes lingering at sunny sky with birds flying from a distance. He thought of the memories with Kaede and their friends when they were still in Brazil.

  
_~~~_

  
_"Shawnyyyyyyyy"_

  
_The guy turned to see a volleyball heading towards his face. It was too fast that he couldn't dodge it._

  
_BOOOGSHH_

  
_Laughter could be heard as Shawn stood up, spitting the sand out of his mouth._

_He smirked at the girl._

  
_"Ohohoho, you're paying for that!"_

  
_As he slammed the volleyball towards her shocked face._

  
_~~~_

  
_The voice on the other line yawned._

  
_"I'm sorry for waking you up at the middle of the night again, Kae." He sighed._

  
_The girl giggled. "It's okay, Shawn. Want me to sing for you again?"_

  
_He could feel the small smile forming on his lips._

  
_"Yes, please."_

  
_~~~_

  
_"Oh my god."_

  
_The boy just spit the sea water on her face. Kaede's face morphed in a look of disgust._

  
_"You seriously suck at this."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"Dude! You've been playing volleyball on sand! How could you not know how to balance on the board?!"_

  
_The boy just huffed in annoyance as he sat on the board, then stood up trying to maintain his balance on the board. Unfortunately, the wave disturbed his balance, once again making him fall off the board and into the water._

  
_Kaede laughed._

  
_"You seriously suck at surfing."_

  
_The boy just splashed the sea water towards her._

  
_~~~_

  
For the two years that they've known each other, plent of good and bad memories were created. Most of them were cherished as such. If only nothing would get in their way-

  
Something struck in his mind. He shouldn't have come back to Japan. Or better, he shouldn't have survived the fall. Thinking about it, Shawn was confused on why he couldn't remember anything before his third year of highschool. Sure, he remembered his years during his first year and before, but his memory in his second year at Karasuno was... **blank**.

  
Like, his memory was wiped out. Of course, he didn't bother his family and friends about it, ever since he asked about it once. They just merely smiled and avoided the topic.

  
He shook his head at the thought, then ignoring the confused face from the passenger beside him.

  
Shawn looked at the sky once more. _Can I ever be free?_

\------------------

"Im sorry. Are you okay?"

That's when Shawn abruptly looked up and met those blue piercing eyes.

  
"...Kageyama?"

  
The blue-eyed guy in front of him looked at him surprised and confused.

  
"Um.. yeah. You know me?"

  
Shawn rolled his eyes at the question that seems a little idiotic for his taste. He stood up and dust away his pants as he walked past the guy and ignored him, while also controlling his raging feelings.

  
_Dammit. It's too early for this shit._

  
The redhead either ignored the calls of the setter or he actually didn't hear him as he walked on the street, almost close to the gym. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders, and spun to see... well, Kageyama. Panting and...looking flustered? What?

  
The raven haired setter opened his mouth and said, "You...you're the red haired guy from the video, right? And also the one who joined the Black Jackals?"

  
That question made Hinata perk his eyebrow, annoyed. The sudden urge to act like Tsukishima has gotten high as he looked at those blue eyes.

  
Shawn did a thinking face. Looking at the sky at first, then looked at those blue eyes. He smirked at the anticipation present in those eyes.

  
"Hmmmm...seems like my reputation precedes me. But of course, I plan to make that reputation to destroy yours... **King**." He spat the last word venomously, as he watched the way how those blue eyes widened.

  
Shawn smirked at the sight. It's fun to see the person, who pushed him from the roof, stilled. Seems like that it's been a long time since the setter was called by that name _. I wonder if he's still in communication with Karasuno._

  
He turned his back once more and waved, walking away from his former bestfriend/killer...or atleast that's what _he thought_.

-

  
By the time Shawn arrived to the gym, some of the members were already done. So, he just stayed with them, waiting for the others to be done with their workout, without even uttering a single word to them. 

  
Once, they were all done, they walked towards a cafe across the street. And, the condolence party has begun...

"Hey, Shawn-kun, we heard the news. We're so sorry for your loss." Atsumu's sad eyes look sincere. The same goes to his other fellow members of the team. 

  
Suddenly, he felt someone pull him up, making him stand up from his chair. The person made him turn and hugged him. It was Hector. Shawn could feel the heavy feeling building up on his shoulders again. He could feel the vibrations on his shoulder, where Hector was leaning on. Once he heard the latter's sniff, Shawn can't help but also cry.

  
The other members couldn't help but also tear up. Seeing their precious, poker-faced baby monster, crying infront of them, broke their heart. All of them stood up and made a group hug around the redhead.

  
It's a good thing though that they were in a quiet cafe and they were the only customers present in the place. The baristas even awed and cooed at the sight. It's not everyday that you could see tall, grown men crying(well, some of them) while hugging in a cafe.

  
However, there was only one person in the group who was even more brokenhearted at the sight of the redhead's despair.

  
\----------------

  
Bokuto couldn't bear the sight in front of him. So, without any thought, he followed Hector's actions and hugged his two kouhais as he wept. The rest also followed. Even our baby germaphobe. They were like that for a few minutes until they heard a soft voice telling them,

  
"Thank you guys."

  
All of them let go of their hug, except Bokuto, Atsumu and Hector.

  
"Uhhh, guys? You can let go now." Confusion in Shawn's voice rang out, but they still didn't let go. It only made them tighten their hold even more.

  
"We're here for you, Shawn-kun. Don't ever forget that."

  
"He's right, Shawn-chan. We're a family here. Don't keep your feelings from us. Please."

  
Bokuto couldn't say anything. Plenty of things were on his mind, that he couldn't even say anything after the two. However, there was one thing in his mind that stuck out.

  
_Don't leave us too, Shou._

  
He felt the redhead and Atsumu stiffened. Shit, did he said that thought outloud?

  
Bokuto quickly thought of a cover. "I mean, Shawn. I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone close to me, a long time ago."

  
The redhead didn't say anything after that. Finally, all of them let go and sat down. The rest of the team were looking at Atsumu and Bokuto weirdly, except Sakusa. They can understand Hector's actions, but Bokuto and Atsumu? Do they know something that they don't?

  
After a while, the silence around them was replaced by their chats and laughs. The atmosphere became lively and comfortable, even the baristas were smiling at the sight.

  
Bokuto couldn't help but look at Shawn. The latter was the only one being silent, but still gave them small smiles if the latter was acknowledged. If he wasn't, Shawn would look down with empty eyes, his mouth turned to a frown. It's so frightening how the redhead could change or fake expressions so easily. Bokuto wondered how much Shou- Shawn was going through all these years. And he'll be damned if he couldn't save the redhead.

\---------------

_The next day..._

  
Shawn didn't really feel like going to the toilet, he didn't hear nature's call, but it was just a habit having made trips to the toilet before matches like he did back in high school. 

He even hummed the old song he used to sing all the time on the way to the toilet. His heart was beating fast, and it was not because of the coming match. Just the thought of being nearer in his previous life, scares him. Shawn was having a bad feeling about it. He almost made it to the men's toilet when a familiar voice called him. 

_Well, what do you know?_  


His mind has whispered the moment the voice registered in his mind. 

"Huh. Never thought that you would also have bowel problems today." It was Kageyama _fucking_ Tobio. Shawn had to physically hold back from running his fist into the setter's face.

  
Rather than doing what his mind wants him to do, he retorted back,

  
"Also? So that means you have bowel problems today? And for your information, it's just a habit--"

  
Shawn halted. _Shit_. He groaned mentally. _Nahh, he'll never notice anyway._

  
"Anyways, our match will be starting soon. Thanks to you, I've wasted more time to clear my head." Shawn didn't go inside the restroom anymore. The reason was obvious.

  
"Bye, King." He waved at the setter, while his back was facing the latter, walking away.

  
He didn't notice the frustration carved on the setter's face, and the amusement carved on the Black Jackals' setter at the corner.

\-------------

  
"Hey, Bokkun! Where are the others? It's almost time for the match to start!" Atsumu ran to his salt n' pepper haired teammate, who was weirdly in deep thought.

  
The latter just waved at him and point at the direction of the spectators' place across them. The action made the people screamed in excitement, thinking that they caught the attention of the players. However, the people who Bokuto actually pointed at were the people who didn't even noticed his action. They were all so focused at the redhead sitting down on the bench while tying his shoes.

  
Even some of the Schweiden Adlers were looking at the redhead. One of them, unexpectedly walked towards the latter, carrying a pen and a shirt(?). This action didn't came unnoticed by those around them as they observed the scene.

  
Bokuto widened his eyes at the man walking towards their fellow teammate. It was Romero.

  
He saw Shawn also looking at the man advancing towards him. The redhead stood up as the man was now infront of him. Bokuto couldn't hear what they were talking about due to the noise from the spectators around them. Then, all of them dropped their jaws to the floor. Shawn was given a pen and a shirt, then signing the shirt that was given by the man. The screams from the spectators got louder and louder in excitement and shock.

Romero asked for an autograph from their teammate! 

Bokuto swore that he heard someone behind him said, "Damn, I knew we forgot something all these weeks. Let's get his autograph later."

  
After the redhead gave the shirt back, the two talked again for a few minutes. Then, Romero went back to his team, ignoring the commotion that was lead by the man's white-haired teammate.

  
"Are you guys okay?" All the Black Jackals' members, even the coach, turned to the voice. Shawn's poker face was looking at them, with his eyebrow raised.

  
Coach Foster stuttered. "W-what d-did you d-do to get R-romero to as-ask for y-your auto-autograph?" All of them, except two fans in their team, were waiting for the redhead's answer.

  
The redhead just tilted his head. _Cute_. All of them thought. That's when Shawn understood what the coach was talking about.

  
"Oh, right. I used to play beach volleyball, remember? Romero told me that I was famous in the beach volleyball industry? Whatever. Anyways, turns out that his son was a big fan of mine. He asked for his shirt to be signed, because his kid couldn't approach me."

The redhead smiled, but his eyes were not. Something was wrong, Bokuto knew it. But, he has time to find it out later on, so he ignored it.

And _wow_ , turns out that they have a star in their team, aside from Atsumu. Who, by the way, was sulking in the corner of Bokuto's eye. Hector was also wailing on why Shawn was always one step ahead of him. Bokuto just smiled at that. He knew that no one could catch the attention of the people around them better than their Shouyou- Shawn.

  
\----‐‐-----

  
Then the whistle blew. Signalling the start of the first set. 

The sound of the whistle echoed in Kageyama's mind as he unleashed the jump serve of his that scored five points for Japan in the Olympics.

The ball hit his hand perfectly, the serve couldn't have been any better. He watched as the Jackals seemingly froze at his serve. 

Then a flash of red and black. Then the ball went up to Atsumu-san. 

Shawn had received his serve perfectly. _On the first try._

Kageyama could hear the gasps of the crowd and of his own team as Shawn Rodriguez himself, the one who received, ran and jumped- no he _flew_ \- as he spiked a deadly fast set. The ball landed on their side of the court before anyone could do anything about it. 

Silence passed through the confused crowd. 

"I AM BACK!!!"

All the people who knew him had their hearts racing as a wide smile finally formed on Shawn's face. _He's back_ , they all happily thought. However, Kageyama was confused on the redhead's announcement. _He's back?_

  
Bokuto, Atsumu, Sakusa smiled. Turns out that they didn't have to do their plan after all. All three turned to look at a certain group of people in the crowd.

  
"WELCOME BAAAAACKK!!!" Familiar voices echoed in the silent arena. They turned to look at the redhead again, who was still smiling, and looking at the same group. Atsumu swore that he saw something glinting on the redhead's eyes.  


Even though Kageyama was confused as hell, he couldn't stop the smile on his face even though the first point was snatched away from them. He can't help it. The redhead has the same aura as Shouyou.  


_"Who are you really, Shawn Rodriguez?"_

  


Then the arena went wild. 

  
-

  
Shockingly, Shawn returned to his former self. The Shouyou that they once knew have returned. He was absolutely amazing, even more than before. 

Every set, every rally, Kageyama was left breathless both because of the match and Shawn. He couldn't even properly focus on the match like usual since Shawn had this presence that demanded attention everywhere he went. _Like Shouyou_ , he bitterly thought.

Shawn Rodriguez was a threat. _The perfect and greatest decoy._

Schweiden Adlers lost the sets 1-3, but there were no regrets on the team. All of them knew that they played their best. All of them knew now that Shawn was someone who could pull out the 200% of any players. 

Shawn was like an enigma. He could do everything. He could even receive Ushijima Wakatoshi's spike which was nicknamed as Japan's cannon, even Kageyama knew how crazy powerful that spike was. Kageyama's eyes almost bulged out when Shawn unexpectedly did a toss of a fucking freak quick set with a silver-haired player.

It was faster and more accurate than their freak quick set with Hinata during their highschool years. It overwhelmed Kageyama, made his mind and heart race like crazy. Shawn Rodriguez and Hinata Shouyou were _sooooo_ alike.

-

  
Kageyama looked at the sight across him as his teammate, Romero, with his son, had asked Shawn for an autograph(again) and a picture while speaking in a language he couldn't recognize. Romero had exclaimed in the middle of the match that Hinata was famous in the beach volley industry, he even had a nickname _Ninja ShawnRo_.

The blue-eyed setter raised his eyebrow. _Beach volleyball? Hinata was also_ \--- His eyes widened.

**_No. Fucking. Way._ **

  
The setter looked closely at the redhead's face. Now that he though of it, he knew that there was a tint of orange in the latter's black hair (remeber that Shawn has an undercut), when he met the latter near the men's restroom. And his _face_. If he imagined the latter's hair to be orange--- _Oh hell_. He was an idiot.

**ALL THIS TIME SHOUYOU WAS ALIVE?!**

  
Yes, Shawn's body may be different from the Hinata that he once knew, but the skills, the abilities, the passion? Those were all Hinata's amazing traits. _Dammit, I need to talk to him._ Kageyama then cursed as he saw the redhead walking further away.

  
Kageyama ran to get himself closer, and saw that Shawn was walking towards a group of people.

_A familiar group of people_.

His eyes widened.

  
\--------------

  
_Meanwhile..._

_You're getting more and more ~~irritating~~ amazing, chibi-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I forgot to update this yesterday. With all the stress and all-nighters, exams became tolerable... well, tolerable that it was enough for me to pass? HAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for being patient! This chapter is my favorite part, by the way. Because this will be the last chapter to show Hinata Shouyou/Shawn's thoughts and feelings. The incoming chapters would be from the other's perspectives.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE Y'ALL♡♡♡
> 
> Hit the kudos if u liked it!  
> Bookmark if you're willing to wait for more chapters!  
> Drop your comments below!


	18. He left again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a writer's block all these weeks. ARGHHHH I have already made two chapters for the ending, but making up a storyline before that? Hmmmm Nope. Im always getting a blank HAHAHAHHA

No one could feel more than what Bokuto Koutarou is feeling. Honestly, he doesn't even know what he is feeling right now. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Excitement? Overwhelmed? HE DOESN'T KNOW! He only knows that he needs to cry. And that's what he is doing right now.

"I AM BACK!!!"

_Three words._ Those fucking three words made his heart pound faster in his chest. Goosebumps ran all over his skin. Bokuto felt himself froze as he watched the redhead lift his fist up when the latter shouted those words. Shouyou... A teardrop suddenly drop from his golden eye. 

After a few seconds of silence, a group of voices suddenly shouted,

"WELCOME BAAAACK!!!"

Bokuto whipped his head to the crowd where those people were located. Tears streamed on his face. Why? He doesn't know. He's very emotional. Obviously you guys know that. He looked at a certain raven-haired in that group. His boyfriend was also crying. _Akaashi, did you hear that? He's really here..._

The crowds went wild. Bokuto quickly turned back his attention to their team, while wiping his eyes with his arm. The owl tries to ignore his hammering heart and shivering legs as he stayed in position on the court. He looked at the team located at the opposite of the net. They still have a match to win. _Let's do this!_

\---------------

  
How would you feel if you finally saw the person who you thought was dead? Even if you knew that he really was alive?

It felt shit. Even with the second question answered as a _Yes... it still felt shitty._ Tsukishuma could attest to that. The sight of his favorite sunshine boy, playing volleyball where he is very passionate on playing, gave him goosebumps. 

And honestly? He is scared.

Because... 

  
...his heart is beating fast again...

Kuroo just looked at the blond, with his eyes filled with sadness.

_\---------------------_

_He's coming_. They all thought as they stayed in their place, while the redhead walked towards their direction. It felt agonizing as each second passed, completely forgetting the people around them. 

  
When Shawn finally appeared directly before them, he suddenly bowed before they could even do anything to him. 

  
"I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL!"

All of them looked at each other. Yachi was about to speak when the redhead continued to speak, still bowing,

"I should've told you guys that I was alive. I shouldn't have left. But I did. Even if I knew you guys were gonna feel hurt-- feel bad-- I- I--"

Sugawara Koushi couldn't hold it in anymore. He rushed towards the redhead, leaving his husband behind, and straighten the redhead's body. When Shawn was finally standing straight, the older of the two hugged the younger tight, not letting the latter speak anymore.

"Oh my god, you're so tall now." Suga muttered, recieving a wet chuckle from the redhead.

The others could probably see that Shawn's eyes were red, and is still very much crying, while he hugged his former senpai. The others couldn't help but also hug the redhead. After all, their resident sunshine boy is alive and back. 

  
_Well... shit._ _Their plan wasn't actually needed from the start, after all._

  
\-----------

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kenma couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly-- okay, very, VERY cute and attractive guy, that was nervously sitting down in front of them. Those beside him, Kuroo and Bokuto, kept arguing about something called-- a croissant? Something like that.

  
This is their arrangement btw:

Suga  
Akaashi | | Daichi  
Bokuto | | Kuroo  
Shawn | | Tsukishima  
Kenma | | Yamaguchi  
Atsumu | |Yachi  
Kageyama

(I tried my best hahaha)

Someone cleared their throat. All of them looked at the source. It was Daichi. He was smiling, but looking at a certain someone.

  
The former captain of Karasuno started,

"Before we start, why is Miya Atsumu here?" His eyebrow quirked up while asking.

  
The said person jumped at his name as he drank his capuccino. Atsumu was already feeling awkward, being out of place, but can you blame him? He was curious. After all, he waited for 2 years, but stopped after hearing that the sunshine boy died. And then, after 3 years, that said boy actually came back from the dead and he was gonna ignore that? No siree..

  
Atsumu nervously ruffled his hair and gave his reason. When the others finally understood, they went back to chat. If they actually paid attention to the other setter beside him, they could actually see Kageyama looking at them confused. (Imagine the one time where Bakugo was looking at the others confused during training camp, but with Kageyama's face hahahaha)

  
When their food finally arrived, they slowly became quiet when Shawn finally started to speak. 

  
"U-umm. Where should I start?"

  
"From the beginning, of course. Where else?" Tsukishima replied while rolling his eyes, earning a pinch in the side by Yamaguchi, hidden under the table.

  
"Okay. So um... It all started-- wait..." Shawn looked at them one by one, when suddenly, he narrowed his eyes at Kageyama, as if he just noticed his presence for the first time, which he really did.

  
"Why the hell is HE here?" As the redhead pointed at the raven-haired setter at the end of the table. The harsh tone he made surprised them.

  
Yachi was the one who replied, seeing as the others were too stupefied to do it.

  
"He asked us to come with us. Pathetic actually.." She muttered the last part thinking that no one could hear her, but her boyfriend actually did, when she heard him snort. No one really liked Kageyama. After all, the latter abandoned them after the graduation, cutting off all their communication to him.

  
Kenma looked at the redhead's hands under the table. Both hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles already turning white. And it seems like Bokuto saw it too, as he looked at Kenma behind Shawn. Both were worried. Something was wrong, and it looks like Kageyama has something to do with it.

  
Kenma put his hand on the redhead's shoulder, feeling it tense. "Shou? Are you okay?" He felt stupid, but it's a universal question of wanting to know the answer.

  
"No, I'm actually not, to be honest." Shawn harshly replied, but uncertainty was also present in his tone. His eyes were looking down, not noticing the others looking at him in concern.

  
"Why is that, my dear?" An unfamiliar voice asked, from the other side of the cafe. Kenma heard the redhead's breath hitched. He felt his bestfriend's body shake a little. 

  
All of them, except the redhead, looked at the guy, sitting on the table beside the window near them. He was wearing a hoodie, covering his eyes. A chuckle escape from his mouth. The stranger sipped his coffee and stood up, then walked out the door of the cafe.

  
All of them shivered. The guy's presence practically screams dangerous. Even Daichi, who was a police officer, felt it.

  
"..I...I ha-- need to.." They looked at the owner of the soft, yet deep voice. It was clear that the redhead was shaking. He shakily stood up, all the others looking at him, getting worried more as the seconds passed. Something is DEFINITELY wrong here.

  
"I'll just go to the restroom for a bit. It won't take long." Shawn excused himself, walking stiffly towards the cafe's restroom. Bokuto and Kenma wanted to come with him, but seeing the younger's face, they wouldn't be needed. He'll be alright, Kenma assured himself.

  
When the redhead was finally out of their sight, Bokuto, surprisingly, shot up and marched up to Kageyama, holding the latter by his collar.

  
"What the fuck did you do?" Never, ever, in their life, except Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi, saw this side of Bokuto. Sure, the happy side, sad side and the occasional annoyed side of his emo state, but never the angry one. And... it is VERY terrifying. They actually felt pity for Kageyama, whose eyes were so wide and scared, being on the recieving end of Bokuto's anger.

  
Kageyama stuttered. YES, he fucking stuttered. And it was funny, to Atsumu's opinion, but he wasn't about to speak up about it.

  
"I- I di-didn't do any-anything. I swe-swear!" The blue-eyed setter held his hands up in surrender, his eyes still looking at those angry, golden eyed ones.

  
The silence was tense, to say the least. Bokuto was still looking at Kageyama, his face now became unreadable. The seconds felt like eternity.

  
"You better be telling the truth, or else." Then, Bokuto went back to his seat where Akaashi was waiting, to comfort his boyfriend. Atsumu was now terrified of his fellow teammate. Kenma and Kuroo, pretending to casually sipped their beverages. And, the Karasuno family was frozen in shock and fear. 

  
After a few minutes, they managed to calm down. The tense atmosphere slowly diminished, but it is slowly replaced by their worries. You must be asking, why are they now worried?

Well, to put it simply, the redhead still didn't return from the restroom.

Feeling that something was really indeed wrong, Kenma and Bokuto stood up and ran towards the restroom. Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukishima even followed them. Kenma slammed the door open and saw that it was empty. They opened each stall and became frustrated that all were empty.

  
"Guys, look!" Tsukishima pointed at something. It was a window located in the last stall. It was open.

  
"Shit, we gotta go. NOW!" They all scrambled back to their table and informed the others of the issue. All of them frantically went out the cafe, to find their resident sunshine boy.

  
\---------------

  
"This is your last chance, Kambe."

  
"Yes, sir. In fact, target is walking towards me right now." 

  
"You better do it right or else, I will. And, you certainly will be next and your career."

  
Kambe Daisuke gulped. He's honestly scared. He doesn't even know exactly where he's scared. Either the man was really gonna target him next, or the face that his target was showing as the redhead marched towards him with his clenched fists.

  
Once the call ended, his target also arrived infront of him. Both of them were near the train station, but still in the darker area. 

  
"Why. Are. You. Here?" The way he spoke hinted that he was gritting his teeth. Daisuke just chuckled, annoying the guy in front of him.

  
"Be careful." Daisuke turned around and walked away, leaving the redhead. _Because I'm not gonna kill you nor save you_. Once he knew that the redhead wasn't following him, he signaled something at the direction of the rooftop. Then, he went inside his care and drove off.

  
\----------------

  
"HINATA!"

"SHOU!!!"

"SHOUYOU-KUN!!"

"SHAWN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HINATA BOKE!!!"

"GUYS! STOP!" 

  
All of them stopped and looked at Suga, who shouted. He was panting and sweating a little bit, despite the cold night. His hair was disheveled, and they're also sure that theirs were much worse. All of them were panting due to running around, except for the volleyball players because damn, I'm jealous. Wish I could be just as athletic as them.

  
"Do you have Shouyou's number?" Suga asked. All of them facepalmed. They haven't thought of that. They looked at Kuroo and Kenma, since they have their redhead's contact number. Both were looking at their phones. Then, they both looked at each other and showed the others their phones.

  
Both of them recieved the same message. From their resident sunshine boy.

  
**[To: Kenma; Kuroo**

  
**Hi guys. Sorry for leaving without telling u. There was something i need to do. I'll meet u all again tomorrow in my hometown. Tell the others.**

**See u guys tom. ]**

  
\---------------------

  
 _God, this is giving me a headache._ The detective massaged his forehead as he looked through the files. This was one tough case, considering that the suspect or suspects, if there were any indication of some help, were too smart to leave anything behind. Of course, he would rule it out as suicide if the friend of the victim didn't found the note. 

  
The blood found in the note were already dried and the blood on the bedroom floor of the victim were mixed. They have to take a sample of the blood there and separate it, but it would also take A LOT more time. Detective Kato Haru groaned. He couldn't help but feel that this case was thoroughly planned. Seems like the culprit has a grudge or something. He couldn't find any leads until the results of the blood samples were given.

  
"Hey, where's that cold prince?" Haru called the officer who passed by. The officer shrugged and continued to walk away. Okay, rude much? Haru rolled his eyes at the disrespect that he was given.

  
He sighed once he went back to his desk. He flopped on his chair and smacked his head on the table filled with paperworks. I fucking need coffee. Haru groaned at the sight of those horrifying stack of stress namely... paperwork.

  
"Are you okay there, Haru?" The detective looked up to see his fellow workmates in the Detective Division. Detective Pikachu looked at him in concern, while Tsukauchi leaned on his chair, looking at him with tired eyes.

  
"Nahhh, just stalling time for myself so that I couldn't continue those stack of nightmares. I need coffee, like, A TANK FULL OF IT." The two laughed at his answer, understanding his predicament. Like him, the two also have heavy eyebags underneath their eyes.

  
"Yeah, well, you need to do those sooner or later, anyways. You can't escape it." Tsukauchi chuckled, his voice clearly tired. He looked at his watch and turned to Haru. "By the way, where the hell is your partner?" 

  
The latter just shrugged and ignored the two groans from his fellow workmates. The three of them went back to their work, their stress and fatigue getting higher and higher.

  
\---------------

  
Two bestfriends were walking on the street. They separated from the group a while ago in order to rest. Well, they have a feeling that they would need it for tomorrow.

  
"Should we go?"

  
Kuroo turned to Kenma, who asked while he was busy playing on his phone. The former looked surprised and annoyed that his bestfriend was, in a lack of word, apathetic in this situation.

  
"Why would you ask me that? And shouldn't you be more caring while we're in this situation? Chibi-- Shawn-- whatever, Shouyou is definitely hiding something from us." Kuroo was obviously feeling frustrated. One, was the fact that the redhead was always getting away from them. Second, Kenma doesn't care. And third, Tsukishima was ignoring him now.

  
He sighed. Just when their relationship was about to get better. Kuroo prayed that Tsukishima didn't ignore him because of the redhead. He prayed that the blond has already moved on from his love for the redhead.

  
Kenma looked at his friend closely. He felt bad about pretending to be apathetic, but he has to do it. Kenma knows that only he has the most power...and brain, to find out something about Shouyou.

  
\--------------

  
Akaashi is so _done_ with his life. He continued to watch his boyfriend pacing back and forth while muttering about something that he gave up on understanding. Their things were already packed up, and Akaashi also has to stop his boyfriend from packing the hotel's blankets and towels. He sighed. His boyfriend was getting more and more anxious, but he can't talk when he's also feeling the same way.

  
Shouyou disappearing again, made all of them panick. It sometimes feels like they were just hallucinating. But, thankfully that Kuroo and Kenma were messaged by the redhead so that's that.

  
But, Akaashi couldn't help but think that there was really something going on without their knowing. Was Shouyou hiding something? Was he in danger? Was he hiding from someone or some people? Akaashi shook his head from those thoughts. Now isn't really the time to think about those things. Right now, he needs to calm his boyfriend before he could break the floor tiles with his heavy pacing.

  
He reached his hand towards the shoulder of his salt n pepper haired man. The latter stopped pacing and turned to look at him. Upon seeing those tired blue-green eyes, Bokuto sighed and squeezed Akaashi's hand which was on top of his shoulder.

  
"Sorry, babe. It's just... im worried about him. He finally admitted that he was really Shouyou and- and- he fucking left again." He looked at the floor with tears threatening to come out.

  
Akaashi hugged him and patted his back in order to comfort his boyfriend. He slowly led them to their bed and laid down. Bokuto cuddled with Akaashi, as the former nuzzled the latter's neck. Akaashi softly smiled at the cute gesture and reached out to turn off the nightlamp beside their bed.

  
"Goodnight, babe."

  
"Goodnight."

  
\-----------------

_Meanwhile..._

  
Kageyama was walking in the Dairy aisle of the grocery store when he saw someone he haven't met in a long time.

  
"Oikawa-san?"

  
The man turned to look at him. His body was buffer than before, his brown hair shorter and his face, more matured. The man waved while smiling,

  
"Yoohoo, Tobio-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! During my writer's block of this story, I've made a short one, still Hinata-centric, and I hope you guys would read it. The title is "Imperfect" and yes, it's an OiHina fanfic. Please read it ~♡
> 
> Don't forget to click Kudos and Bookmark!  
> And also dont forget to comment down below!!!
> 
> THANK YOUUUUU


	19. His Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke's side of the story. Connected flashback from chapter 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously not canon. 😂

_Being an eighteen-year old son of a millionaire family sometimes lets you lose your sanity. Be this, be that. Don't do it, do that. Honestly, it's kind of exhausting being the "perfect" scion of the family. Well, that's what Daisuke felt anyway._

  
_One afternoon, he was in the middle of his afternoon tea break, after his tutor lessons, when he accidentally pressed a button on the remote. The television in front of him suddenly changed its channel, showing an orange-haired boy jumping-- more like, flying-- and slammed a ball to the other side of the net._

  
_Daisuke didn't know what came over him when he stood up in that particular moment. He wasn't particularly a sports fan or even an athletic person. He doesn't know how that boy caught his attention. It looks so mesmerizing. It looks so cool. It looks so... free._

  
_Sadly, that was the end of the match. The orange-haired boy's team- Karasuno, which he now knows - won against the maroon colored team. It said that Karasuno would move forward to Nationals, held in Tokyo. The last part made Daisuke excited which he doesn't even know why._

  
_When it was time for bed, Daisuke researched more information about the orange-haired boy. After some time, he finally know his name-- Hinata Shouyou. A first-year with below average grades._

  
_He continued to search for more information about this Karasuno team, resulting to videos containing Interhigh preliminaries and other matches of the Spring tournament. Daisuke watched all the videos, unknowingly feeling something much more foreign to him. Every match, every points that Karasuno gets, he would always look at Hinata's reaction and can't help but feel fuzzy inside. And everytime Hinata would be subsituted, he would get annoyed, not being able to see the orange-haired boy._

  
_Hours have passed and the sun was already creeping in his room from the window that was left uncovered by the curtains. In the room, instead of a boy sleeping on his bed, the butler found his young master sleeping on his desk with a laptop that was replaying a video. The butler shook his head and turned off the laptop-- which was about a volleyball match? -- and helped the young master to transfer to his bed in order to sleep comfortably._

  
_When Daisuke finally woke up, it was already afternoon. He wasn't bothered about skipping meals anyway. Though, he was confused on why no one woke him up and when the hell did he get to bed? Daisuke groaned and got up to freshen up._

  
_During his lessons, he became frustrated. Why? Because a certain orange-head kept popping back in his mind. He couldn't focus and the way his tutor looked at him, made it more clear. He groaned then sighed. Focus on the lessons so that we could watch the videos again. With that thought, his focus came back and he felt excited watching those volleyball matches again._

  
_~~~_

_What in the hell am I doing? The boy thought as he looked at the number that his butler gave. A phone number in which he ordered the man to get. Well, it's now or never. As he took his phone and type a message to that number._

  
_[ Hey Lucy, where was that cafe you were talking about? ]_

  
_He facepalmed because who the hell was Lucy? He didn't even notice that he accidentally sent the message, not letting him change the text. When he saw that the message was already delivered, he groaned. Well, that-_

  
_Daisuke suddenly heard a 'ping' and looked at his phone. And lo and behold, an immediate reply came._

  
_[Im sorry, but it seems like ur friend gave u the wrong number ^_^]_

  
_He chuckled. Even that text was cute. Hopefully, this was really the phone number of that orange kid, but he trusts his butler so he'll just leave it at that. He replied immediately, not wanting the kid to wait for his message._

  
_[Urghh, im sorry. I knew I felt something was wrong when she gave me the number. Im so sorry.]_

  
_Daisuke cringed. He's actially not the type to text the word 'urghh' but yeah, whatever. For the sake of communicating with the kid longer._

  
_[Nahhh, iz ok. I kinda need a chatmate right now tho]_

  
_'Iz'? What the hell is that? The boy furrowed his eyebrows thinking about what that word meant. Oh! Oh. Daisuke facepalmed at the realization. He really needs to learn this text language. So he replied,_

  
_[Well, im here 😅 so wat ya wanna talk about?"]_

  
_-and hoped that they wouldn't stop texting each other. With that thought, he smiled softly, as it came true._

  
_~~~_

  
_Weeks passed and as they continued to chat, one message left him still._

  
_[Hey, you never told me your name🙄]_

  
_Well, there's no use hiding when all he wants was to be friends with Hinata. So, nothing to worry about, right?_

  
_[Right, I forgot hahaha. Can I call then?]_

  
_His new friend didn't reply immediately. Daisuke mentally panicked. Am I going too fast? Shit shit shit I'll text hi-_

  
_[Okay]_

  
_Daisuke exhaled in relief. For a second there, I thought I was done for. He dialed the phone number and waited for Hinata to accept the call._

  
_He waited and waited for him to answer. When the it was already the 4th ring, a beautiful voice welcomed him._

  
_"Uhh, hey stranger!"_

  
_Daisuke felt so happy hearing the voice that he laughed. It's been a while since he heartily laughed like that. When he was done, Hinata's voice continued,_

  
_"Soooo, what's your name?"_

  
_He smiled at the question. Finally, they're gonna be real friends._

  
_"Right, right, sorry. My name is Kambe Daisuke."_

_~~~_

_More and more time has passed, the two of them continued to communicate. One felt happier and free while the other... well, Daisuke doesn't know. He felt that the orange-haired boy was happy, so he'll assume that the latter was really happy with him. Unbeknowst to him, Daisuke staryed to have foreign feelings of his new friend._

  
_While they were calling, another question from Hinata's curiousity popped up._

  
_"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Why haven't you offered to meet me?"_

  
_Daisuke froze. He never thought of that before. It's been weeks since their first communication, and they still haven't met. Should the both of them meet? It's been a long time since he went to Japan. But... am I ready to meet him? Nope. Not for now._

  
_As he recovered, he made an excuse._

  
_"Well, the thing is I can't. I live in Tokyo and im a part-time worker, so yeah." Then, pretended to chuckle softly, starting to get embarrassed._

  
_"Ahhh no wonder. I kinda wanna meet you, though. But, no worries! I can meet you there whenever we have practice matches in Tokyo."_

  
_Daisuke could feel the smile from Hinata's voice as the boy reassured him. Thinking about it, this call could end awkwardly if he won't end it now. So, even though he was happy that the orangette wants to meet him, he has to end the call. While smiling, he said,_

  
_"That's great! I can't wait to see you. Oh, I'll call you back later, I have to go back to work. Bye."_

  
_Daisuke didn't even bother on waiting Hinata's response as he ended the call. The former let out a long sigh, feeling happier than ever. The thought of meeting each other... oh, it would really be a dream turned into reality._

  
_Wait. His eyes widened. Both of them are gonna meet. Hinata Shouyou, his first friend is gonna meet him._

  
_A 'ping' sound interrupted his thoughts. It was from his tutor saying that he was unavailable for the next whole week, having a vacation with his family. He huffed, disappointed that it wasn't from Hinata._

  
_Daisuke sighed and resigned (ooohh that rhymes) to his bed. He forced his eyes to sleep, hoping to dream about a certain orange head again._

_~~~_

_That's a bit odd. Hyusuku should've woken him up. He looked at the wall clock across his bed and- what in the world? It was already 10 in the morning! He slept in!_

  
_Frantically getting his phone on the bedside table, he fumbled through it and read the new messages from Hinata._

_[Good morning! >_<]_

  
_[Helloooooo?? Wakey wakey!]_

  
_[!!! Omg u slept in! 😂]_

  
_[Well, since ur still sleeping, I have good news!]_

  
_[Oh goshh u rlly slept in! 😂😂😂]_

  
_[Oh right, the good news... WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO NATIONALS!!!]_

  
_[CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U ON MONDAY!]_

  
_[Hope you could watch us!]_

_Daisuke smiled at the messages. It's not usually uncommon for them to have orning messages, but it was usually Daisuke to greet the orangette first in the morning, considering that he wakes up at 4am to do his daily jog._

  
_He chuckled at the cute messages that he- wait, hold the fuck up! - MONDAY?! That's in like 3 days! He stumbled as he fell from the bed. Oh. My. God. We're gonna finally meet. Daisuke sighed happily, as he clutched his phone to his chest, while still laying on the floor._

~~~

"Yes?"

  
_"Did he go back to them?"_

  
"No, I checked his tracker. He went back to their place, and it seems like his riding a vehicle since it looks like he's speeding up."

  
_"Okay. Message me where he is, since my kouhai is with me right now."_

  
"Yes, sir."

  
_"Oh, and please tell Atsushi not to fail like what you did."_

  
"Understood." 

  
He dropped the call. Daisuke sighed as he slammed his head on the steering wheel, resulting on startling him from the loud horn. 

  
I never wanted this.

  
_Yes, you do._

  
Shut up.

  
_Why would I? You're the one who started this remember?_

  
What? You were the one who took control! 

  
_It's fun! Can you blame me?_

  
Of fucking course I can! Killing is... this is so messed up!!

  
_Oh shush. You haven't forget how this really started, right?_

  
Of course I still remember. I regretted my actions that day.

  
_You mean, MY actions? Well, we are the same person anyway._

  
Yeah, so fucking shut up. Get out of my head.

  
_Too bad you're stuck with me as the both of us are one._

He groaned at those words. He knew he was mentally sick. He should've went to therapy, but everytime he tried to, his other self would always take control, not letting him go. So yes, Daisuke gave up and hoped that someone would save him from his nightmare of a life.

_~~~_

_Nervousness filled Daisuke's body as time passed. Today was the 1st day of Nationals. He was already in the airport, straight from UK and it would only take him 30 minutes to go to the stadium. But, why was he nervous?_

  
_Well, he's finally gonna meet the amazing - his words, not mine - jumping shrimp, that he has feelings for. It's been days since they're planning to meet, and what do you know? It's finally the day._

_Oh, speaking of the jumping shrimp..._

  
_Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Dai-chan, where are you?"_

  
_Urghhh, I can't- I just can't._

  
_"Uhhh.. about that..."_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"The thing is... I can't watch your game. My boss called me and I have no choice but to follow his orders. I promise I'll watch your match tomorrow."_

  
_"Oh. I guess that's fine. See you tomorrow!"_

  
_"I-" There was a murmur from the other line and Hinata quickly hung up, not even letting Daisuke continue. He sighed._

  
_"I miss you..."_

_When he finally arrived at his hotel room, he fell on his knees. Daisuke regretted backing down. He slowly stood up and turned on the tv, playing the national volleyball match._

  
_\----------_

Meanwhile...

Atsumu was walking towards his motel room while still in a deep thought. _Deep down, I knew that Shouyou-kun was him all along. That aura of his ain't left my mind since second year in highschool._

He groaned at the thought, feeling the stupidity inside of him. _Surely, 'Samu would cackle like a witch at-_

Atsumu cut off his thoughts when someone bumped at him harshly. "OY! What'd ya do that for?!" The stranger stopped walking. The dude - clearly, because of the figure - turned to him and just raised his eyebrow, then walked off again

Atsumu could feel his anger seep in at the rude behavior. He wanted to punch that obnoxious, pretty face. _Once I saw him again, I'll fucking make him ugly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making you guys wait again! 😭 it's been a busy month and finally, I could get a break for a while. And heads up!
> 
> This story is coming to an end ^_^ Hopefully the second work of this series would be updated next year in January... hopefully. 🤧😂
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING❤
> 
> CLICK ON BOOKMARK🔖
> 
> HIT THE KUDOS❤
> 
> ADD SOME COMMENTS BELOW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHINGGGG👇
> 
> T H A N K Y O U !!!!!


	20. Lost Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me food, I will live.  
> Give me a drink, I will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You might want to read the previous chapter again cuz I added a few things.

It was at 2 in the morning when a phone call disturbed Bokuto's and Akaashi's sleep. They both ignored it until it shut off. When they were about to go to dreamland again, the damn phone rang once more. 

Groaning, Bokuto reached for the phone and answered it without looking at the phone, "This better be good for you to wake me up." 

The voice answered. "Bokuto-san! It's me, Daichi, you guys need to come here! NOW!" 

That woke Bokuto up, sitting up straight, which startled Akaashi, who also did the same. "Huh? What's wrong?" As he put the speaker on.

  
Daichi's voice sounds like he was panting and the couple could hear sirens at the background. "Daichi-san? What happened?! I could hear the sirens." Akaashi was starting to get scared. 

"It's Hinata.." Daichi stuttered, "..it- it was s-so quiet there that Koushi and I didn't- it was dark- JUST COME HERE! I NEED TO CALL THE OTHERS!" Then the call ended. 

Silence. 

Both looked at each other and frantically changed their clothes and went out their room. At the hallway, they could see Atsumu also going out of his room holding a phone5, at the same time as Sakusa. The two looked at the couple and saw that they also sport the same scared expressions. 

Bokuto groaned as they all hurried up the elevator. Of all the times that I left my car.

Sakusa called a taxi cab and waited anxiously for a few minutes. The cab finally arrived and demanded that the driver be faster to their destination.

Sakusa, who was sitting on the front passenger seat, noticed something. "Hey, look." As he pointed at a bright orange light getting bigger as they got closer, at the corner and it looks-

  
All of them widened their eyes at the sight. A crowd was forming and firetrucks were blocking the road. They quickly paid the driver as they got out and ran towards the center of attention

A big, two-storey house was on fire.

  
"Bokubro? Is that you guys?" The said man turned to the voice and saw Kuroo, Kenma and Suga jogging towards the group. 

  
"What the hell happened?" Atsumu demanded. The three panted while they waited for an answer. 

  
It was Suga who spoke up. "We were looking for Hinata for a short while and somehow ended up at his previous house. It was dark, so we thought that he wasn't in there. We went home and then slept. Yoi have no idea how we were shocked when Daichi's phone rang and reported a house on fire at the same area of Hinata's abandoned house." The silver-haired crow paused and looked at the house, still burning, but less bigger than a few minutes ago.

  
He sighed and looked at the group again. "And to think that the house on fire was the same house that we just looked at a few hours ago."

Sakusa added. "So, it's likely that Shaw- Hinata was in there?" That earned a nod. "No one, except the Hinatas could bypass a security in that house, even if it's abandoned. It's either him or someone who is more than capable to hijack that house." 

"Sh-shouyou-kun... is _that_ rich?!" All of them stared at Atsumu in disbelief. 

Sakusa snarked at him. "That's what you're thinking? Unbelievable." As he shook his head while Atsumu pouted.

  
Suddenly, all the firefighters ran quickly to the house. "What's happening?" Akaashi asked, but no one heard him.

  
"GUYS!"

  
They all turned at Daichi who was sweating even in the cold night. He was wearing his uniform. "Someone found two bodies at the basement." All of them prayed that Hinata wasn't one of them. 

Suga quickly went to his husband and hugged him. Akaashi held Bokuto's hand, which was trembling, and Sakusa placed a hand on Atsumu's shoulder, who was also too busy trembling to notice the fact that Sakusa was touching him.

Daichi spoke. "We didn't tell the other three because they still have university and I hate to bother their sleep. By the way, Kuroo, did you call Tsukishima?"

Kuroo shook his head. Daichi sighed in relief. It's better if they don't know until they are sure that Hinata was involved.

The silence was once again cut short when shouting was heard. Two groups of firemen were each carrying a body, which looked- 

Sakusa quickly turned away and ran away from the crowd. Concerned, Atsumu followed him, also feeling like he could throw up. The others, especially Kenma, froze in horror. 

The sight was so gruesome. The two bodies looked like they were burned to the death. The first one looked like they were directly hit from an explosion. A third of their body's skin were charred and bones could be seen at their arms and legs, dried blood clung all over their skin. 

The second was less gruesome than the first. Second-degree burns were all over their body and a bit of charred skin at their arms. Dried blood were mostly at their arms, but some were on their forehead. Soot covered both of the two's face, making it hard for them to be identified. 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at the second body's hair. It was a bit dark, but with the help of the fire's light, the haircolor shone. 

Red. 

Kenma gasped, earning the attention of the others. They looked at him as he pointed at the second body. Tears threatened to escape his eyes. "Sh- it- t-that's S-Shouyou."

~~~~~

The next two days, a number of people walked together, towards a graveyard, who were wearing black clothes. It was raining and the sky was overcast by dark clouds. Some people had umbrellas in their hands and the others couldn't help but care less about the rain and grief more about their fallen companion, teammate, friend, and love.

  
  
Amongst the many people, one could see Bokuto Koutaro crying his eyes out on his boyfriend's, Akaashi Keiji's, shoulder while the latter comforted him whilst crying himself.

Kageyama Tobio was staring at the black coffin, without any visible emotions except for confused.

Yachi Hitoka was crying heavily as she hid her face in Yamaguchi's shoulder who was also crying.

Atsumu and Sakusa still wouldn't believe what happened.

Daichi and Suga wouldn't stop blaming themselves.

Hector Ibarra gritted his teeth in anger towards himself.

Karma Akabane knew it was a bad idea to leave Hinata for a while.

And the Black Jackals' thought it was a joke.

  
  
Tsukishima, who was leaning beside Kuroo, looked at his left and there he saw it. In the black coffin, laid on of his greatest friends, a great companion, a great first love. The same could be said by Kenma, who was at the other side of Kuroo.

There laid Hinata Shouyou, now known as Shawn Rodriguez, completely lifeless and pale.

Tsukishima was angry because he couldn't even say goodbye to him, again. _Why do you always leave without saying goodbye?!_ There was no more chance or hope for the shrimp to be alive because his body was already there. Not breathing, not moving, not talking.

  
  
Hinata Shouyou...

  
  
...Was no longer alive.  
  


  
And now, there they were, sobbing as their friend was lowered into the ground and they placed sunflowers over his grave.

  
As everyone left, Bokuto couldn't help but recall what Hinata said to him years ago...

  
_"I don't care if you look at yourself as a normal ace, Bokuto-san." His orange eyes burned with determination as he looked at Bokuto. "Because to me, you're the best ace that I ever known."_

  
Bokuto looked at the grave of his friend/unofficial son with tears in his eyes and then at sky.

  
"Goodbye, Shouyou..." Bokuto said as he looked at the dimming sky. He walked out the grave with Akaashi, who waited for him. _I'll avenge you._

\----------------------------------------

Oikawa Tooru sat comfortably on his airplane seat. He turned away from the magazine and looked at the window. It was full of clouds and it looked like they were about to rain. He chuckled. _Even the sky mourned for his death._

\----------------------------------------

Daisuke didn't go to work. He locked himself in his room, trembling. The sound of pitter patter from the rain outside, worsened his mood. He was guilty. No, he wasn't. Yes, he was. No, he wasn't.

\----------------------------------------

At the other side of the world, a pair of heterochromatic eyes looked at the black envelope, which was closed by a seal that was only used by each head of their whole family.

Suspiciously, the wax color was _orange_. A color that represented that family who were...

He shook his head.

He cautiously opened the letter and read its contents, ignoring the key inside. 

He hastily stood up as he quickly read the letter. When he finished reading, he clenched his fist and tapped on the intercom.

"Mrs. Kendou."

"Yes sir?"

"Bring Natsu here to my office. Immediately."

_**End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Who do you think is the last one? I'm pretty sure you guys know him hahahaha
> 
> AND OH...
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS 😭❤  
> I'LL EDIT THIS FOR A BIT THEN CONTINUE PART 2 SOOOOO HOPE YOU'LL WAIT FOR A WHILE💕
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND I DID NOT EXPECT THAT THIS WOULD GET 200+ KUDOS, 30+ BOOKMARKS AND 5K+ HITS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS AND I HOPE THAT YOU'LL ANSWER THEM.
> 
> DID YOU LIKE MY STORY?  
> HOW WAS IT?  
> IS THERE SOME PART OF IT THAT WAS CONFUSING YOU?
> 
> DROP YOURS ANSWERS BELOW IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> THANK YOU♡♡♡
> 
> (2ND PART IS NOW POSTED!!!)


	21. They Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The familiarity.
> 
> The letter.
> 
> The reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the advice of my friends and cousins, I'll just continue part 2 here so that you guys wouldn't be confused. Yes, I know this plot is a bit confusing but all the characters I've mentioned really are connected in a way. ^_^ I just hope that you're not annoyed by the fact that I update way too late these months 🙃

At the other side of the world, a pair of heterochromatic eyes looked at the black envelope, which was closed by a seal that was only used by each head of their whole family.  
  
  
  
Suspiciously, the wax color was _orange_. A color that represented that family who were...  
  
  
  
He shook his head.  
  
  
  
He cautiously opened the letter and read its contents, ignoring the key inside.   
  
  
  
He hastily stood up as he quickly read the letter. When he finished reading, he clenched his fist and tapped on the intercom.

  
  
"Mrs. Kendou."  
  
  
  
_"Yes sir?"_  
  
  
  
"Bring Natsu here to my office. Immediately."  
  
  
  
For the 3 years that Mrs. Kendou worked as a secretary of the CEO of HQ Industries, she never heard her boss order her with that tone. She didn't mind assisting her boss, who she atleast knew was incapable of emotion. So imagine her surprise when she heard his voice that was full of frustration and something else, but she couldn't point it out.  
  
  
Immediately, she dialed his cousin's number and wait for the girl to pick up. She must have looked worried because her daughter, who was beside her, callled out,  
  
  
"Mommy?" Curious blue-green eyes contrasted with red hair faced her. A splitting image of herself, thankfully.  
  
  
Mrs. Monoma or now called as Miss Kendou (though she never told her boss yet), sighed and just smiled at her daughter, earning one in return, as she listened at the telephone. A few more rings and the girl finally picked up.  
  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  


"Good afternoon, ma'am. Your cousin is asking for your presence in his office. Immediately, please."  
  
  
_"W-what? Did he tell you the reason?"_  
  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but he didn't. Although, by the way he talked, it seemed important and it requires your presence."  
  
  
_"...okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes."_  
  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
  
_"No problem, Kendou-san."_  
  
  
As the call ended, she informed her boss that his cousin is coming in a few minutes. The secretary looked at her daughter once again, and the stress that she was feeling all week vanished. All the stress from her divorce, debt and family problems, are gone with just the look of her daughter's smile. She was happy that they left from that toxic environment.  
  
  
A few minutes later, a teenage girl came walking towards her office. This was the first time that she saw Natsu in person. She only knew Natsu by her boss' commands and phone calls but she never saw her in person, only in pictures from his boss' office. Looking at the teenager, she seems awfully familiar.  
  
  
Then it struck her. This girl was part of a volleyball team that won nationals! But, there's still something...  
  
  
"Onee-chan!"  
  
  
Natsu and Itsuka turned to the little girl when she abruptly called out. The first former raised her eyebrow while her lips turned upward. Itsuka was about to scold her daughter and apologize for her behavior when her daughter continued,  
  
  
"You looked just like onii-san! Mommy, you remember onii-san from the mall? You know, the one who helped me when I got lost there?" Big blue-green eyes watched the teenager, while the mother finally realized that both that guy and this girl looked very similar.  
  
  
Of course, how could she forget that guy from the mall? He was the reason Neito went berserk from jealousy. Even his side and her side of the family went against her. After weeks and weeks of insults and one-sided conversation(if you could call it one), she finally filed a divorce and cut herself off from her family, leaving with her daughter to the other side of the world.  
  
  
"Uh, Miss?"  
  
  
She bolted out from her thoughts as she looked at those same amber eyes. "Oh right, sorry ma'am." She pressed her intercom and told her boss that his cousin arrived.  
  
  
"Thank you, miss Kendou. Please let her in." At that, Natsu went in her boss' office while the secretary stared at her intercom in shock. _What the hell? He just called her as mrs. and now he finally called her as Miss? How the hell did he find out that she was now single?_

\----------

Hinata Natsu, or better known as Nathalie Hinata in New York, was a teenage national volleyball player with bright and fluffy orange hair. She has a bubbly personality unlike her cousin. She really loved her cousin, really. But there are times that she has always hated (well, not really) him for being a cryptid. One day, he was talking to someone coldly, and the next he was smiling like a maniac in his study. She doesn't know how on earth, could Kuroko-san handle her cousin.

Though, when it comes to family, especially her side, he was a softy. He was closest to her brother, but unfortunately, the latter killed himself by jumping off a building, not even knowing that his sister was still alive. That was 3 years ago.

"So, Kashi-niisan, what is something so important that you have to call me and request for my presence? Couldn't that wait when you go home?" Natsu asked as she sat down at the sofa infront of his desk.

The bi-coloured man stood up and walked towards another sofa across from where she sat. He gave her a black envelope which was already open. Natsu widened her eyes when saw her family's orange seal on the envelope. _What? Impossible._

"As you can see from that seal, _that_ is very important." She looked at her cousin, Akashi Seijuurou, who was unnaturally looking confused and worried. Natsu took a deep breath and took out the letter. The date indicated there was 2 days ago.

~

_To my dearest cousin,_

_You may be wondering how on earth that this seal was still used? Obviously, the only head left in the Hinata family is still alive. Me. I know it's been three years since the news of my suicide, but here I am! Alive and well, informing you that I wasn't committing that horrid act. Oh god, I hate writing letters formally._

_Someone is targeting me or atleast the last of the Hinata clan and my days are obviously numbered now. I personally think that this started when my family died. Anyways, I don't have the time to write the whole thing here. I left a key in the envelope that opens a safe in our basement. There you could find your answers._

_If you could, please help me find the culprit. Keep your loved ones close, which I failed. If that person knew that you're onto him, prepare yourself. I never even said goodbye to the one I lost._

_Find Bokuto Koutarou, Hector Ibarra and Karma Akabane. I trust them._

_\- Hinata Shouyou_

~

"What. The. Fuck." Natsu muttered as she slowly stood up when she read the name of the sender. She looked up at her cousin.

"You mean to tell me that MY brother was still alive all these years?!"

Bi-coloured eyes bore at her face and the man sighed. "Apparently. I wasn't even informed. The system said that he was already deceased."

Natsu huffed. "I knew that I should've returned back home. Or atleast attended his funeral to confirm it."

"Yeah, I apologize for not prioritizing that."

"Hmmm.." she sat back down, facing her cousin, "Can you ask for onii-chan's hospital report from 3 years ago?"

Akashi nodded and went back to his desk while the girl followed. She stood behind his seat as he furiously typed on his computer. Natsu became bored a few seconds after and was observing his office. From the floor-to-ceiling windows to the pictures frames on the walls.

Akashi hummed. This brought back Natsu's attention and asked him,

"What is it?"

"His hospital records are redacted. And it mentioned that his body was already cremated by this hospital."

"The hell? Is that even legal?"

"I don't know, Nat. I _am_ hacking the hospital's system."

"Wait- let me read." The man went aside as he let his cousin read her brother's redacted hospital report.

"That- that doesn't make any sense."

Akashi nodded. "Indeed, this hospital is hiding something."

~~~~~

Meanwhile...

Sawamura Daichi heard that his phone was ringing. He picked it up and listened to the caller.

"Good evening, this is Detective Kambe speaking."

Daichi's heart stopped for a moment. It's been two days since the incident and now the results arrived.

"What did you find detective?"

He waited for the detective's monotone voice to answer.

"The first body was shockingly identified as the once deceased Hinata Shouyou. I'm sorry to for giving you the news of his death, sir."

Daichi just sighed, disappointed that his hope was shattered. But he let the detective continue.

"The second one, was identified as Nakajima Atsushi. Do you know that person, sir?"

"No. Is there something related to the two?"

"That's the thing, I found his finger prints on a knife, found in the basement. It explained the stab wound found in Hinata's leg. This looks like a murder-suicide to me. We still haven't access the camera footage from the house though since it was heavily secured. Recently, we had a contact of a relative of the Hinata's, so hopefully they will help us in this investigation. That is all for now, sir. I will contact you once we found more information."

Daichi just ended the call not before thanking the detective. He slumped to his seat and looked at the phone sadly. _We just got him back and now he left us again. Hinata doesn't deserve this kind of hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and yes, I'm deleting the series. I'll make it when I'm finished with the side stories or... I'll just put it here as a "break/resting time". 
> 
> Hope you'll like it 😊💕
> 
> Thank you for the support guys! For the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I appreciate it💕


End file.
